Denver Paranormal Society
by ericastwilight
Summary: Sequel to She Speaks Fear and Truth. Follow Edward's team, and Bella, the newest ghost-hunting member. With Bella's abilities will it only bring Edward's team to more harm? Their relationship is put to the ultimate test.
1. Case No 186 Part 1

**The Denver Paranormal Society**

**Chapter One — Case No. 186**

* * *

**Case No. : 186**

**Date: November 14, 2010**

**Client Name: Rosalie Hale**

**Subject: Client claims that her children have seen a woman in their bedroom. The entity leaves behind wet spots and footprints at the foot of their beds. Ms. Hale is widowed, her husband had been imprisoned due to domestic abuse and later killed in the facility. The children have been the only ones to have seen the entity, yet Ms. Hale has seen some of the water left behind. The sleepless nights of her children have been affecting them deeply. The case has moved up in priority for this reason.**

* * *

**Edward**

Since leaving the office, Bella had been on edge. The drive to Ms. Hale's home was a little over forty miles away, so I hoped to get her to talk to me. Something scared her or made her angry and I was positive it had something to do with me, and possibly the young man with whom she was talking with before I interrupted.

I wasn't sure why I was compelled to walk across the street and find out who the man was. Perhaps it was the fact that they looked so comfortable around each other. I was never one to be jealous. However, it was the emotion I felt when I had seen them embrace.

"Angel," I whispered, my fingers tightening around the steering wheel. "Please tell me what happened back there."

I watched her eyes close as a small sob escaped her. I stomped on the brakes immediately and pulled onto the shoulder. "Edward," she gasped, grabbing the handle above the passenger door. I heard the radio squawk as Emmett complained about my driving skills.

I grabbed the radio and talked to the rest of my team. "Go on ahead," I said. "We'll be behind you in the few minutes."

"All right, boss," Emmett said, albeit warily. "Don't you think it's a little cold to be getting it on in a car?"

I rolled my eyes and refused to reply to his question. I watched the van and two more cars pass us, all filled with members of my team. After a short minute, I turned to Bella and asked my question again.

Taking her hand in mine, I played with her fingers and pulled her chin up to meet my eyes. "Please tell me," I said softly.

Her bottom lip trembled as tears filled her eyes. "That was Jacob back there."

I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion. "He's dead, Bella," I said flatly, cringing at the sound of my voice. "I wouldn't have been able to see him. Even with Hayley, my own daughter, I wasn't able to see her."

She nodded and took my face in her hands. "He walks amongst the living as something else."

Whatever he was, it scared her. "Tell me," I pleaded as her lips brushed against mine. I allowed her to linger there, kissing me seemed to alleviate some of the tension between us.

"He's an angel of death."

"All right," I said cautiously. "You can see him because of your gift." She nodded. "But others wouldn't be able to?" She nodded again as more tears fell from her eyes. "That's why you're upset, because I could see him."

"Yes," she said softly. "I was angry that he chose to become this in the first place, but then when I realized you can see him…" Her breaths were coming out in short pants, a panic attack was at the cusp of her awareness. I tried to calm her by taking her in my arms, but it was as if she couldn't hear me. "It was a warning of sorts. He came to let me know that you may die in the next year."

Her sobs continued as I pulled her onto my lap, crying against my neck. "I can't lose you," she whispered. "I just can't. It's too soon."

"Tell me what he said," I said in the softest voice I could manage. I had to remain strong for her, show her that I wasn't scared. Death wasn't something I feared, it was the thought of leaving her alone that scared me much more. Protection and love was something Bella needed, so that she'd thrive.

I had given that to her since she allowed me to love her. I feared what would become of her if I died suddenly. I wouldn't allow that fear to force me to leave, that would only serve to make us suffer needlessly.

Through broken sobs, she told me how Jacob's powers worked. In essence, I could die the next day or months from now, or not at all. It was all subjective. "Bella," I said so softly, kissing her gently as she stirred in my arms. "I wasn't the only one that saw you talking to him." She stiffened, and I ran my hands down her back to soothe her. "Jasper and Lauren were the ones that pointed out you talking with Jacob."

"Do you know if anyone else saw him?" she asked as she looked up at me. I shook my head. "Three people, the odds are that can't be a coincidence."

"What are you thinking?" I asked as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Bella sighed and laid her forehead against mine. "It may be something that happens that will cause all of your deaths at the same time."

"We need to talk to the rest of the crew," I said thoughtfully. "We don't have to tell them exactly why, just ask if they saw you talking with someone outside of the office."

"Whatever it takes to figure out when or why," she said, her bottom lip trembling again.

"Shh," I whispered and took her face in my hands. "We can't live looking over our shoulders everyday, Bella." I kissed her then, for it was something we both needed at the time. "We'll live each day to its fullest as I intended to do with you, before all of this."

She nodded. "I love you so much," she said softly.

"And I love you," I murmured, kissing her again. "Let's get this case done and we'll see about taking a week long vacation. What do you say?"

She smiled then, her tears lingering at the corners of her eyes. "How about we stay somewhere with a big fireplace and it's always quiet?"

"Sounds like our house," I said with a laugh. She climbed off my lap and settled in her seat.

"Yes," she mumbled. "It's the only place that I know of that still has a feeling of peace filling it."

I smiled as I started the car. The house did feel like that, but I knew Hayley wasn't the only reason. Bella filled it with love, since the day I met her.

We arrived almost ten minutes after the team arrived and we found them waiting for us just outside of the client's home. I knocked on the driver's side window of the van Emmett was driving.

"Has she come out yet?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at the large, gloomy home. It was in a bad state of disrepair and in need of a paint job.

"Not yet," Emmett said, lowering his window further. I could see a shiver pass through him, the cold Colorado wind quickly making its way inside the van. "Doesn't look like anyone's home either."

"She's home," I said. "I asked her to stay long enough to give me, you and Bella a tour."

"Where is she staying tonight?"

"At a neighbors with the kids, thankfully."

Emmett nodded and rolled up his window to step out. "Fuck, it's cold," he said, zipping up his jacket.

"Hope you wore layers since the hub will have to be basement."

"Oh right," Emmett said with a grimace. "Put me in the room with the most spiders."

I had to laugh at that and clasped his shoulder. "I still don't understand how you're willing to do anything to get something paranormal on video, yet you're scared of little eight-legged creatures."

"Don't even joke about spiders," Emmett said, looking horrified and brushed imaginary spiders off this jacket. It'd become a nervous habit of his whenever someone mentioned bugs of any kind to him. I smiled at him as Bella made her way over.

"Ready?" she asked, holding out her hand for mine. I was happy to have her with me but I could already see she was nervous.

"Do you see something already?" I asked, concerned of what she may have seen.

She nodded and gave me a small smile. "It's nothing to do with the case," she said as she looked over my shoulder. "It's just a residual spirit that's lingering along the street."

"Cool!" Emmett said, looking around. "Who is it?"

Bella smiled and shook her head. "It's a dog," she said, grinning. "He's trying to lick my feet." She started to giggle and bat her hand at her leg.

"Dude," Emmett whispered as he watched Bella kneel to talk to air. "The reading on your girlfriend and man's best friend are off the fucking charts." He held out the meter for me to see and it was well above normal.

"I wish I had a tennis ball," she said as she stood up and wiped her hands. "He looks like he wants to play."

"Does that happen often?" I asked as I took her hand again.

She shook her head. "Not really. At least, he's the first I've ever seen."

"If you take him in, at least you don't have to worry about feeding him," Emmett said. Bella smacked his shoulder and called him mean. I laughed at them as she lectured him about respect for the dead.

I gave a heads up to the rest of the team to start unloading the gear while we took a tour of the home and spoke with Ms. Hale.

Once Jasper and his camera were up and ready, we headed toward the house. His sound guy, Ben, had met us here, having lived nearby. "The air is so cold around here," Jasper pointed out. "The river nearby has to be the reason."

Emmett nodded and rubbed his gloved hands together. "Yeah, the damn house is in such bad shape, it has to have tons of drafts in it."

"Any history with the land and house?" Bella asked as Jasper turned the camera in her direction. Having a camera right behind my shoulder was going to take some getting used to.

"Alice and Lauren did a thorough search on its history. The house has been in her family for a long time. Her parents left it to her after their deaths, but they were in debt and Ms. Hale has been forced to pay off their bills to keep the house."

"How about the client herself?" Bella inquired, seeming to know exactly what the camera would like to see and hear. I was reluctant to share our findings online, but she was right. We were going to charge a small subscription fee and that would help with expenses. The equipment alone was very expensive, and I had my eye on a few more toys.

I had to wonder, though; had Bella done this before? It seemed so natural to her.

"Ms. Hale has some bad history. There was a series of domestic violence calls made to the police, and it was only after the last time that she finally decided to press charges against her husband. Well, that's not true," I said thoughtfully. "The DA claimed that he could make a case without her testimony, based on her injuries alone, but she agreed after he convinced her."

"So her husband was charged and convicted for assault?" Bella asked, wrapping the scarf around her neck in an attempt to keep warm.

I nodded. "He died about eighteen months after he was convicted, killed in a brawl against a few other inmates."

"All right," Bella said and smiled. "I think I know what needs to be asked then."

"What's that?" I asked, poised on the front porch of the house.

"Who died recently?"

I nodded. "Good question. Her parents died years ago, more than a decade. So it would be someone recent, since her and the children have lived here their whole lives."

"Ready?" she said sweetly, looking up at me with a small smile. I knew she was only doing this to offer me some sense of comfort. Yet, I felt very little comfort by having her with me at the time. The team knew of the possible dangers. However, I believed that with Bella's perception, that she was at a much greater risk of harm.

I bent to brush my lips over hers. "If at anytime it becomes too much for you, let one of us know and we'll get you out of here." Her brows furrowed and her lips pursed. She didn't like my idea. "Promise me, Bella. Or we leave right now."

"But—"

I placed my finger over her mouth to stop her from arguing. "I've seen first hand, on more than one occasion, what a presence can do to you. You are my first priority." She pouted as if she was thinking about what I was telling her. "That's why you're going to be with me throughout the investigation."

She breathed deeply and nodded. "Fine," she said softly. "I don't have to like it."

"Of course not, you're stubborn," I said with a grin.

"Man," Emmett said while laughing. "When's the wedding date?"

"Next year, dumbass," I replied automatically.

"Oh really," Bella said firmly. "When was _I_ going to be informed?"

I blushed and shook my head. This was hardly the time to talk about our future. I lifted my hand to knock with the door flew open. Emmett jumped back and fell on his ass, as Bella yelped and fell against my chest.

"You are all so damn loud, that I'm sure you scared away any ghosts," a woman said, she stood just inside her house with a smile. Ms. Hale was stood tall at about five foot eleven, her long hair was dark blond and all pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of her neck. She was in her early thirties, according to her birth certificate. She was dressed as if she were ready for bed in a long sleeve sweater and matching sweats.

"Sorry," I said. "It's our first time working together," I pointed between Bella and me, "And our first time that we have a camera following us around."

She waved away at my apology. "It's fine, I found it amusing. I was about to pop a bag of popcorn in the microwave to pull up a chair and watch."

Emmett laughed loudly behind us as he stood up and brushed off his behind. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

"All right," the woman said. "I'm Rosalie Hale, you can call me Rose. Come on in."

Once I had introduced Rose to everyone accompanying us on the tour, I told her to try to pretend that the camera wasn't there. I asked for the basic information of the house, including the layout.

"It's two stories, there's a basement, three bedrooms, two bathrooms on the floor above us. The basement is accessible by a door in the kitchen and by a door in the backyard." Rose was quick to point out some of the tricky stairs and boards throughout the house. I had known most of information from the blueprints I had procured from the county records, however, owners tended to make changes without notifying the city. Ms. Hale's house hadn't gone through any major renovations since the early nineties.

"My son Zane's room," she said as she paused and opened the door to allow us inside. "He's only five years old, and after the first incident, he refused to sleep in his room. He now shares a room with his sister, who's across the hall."

Bella walked inside the room, touched a few surfaces; a desk, a book and a blanket. She suddenly removed her shoes and stood at the foot of the bed, swaying a bit. She looked drunk.

"Bella?" I placed my hand on her shoulder and she shook her head, looking up at me in confusion.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Residual emotions and I don't know what that was."

Rose walked over to Bella and pointed to the floor. "The first night that Zane saw the woman, she had left behind a small pool of water, exactly where you stood."

Bella nodded and bent to touch the area. "The wood here is warped," she said as I joined her. Emmett looked up and made a comment of the possibility of leaky roofs.

"I had a professional come out to check out the roof, attic, ceiling and plumbing. He hadn't reported any problems," I said as checked the windows for any leaks and evidence of break ins.

"When my children and I inherited the house," Rose said as she stood behind us. "It was the first thing I had fixed and updated. The roof, plumbing and electricity."

I nodded. "Yes, the inspector pointed that out."

"Show us where your daughter's room is," I said as I pulled Bella to her feet.

As Rose stood aside to allow Bella to enter the other bedroom, she spoke in a whisper, "This is Rebecca's room. She's nine years old and the spitting image of me." She smiled as she walked past us to fluff a pillow on the brightly colored bed. "She's fiercely protective of her brother."

"Has anyone died recently?" Bella asked. "Anyone that you knew, or perhaps didn't?"

Rose shook her head. "Royce, my ex-husband died in prison four years ago. I have no other family, and from what Royce told me before, neither did he."

Again, near the bed was another warped section of flooring, lighter in color than the surrounding wood. It felt much colder too. Bella walked slowly from the spot and out the door. Her steps were cautious and she turned to look down the hall, to either side, before heading toward the left. Rose tried to stop her from going to the last door, I held out my hand and shook my head.

It was obvious that Bella was picking up something; it was best not to disturb her if she wasn't at risk. Bella's lips curled in a slight snarl as she stepped into a softly coffee colored bedroom.

"I haven't seen her, I swear," Rosalie gasped. "But as you can see, she visits me often."

Her bed stood between two small windows, the flooring was a dark hardwood, yet, all around the bed were lighter spots. Larger ones seemed to be on the right side. "You sleep on the right?" I asked Rose and she nodded.

"Emmett?" Bella said softly as she looked out the window. "Tell Alice not to touch anything here. There's so much pain and fear among the things in the house. It would be too much for her." She turned to Rosalie. "You were so brave to finally say enough was enough."

Rose bit her lip as she pulled at her long ponytail of dark wheat colored hair. "I should have done something much sooner. I was afraid of him, of the power he had over me."

"Just because he was an officer of the law, didn't give him the right to abuse his power over you."

I was in awe of the information that Bella had already determined just from a tour of the house. I hadn't told her and the others about Rosalie's husband. I hadn't wanted them to be influenced by the information; Alice and Lauren were the only ones aware of that Royce King was a police officer.

Rose nodded. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for coming out here and helping."

"We'll do what we can," I said to Rose as I ushered Bella from the room. Once we were in the living room, I gave the orders to Emmett of where to set up cameras and recording devices. Bella sat with Rosalie, speaking in whispers.

_**11:03 pm**_

_**Rebecca's room**_

Ms. Hale left to her neighbors shortly after the tour, as my crew set up the cameras. Once I was able to determine from the computer screens that all the cameras were set up correctly, lights went out at 9:48 pm. Since Alice agreed with Bella's assessment of the use of her ability and potential harm, she had first watch downstairs along with Lauren. All the connecting wires for the cameras ran along the basement stairs, and everyone was fitted with walkie-talkies and equipment.

Emmett and Eric decided to take Ms. Hale's bedroom, while Bella and I took Rebecca's room. The camera followed us but remained in one corner of the room. I radioed Emmett, letting him know that I wanted to trade rooms around midnight.

Bella lay curled to her side on Rebecca's bed, looking at me as I sat on the floor against the wall. "I remember," she whispered softly. "My dad telling me how boring stakeouts were."

I gave her a smile and shrugged. "You can log in hundreds of hours of doing this and only gather a few seconds of evidence."

She nodded. "So you've had experiences before?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Only two things, one's a recording and the other was about 2.3 seconds of video of something strange."

"Wow." She smiled and held out her hand. I took it, kissing her palm softly. "There's a heavy tension in the room, but it's not bad compared to the hallway and Rose's room. I don't think this spirit is out to hurt the children."

"You haven't seen a spirit?"

She shook her head. "I know something's been here. I sensed residual feelings, what she did as she walked around the house."

"Are you certain that it's a woman?"

Bella nodded. "She doesn't like Rosalie very much at all," she said lowly. "That's why there's so many spots around her bed. She stands watching over her, probably every night."

Around midnight, we did an group exchange. The camera continued to follow Bella and I, but Emmett went downstairs to watch the video footage as it was being recorded. Lauren and Eric took Rebecca's room.

Alice joined Bella and me. Alice held onto a small digital recording device and placed it on the bed. Bella turned to me and said that it'd be a good idea to explain to the camera what an EMF detector was. I nodded, scratching my head as I did a sweep of the normal EMF reading was. Emmett had said that it was between 0.78 to 1.2, so it was well within normal parameters. I started with gentle motions from right to left, walking from each corner of the room until I reached the center. I followed that pattern with an up and down motion until I was able to determine that the normal readings for the room were under 1.2.

While I explained to the camera the Trifield Meter that measured EMF, Bella and Alice took stations near the bed. Alice removed her gloves and was about to touch the bed when Bella stopped her.

"Don't Alice," she whispered. "It's not pretty and I really don't think you'll survive what you'll see." I was curious to what Bella was referring to, but I was sure it had to do with Rose's husband. Alice sighed, but agreed and put her gloves back on.

As I continued to explain to the camera, I demonstrated the sweeping motion to use to get an accurate reading when it fluctuated. Jasper looked at me from behind the camera with a raised eyebrow. I did the motion again and it repeated, the same peak occurred toward the window. Right in Bella's direction. Jasper gave me a "what the hell" look as Bella stood beside the window.

Again, she looked drunk, swaying where she stood. Alice pressed a finger to her lips, to keep us from talking. Bella's shoulders slumped and she regained her balance by holding on to the window sill.

"She's here," she said in the same voice she used when the dead were near. "Outside."

I quietly stepped into the hallway and called up Emmett. "Grab Eric and Lauren and head outside. Take one of the handhelds and get some readings of the backyard."

"Will do," Emmett radioed back. "Anything else we should take?"

"Just a DR and an EMF," I answered before returning to the bedroom. Jasper stood directly behind Bella as she made her way around the bed in stilted movements. I tried to make my way over to her but Alice stopped me.

"Nothing's wrong," Alice whispered. "It's just that since the spirit is near, Bella can get a better handle of its emotions and what she's doing here."

Bella looked up to meet my gaze and gave me a small smile. "I'm fine," she said. "As I said before, she's not here to hurt the children. She's their grandmother, Rose's ex-husband's mother."

"Rose had mentioned that her ex hadn't had any family," I said as I walked toward her. I brushed her cheek with the tips of my fingers. "Are you really all right?"

She nodded. "She was a drunk, so I think that's why she moves like she does."

"Yes, there were a few times you looked drunk yourself," I said as I took her hand in mine. "Which was why I was asking if you're all right. I'm sorry if I seem overbearing."

Bella smiled and shook her head. "I understand. It's not everyday you see your girlfriend take on traits of a spirit."

"No, it's not," I whispered and kissed her softly. "So let's keep that to a minimum please."

She nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"All right, why don't we meet up at the hub, see what everyone has gotten so far."

~TDPS~

We all stood behind the screens on the table we'd put downstairs in the basement. Emmett sat in one of the chairs and pointed out that the camera in Rose's room had fallen. I sent Eric and Lauren went back upstairs to fix the camera.

"Did you get anything while you were outside?" I asked Emmett.

"Not sure," he said. "I felt someone behind me, swear I heard someone whisper in my ear. Got the fucking shudders after that. But Eric found a trail of wet footprints leading up to the back entrance of the house. He said he recorded it."

"Once they get back, we're heading outside to take a look closer to the river," I said as I looked at the screen where Rose's room should be, looking toward the bed. Instead, it was on the floor, pointing at the direction of the foot of the bed.

"What the hell is that?" Emmett asked, pointing at a spot on the screen. I leaned in closer and was able to see drops of water forming on the floor near the camera. I tapped Emmett's shoulder to get him to move.

"Get up there with a hand held," I said, turning toward Bella. "Is she in the house?"

Bella nodded and bit her lip. "She doesn't know I'm here yet," she said. "She always angry when she's in that room. It might not be a good idea for me to go up there if she is."

"Agreed," I said.

Emmett nodded and took off with the camera and a meter. I watched as the video camera in Rose's lifted and Eric's face came into view. He was completely oblivious to the presence in the room. Right behind him, Lauren was looking in the direction of the bed. She was a little more open to the idea of ghosts and more perceptive of them. Though nowhere near the level of Bella and Alice.

I watched as Lauren tapped her husband's shoulder and pointed toward the bed. The camera wasn't rigged for sound, but the recorder picked up their conversation.

"Look on the floor," Lauren said to Eric. Eric looked over his shoulder and cursed. He quickly mounted the camera and angled it toward the bed again. "Where's the water coming from?" Lauren asked as she directed a point-and-shoot thermometer toward the center of the room. Previously, the room had ansteady temperature of sixty-eight degrees. Bella stood behind me and together, we watched Lauren walk closer to the bed. The reading on the thermometer was dropping rapidly.

Emmett slipped quietly into the room with the camera in his hand. He stepped out of range when suddenly Eric cursed.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, pointing toward the window.

Though nothing stood at the foot of the bed, something was reflecting off the window. "I don't know," Emmett said. "The camera's picture looks distorted."

I turned toward Jasper and gestured for him to get his ass up there. He nodded and was about to make his way upstairs when he stopped. "Where the hell is Bella?"

Alice cursed and removed her glove. At the table's edge was a bottle of water Bella drank from earlier, picking it up with her ungloved hand, she whispered, "She went outside to call Rosalie and maybe get the spirit's attention."

I called up to Emmett who tried to tell me something, but I stopped him. "Bella went outside, I think to lure the ghost. Get back there once you think the activity is gone upstairs."

"What the hell is she thinking?" he said through the radio. "Shit, Edward, that thing is gone. All the equipment was going crazy and now, it just stopped. We'll be right down."

I ran past Alice, Jasper and Ben, and found the door to the backyard from the basement. "Bella!"

"Bella," Alice called out along with the rest of us as we made it out to the lawn. Behind the house, Rose had a small play area for the kids, a deck with a covered barbecue grill and what looked like a herb garden.

I turned toward Eric. "Show me where you saw the footprints," I said firmly. I followed him toward a side yard where there was a trellis that led to Rose's room. I cursed and asked him what direction they looked they had come from.

I prayed we weren't too late as we ran toward the river. Even though the backyard was fenced in, it was in need of fixing. There was missing slats here and there. Bella stood just outside one of the openings and held her hand out. Surrounding her was a pool of water, though she seemed to be dry. I opened a nearby gate and made my way toward her, the others following close behind me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I called Rose for her ex's last name and called my dad," Bella whispered, swaying again. I captured her before she fell as she continued to explain. "He said his mother, Beth King, died a few months ago." I cursed under my breath, she died around the time the occurrences started in Rose's home. "She had accidently drowned while she was intoxicated."

"Let's get some readings out here," I whispered to Emmett and Eric. They nodded and turned to walk along the slow moving river. It was relatively cold, and there were patches of ice along the banks. I brushed my lips against Bella's cheek and held her close. "Don't do that again."

"I only meant to call, I couldn't get a signal inside the house." She looked up to me, the tip of her nose and the apples of her cheeks were flushed from the cold. "I'm sorry."

"I can't lose you," I whispered as I laid my forehead on hers. "I can't, sweetheart."

"I know," she said, laying her head on my chest. After a few minutes, we decided to split up again into groups to see if we could get anything. I was speaking to Jasper as Emmett and Eric made their way to the house when Lauren said something.

"What the hell is happening?" Lauren murmured, pointing toward the river. Water seemed to creep over the edge and in our direction. Slowly, in an almost snakelike movement, water pooled at our feet.

"Get back," Bella said in that voice that she used to talk with the dead. "Get the hell back!"

I watched as fear came over the delicate features of Bella's face. Her pale complexion almost glowed under the moonlight as we stood by the river's edge.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked as I stepped closer. She held up her hand and shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

_What the hell is wrong with her?_

I took one step toward her and the puddle of water in which we stood suddenly pulled back. As if it was being suctioned back toward the river. I looked up at Bella in confusion, shock clearly evident on her face.

Alice and Lauren screamed as Bella fell face first on the ground. Her eyes snapped back to mine, her fingernails digging into the dirt. Her blood-curdling scream echoed around us as I, and the other members of my team, reached for her.

"Edward!" Her body slid backward toward the water, dust and forest debris whipped around her. Bella's fingers left gouges in her wake as she tried to fight whatever had a hold of her.

I lunged toward her; damn it, I shouldn't have left her side. "Bella!" I cried out as I scrambled for her outstretched fingers, falling to the ground as she continued to scream.

"I can't swim," she screamed. "Help me!"

I missed her by a mere inch as she disappeared under the dark water. "Fuck!" I said as I crawled toward the edge but felt resistance as Emmett and Eric held me back. "Let me go!" I roared as I fought against their hold. "Bella!"

* * *

**AN: Thanks to kyla713 for your help and encouragement. The second part to this will be up at midnight. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel to She Speaks Fear and Truth.**


	2. Case No 186 Part 2

**The Denver Paranormal Society**

**Chapter Two — Case No. 186 ****Part Two**

* * *

**Here's part two a little early. Enjoy;)**

* * *

Alice pointed at the water and Jasper stood near her. "Look," she said. In between one side of the river and the other, the water churned and bubbled.

"Fuck," Emmett said and let me go. Once he had, I was ready to jump into the water after Bella when her head bobbed out from under the surface of the water. Her eyes were closed as I cried her name again.

Suddenly, her body was thrown from the water, arching high above us toward the house. Everyone around me rushed toward her and there was screams as we saw Bella about to hit the ground.

However, that was not what happened. Instead, just a few feet before her back hit the deck, she slowed. The tips of her feet touched the ground first, before she appeared to be laid out onto the floor.

"What the fuck?" Jasper said from behind the camera. We ran toward her and once I reached her, I found her lips were chattering and blue in color.

"Damn it," Emmet said loudly. "She's fucking freezing, get her inside the house."

I lifted her into my arms and headed inside. I heard Lauren and Alice say something about getting towels and blankets as the followed me. "Emmett," I said, "tell me what to do." I was damn thankful that I had a licensed paramedic on my team.

"Take her clothes off and surround her with your body heat until we can get something for her to wear."

I nodded and tore Bella's jacket and shoes off. I proceeded to strip her as Emmett helped me out of my jacket. I wrapped my arms around her as the front door flew open and Rose stood there, looking thoroughly scared.

Bella whimpered in my arms. "Get her out of here," she gasped, her eyes opening slightly. "She's after her, its not safe for her."

"What the hell is going on?" Rosalie asked as she ran toward us. "Oh my God, I saw something from my neighbor's...is she all right?"

"She's cold and needs some clothes," Emmett said in a soothing voice. "She'll be fine though."

"What happened?" Rosalie asked again.

"Get her out of here!" Bella screamed as she looked toward the patio doors that led to the backyard. _Is the ghost coming?_"She's not safe here. The only reason she's still alive is because the kids are always with her!"

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked, taking a step closer to us.

"She blames you for Royce, his mother blames you," Bella said and started to shake violently. "Thinks you lied to the police. For his death. Killed my boy...killed my boy."

Rose shook her head. "I hadn't lied," she whispered gravely. "I don't even know her."

Bella sat up as Alice draped a blanket around her shoulders. She turned toward Emmett. "Get her out of here!" The back doors flew open. "Now!"

Emmett shrugged, he grabbed Rose by the hips and hoisted her over his shoulder. She screamed, pounding his back as he ran out the front door.

"Get me out of here, Edward. Everyone needs to get out of here. She's pissed." The kitchen faucet exploded as water rose in a geyser from it, causing Alice and Lauren to scream. "The farther away from the house and river, the less power she'll have over us."

I nodded and wrapped her up as best as I could. Everyone gathered their belongings and ran outside to where Emmett and Rose stood. "I hope you're insured against flood damage," Emmett said. "I'm going to see if I can turn off the main waterline to the house."

"Shit," Rose said as she watched Emmett and Eric make their way toward the side of the house. "Can you please explain to me what the hell just happened?"

Bella shivered in my arms. "She's been waiting for a time when the kids aren't with you."

"To kill me?"

Bella nodded. "She blames you for losing her only son."

"How do I stop her?"

Bella sighed. "I have to make a call. She won't listen to what you have to say. She doesn't care that Royce hurt you, said that you made the vows for better or worse."

"Bitch," Rose said firmly. "I don't know anything about her, but Royce said she left him and his father because her husband did the same to her."

"She must've found out about Royce some how," Bella said softly. "So when she killed herself, she immediately came to who she blamed for his death."

"Do you have somewhere to stay for a few days?" I asked, tightening my hold on Bella as she shivered in my arms.

"Yes," she replied. "I can stay at a friend's place."

"Don't go in there alone," Bella whispered to Rose. "But I think we'll be all right to get the equipment. She's gone now."

I nodded and Rose told Bella where some clothes would be for her. She also asked if we could pack some more things for her and her kids. Lauren and Alice followed us inside to help. I walked into Rose's room, fearing that the spirit was inside and refusing to put Bella at risk again.

"I hate water now," Bella murmured, her lips close my neck. "I really, really do."

"I don't blame you," I said, brushing my lips on her temple. "Are you sure she's gone?"

Bella nodded and asked for me to put her on the bed. "When we get home, I'm taking a long, hot shower or bath."

"Why don't you know how to swim?"

Bella sighed and bit her lip as her eyes met mine. "There was this one time, my parents took me somewhere, I was about seven or eight. It was a water park in California. I was learning to swim and I went to the deep end and put my head underwater. I opened my eyes and saw someone floating there. A little boy. He had drowned the year before."

"So you couldn't get in the water after that?" I said as I pulled a simple brown sweater over her naked chest.

"No," she whispered. "I just got used to not going swimming. It guess it kind of scared me too much to try again."

"Is that why you had such a reaction to seeing Hayley drowning when Garrett showed you?"

Bella nodded and pulled my face to look up at her. "I'm fine, Edward," she said softly. I hadn't been aware of the trembling of my hands, as she slipped hers into mine.

"I just need to get you out of here," I said firmly and knelt to the ground to help her into a pair of pants.

"I understand."

~TDPS~

As we made our way home, Bella warmed her hands in the warm air from my truck's vents. "I have to make a call."

"Who are you calling?"

"My version of Ghostbusters," she replied as she pulled her phone from her purse. "What would you have done in this situation?"

"I have a demonologist who would've came out to see what he can gather," I said thoughtfully. "Though he would go in as I do, not expecting to find anything and attempt to debunk what we've seen."

"Can you debunk what we saw tonight?"

I rubbed at my face and shook my head. "The spots on the floor could indicate that there's older plumbing under the house that is no longer in use. Only ripping it out may tell us if there's any leaks."

"I thought you said you had an inspector look into those kinds of possibilities."

"Maybe he wasn't as thorough as I would've liked." I looked at her and smiled. "Though I think you're presence may be the reason why the spirit chose to make a scene."

Bella smiled and shrugged. "She was upset to find the kids gone and Rose, too. She really hoped Rose was alone. She may have tried something if I wasn't with you, though possibly not like she did tonight."

"You going to call your friend," I said, merging onto a highway.

"Yes. It's for a voicemail box," she murmured. "He'll call me back once he gets the notification." I nodded, though I had no clue what she was talking about. "Dean, it's Bella. I have a monster-in-law with limited control of water trying to kill a woman. Need your help." She continued by leaving her number.

After hanging up, she explained that she had a couple of friends that were, in essence, ghost hunters, only going after those that hurt people. "How do they stop a vengeful spirit?" I asked

"I have an idea," she said softly. "But you're not going to like it."

"What, Bella?"

"We have to grab a couple of shovels and—" her cell phone rang, which she immediately answered. "Hey, Dean. Yeah, I'm back in Colorado." Bella proceeded to tell him what happened at Rose's house. "All right, I figured as much. You know how much I hate having to go that route, but we don't have much choice here. No it's fine, you don't need to come down here. It's not that," she looked at me and grimaced. "No, I'm seeing somebody." My eyes narrowed as I watched her grimace again. She was talking to someone she used to see; that was the only conclusion I could come to. After she hung up, she gave me a tight smile.

"He was the only one I could call," she said firmly. "He and his brother are the only ones I trust and know how to handle situations like this."

"How did you meet him?"

"They were passing through California," she said, as she looked out the window. "I lived there for a summer and I met them. Haunted bar."

"And?"

"Edward, are we really going to do the ex's talk after what just happened?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Sorry," I said bitterly. "I'm just having a hard time with the thought of you with someone else."

"I understand," she said in a teasing tone. "That waitress flirting with you at the restaurant the other night, I was ready to claw her eyes out." I smiled, feeling better that at least my emotion wasn't one sided. Stupid, I know, but it was the way I felt.

"I only have eyes for you, Bella," I said, smiling.

"It's a good thing your eyesight hasn't gone yet," she said and giggled.

"That's three days before you made an old man joke. A record," I teased. She laughed some more and the tension from the terrible night was gone. "Tell me what we have to do to make Rose's house safe."

After she told me, I chose not to bring it up again, until the following day. Emmett had returned to the office immediately with the others to start going through the footage and recordings. He was excited as Bella and I entered.

"We hit the motherlode, boss," he bellowed as I made my over to him.

"Tell me," I said as I pulled out a chair for Bella to sit.

"First," he said, turning to Bella. "You okay? That flying squirrel thing you did was freaky as hell."

Bella nodded. "I'm fine. Once I got home in a bath, I felt much better."

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and made a lewd comment about me helping in making her warm. I smacked the back of his head and asked him to get on with it.

"Rude," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't hear any denial though, boss." I figured there was no point in denying it, since he was right. He gave me a grin and pointed to the screen.

After all was said and done, we captured an image in the window of a woman, water that seemed to gather from nowhere near Rose's bed and Bella catapulting from the water and then slowing down.

"Did the ghost put you down?" Emmett asked, looking at Bella with wide eyes.

Bella shook her head. "I was aware and I thought about slowing down and it...um, happened."

We stood quiet at her explanation. "You never said you had those kind of gifts, Bella," I said, confused and honestly scared as hell.

"It's never happened before," she whispered, her eyes wide and luminous.

I shook my head and sighed. "It's not the first time I seen something happen to you like that," I said thoughtfully. "Outside my house, when Garrett showed you how Hayley died, you seemed to be held up by something."

"It was Jacob," she said.

"I don't think so," I replied. "The way you moved was so much like last night."

"Regardless," Emmett said. "It's fucking cool. Anyway, as far as recordings, we got a few weird things."

He proceeded to show us two recordings, one from when he went outside. A hoarse whisper of Rosalie's name and another time when Lauren, Eric and Emmett were in Rose's room.

_"Where is she? Rosalie killed my boy."_Bella shivered and closed her eyes after hearing the disembodied voice.

"What's the plan, boss?" Eric said. "We have to do something for that poor woman and her kids."

"He's right," Alice said softly. "There's a good chance the spirit will be angry after last night, take it out on them."

"Bella called a friend," I said, though "friend" came out more like a hiss. "Told her what we need to do."

Bella explained, and again, the office was silent.

"So we're not only in the ghost hunting and debunking business, we're gonna go after those that try to hurt people?" Emmett said as he rose to his feet. "I've got a couple shovels ready, I'm game."

"Same here," Jasper said. "Probably not a good idea to record that though." He grinned in my direction. "You know—evidence since it's illegal to dig up graves."

I nodded. "We can't have too many people. Jasper, Emmett and I should be just fine."

We agreed and discussed out next outing and marked a date for the following week. Eric was going to work on the website the following morning while Emmett, Jasper and I go to the local cemetery later in the evening.

After spending the rest of the day with Bella at home, I finally figured it was time to talk about something. "Bella," I said as I shifted her onto my lap. She had fallen asleep while we watched a movie in our bedroom.

She hummed and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sleepy," she whispered and nuzzled her nose against my neck. So much for talking, but it was for the best, discussing our future should be done when she's fully awake. I shifted her to my side and pulled a blanket around us.

"I love you," I whispered and kissed the top of her head as I pulled her close. I was actually thankful that she'd fallen asleep, at least this time, I wouldn't have to worry about her trying to convince me to take her to the cemetery in a couple of hours.

There was just some things you did not do with the one you love, that includes digging up the dead.

**Bella**

Something roused me from my sleep, and I felt unexpectedly cold. Which was highly usual, considering that Edward usually smothered me in his sleep. I stretched and realized why he wasn't in bed with me.

_Damn it! He went without me_. I sprang out of bed and scrambled downstairs, calling out his name. I checked the duffel bag I had left on the kitchen table that I packed with the instructions and things he would need to get rid of Rose's problem.

It wasn't there, but the box of sea salt was. I groaned and ran back upstairs to change. I quickly found my cell phone and cursed when it went straight to voice mail. I prayed that Edward didn't have a signal and something hadn't gone wrong. I dialed Emmett's number.

_"This is the E__-__man, can't answer the phone because I'm in the middle of saving the world. You know what to do. If this is an emergency__,__call Ghostbusters."_

I wanted to laugh as his laughter faded when the voice mail box beeped, but I couldn't. Something could be wrong; why wouldn't they have their phones on? Once I had a sweater I on, I tried Jasper's number and the same thing occurred. What were the chances of all of them having no signal at a cemetery?

With the salt in hand, I ran out to the garage and prayed my jeep would start, it'd been giving me trouble for the past week. I dialed Alice's number when my car thankfully started. "Alice," I said as she answered. "Have you heard from Jasper today?"

She seemed reluctant to answer. _Did she really think I wouldn't know that he spent the night with her already?_"Why?"

"They forgot the salt," I said, pulling out of my driveway. It was freezing, so I turned on the heat as I made my way down the street. "Once she figures out what they're going to do, she's going to try and attack."

"Bella," Alice said gravely. "There's a pond in that cemetery and an extensive sprinkler system."

I moaned and stepped on the gas. "I'm on the way, keep trying to reach them."

"I will. Be careful, Bella," she warned. "She's pissed at you."

"She wouldn't be first one," I said lowly, hanging up.

It'd taken me several minutes until I finally reached the gates of the cemetery, but I didn't see Edward's truck. Or any vehicle for that matter. I cursed when I realized that a car out this late at night, might be noticed. I made a mental note to call my Dad, just in case my car was seen by nosy neighbors.

I made my way further down the street and parked a block away. I carried the box of salt under my jacket and walked toward the back fence of the cemetery. I scratched my elbow as I climbed over and cursed as my foot twisted a bit when I landed on the other side. My phone rang, telling me that getting a signal shouldn't be a problem for the guys too.

"Anything," I whispered as I walked toward a more lighted area.

"None of them are answering," Alice said. "What are you going to do?"

"Go save their butts," I said firmly. I squinted my eyes and tried to focus on something ahead. It was pitch black outside. There was a couple of beams of lights bobbing toward the west end of the area. "I think I see them. Their flashlights are moving. That has to be a good sign."

I hung up and started to run in their direction. "Run!" Emmett said as he barreled toward me. Water started to spew out from every where, drenching me in seconds. He made to grab me but I side-stepped him and ran toward Edward and Jasper. Edward's eyes widened when his eyes met mine.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he roared as he ran toward me. "We really pissed her off!"

"You forgot the salt," I screamed as I scrambled toward the small basic headstone. I tore off the top of the salt box and poured a handful in my palm. "Where is she?"

"I have no idea," he said as he reached me. "But we're not waiting to find out."

"We have to put a stop to her now," I said as I tore away from his hold. "Hurry!" Suddenly, the angry spirit was in front of me as she screamed in my face. I stepped back, almost falling into her grave, Edward managed to catch me. I threw the salt toward her face, causing her to hiss and retreat. I murmured a quick summoning spell and poured the salt around the grave.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked as he kept a strong hold on my arm. He looked over his shoulder as the sound of footsteps came toward us.

"Where are the matches?" I asked as I fumbled for the small bottle of lighter fluid on the ground.

The simple coffin inside the grave started to rattle, I felt Edward's grip intensify. "Holy fuck," Emmett said as he skidded to a halt just inches from the grave's edge. "Is she back in her bones?" He shook his head. "Bugs! Worms!"

Jasper had a small camcorder and was pointing it inside the grave. "That's fucking cool," he said. "Toss a match someone."

I looked at Edward, holding out my hand. He shrugged and patted his pockets. "I don't have them," he hissed, turning toward Emmett. "Damn it, they fell when Emmett started to scream like a girl."

"We don't have much time," I said as I knelt to feel for the matches on the ground. "If the wind makes a hole in the line of salt, she'll escape."

"Something tells me Little-Miss-Ghost-Eliminator has done this before," Emmett said, shaking his head on his knees looking for the matches too.

"You _think_," Edward spat, clearly angry that I knew what I was doing.

"Found them!" Jasper cried out. I jumped on my feet as he pushed up to his.

"Hurry," I said excitedly. He held up the matchbook and tried to light one, it immediately was extinguished from the wind. Just as he tried for another the coffin stilled. I froze, my eyes checking the line of salt I poured earlier. "Now, Jasper," I whispered.

The coffin rattled and the top flew out, luckily Edward pulled me back in time. The body inside sat up and looked as if it was screaming. Emmett fell on his butt, cursing and retching. Refusing to dwell on what she looked like, I pulled the matchbook from Jasper's frozen hand.

Lighting a match, I turned back to the body, the hands raised as if she tried to reach for me. I watched as the match fell from my hand, the flickering flame immediately growing as it came into contact with the lighter fluid.

A terrible scream filled the air, that was the end of the Lady of the Water.

**Edward**

I pulled a tired and cold Bella from her jeep, lending mine to Emmett so he could go talk to Ms. Hale the following morning. "Well, I'm really going to have to rethink you coming along," I said as I closed the front door.

"Whatever," Bella said as she made her way to the kitchen. "That's fine, but I'm still doing my own stuff."

I rolled my eyes. "Have you had to do that before?" I asked, following her.

"Yes," she whispered and took a drink of water from a glass. "I've been like this since I was a child, Edward. I had to learn the tricks of the trade. There's always a risk that a vengeful spirit could decide to take its revenge on me. I had to learn."

"Has a spirit latched onto you before?"

She nodded. "There's been a few," she replied. "That's the best way to get rid of them. Destroying the body, but sometimes, it's an object that the spirit is tied to, like for instance, a house. I had a blip on my record, for arson, but there wasn't enough evidence."

My eyes widened. "You had to burn down a house because it was the only way to destroy an evil spirit?"

She nodded again, her shoulders falling in defeat. She turned to look at me. "Do you still want to marry me and have babies with me?"

I shook my head and quickly closed the distance between us. "You silly, girl," I murmured, pressing my lips to hers. "Of course I want that with you. Why do you think that would change?"

She shrugged, wrapping her arms around my neck. "My baggage is a lot to handle, Edward," she said, nuzzling my neck. "I don't want you to have regrets."

"I have to admit, I'm afraid," I said softly. "Afraid for you, afraid of losing you. You're like a big target for supernatural things, it takes a little to get used to."

She nodded and brushed her lips against mine. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I won't keep anything from you."

"Is there anything else I should know?" I hummed as her lips sucked on my neck. "I don't have to worry about vampires and werewolves, do I?"

She tensed in my arms and looked up at me, then started to laugh when she saw my horrified expression. "I don't think so," she said, still laughing. "Though, you can never be sure in this world."

"I draw the line at vampires," I said in a firm tone, trying to keep a straight face. "Water-wielding ghosts and moving corpses is enough for one night."

"I don't think we'll ever get Emmett to step into a cemetery ever again," she said, grinning.

"I don't think so either." I kissed her once again and led her upstairs. "Now, can we get back to the topic of making babies?" I smirked and walked toward our bed. Bella giggled as I tossed her on the bed. "Wanna practice?"

* * *

**AN: Thanks to kyla713 for your help, love you darling. If you have a story to tell, an incident let me know. Thanks to all those that are continuing on this little ghost ride.**


	3. Case No 189

**AN:** I'm starting to post for this story again. Remember this is the sequel to She Speaks Fear and Truth. That needs to be read first for you to understand.

* * *

**Brief recap:**

Bella can talk and see ghosts. She met Edward through his late daughter Hayley who he thought was missing for a few years. After determining that she died by the hands of her mother who had manipulated Garrett (a boyfriend) to kidnap her, who died trying to save Hayley who fell in a river trying to get away from her mother.

Bella helped Edward comes to terms with Hayley's death, helped Hayley's spirit cross over, find her missing body and made sure Kate paid. Kate died because Garrett after learning the truth, pulled her soul and his into hell.

Oh and Kate tried to kill Bella by blowing up her house. Bella moved in with Edward and started to work with his investigation crew. They were headed to their first case when Jacob, a friend of Bella's that died years earlier, who crossed over after Hayley had chosen to return to Earth in the form of a Death Angel.

Those that will die in the next six months can only see him. At the end of She Speaks, Edward sees Jacob and Bella freaks out, telling Jacob to stay away from them, from Edward.

In the first two chapters, we have Rosalie Hale's case who has two children with strange sightings of a woman by her children and usual puddles of water showing up everywhere. Once Bella arrives, she determines the ghost haunting Rosalie is her dead ex's mother out for revenge because Rose reported his abuse and he was convicted where he later died in prison.

During the investigation, we see the ghost with the ability to manipulate water, pulling Bella into a river nearby and later spitting her out almost drowning her. The guys then decide to visit the ghost's grave and destroy the corpse and only succeed when Bella brings the one key ingredient in the spell.

We end with Bella and Edward deciding they want to make babies soon. It might be best just to reread. Lol. Sorry for the long note, won't happen again. Enjoy and thanks.

* * *

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are the product of my imagination, or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living, dead, business establishments, events, or places are coincidental.

* * *

**The Denver Paranormal Society**

**Chapter Three – Case No. 189**

* * *

**Emmett**

I groaned when I felt Rosalie's lips against mine, fighting to keep myself in control. I had to take it slow with her, because she was a mother and she'd kick my ass if I tried pushing her too hard. She simply wasn't ready to sleep with me, though I had tried several times to convince her.

I wasn't the "love 'em and leave 'em" type and she knew that, but she was still hesitant. Who could blame her? After that asshole of an ex-husband fucked with her head and hurt her, I knew winning her over wouldn't be easy. I couldn't forget that the asshole's mother tried to seek revenge from beyond the fucking grave.

So, slow and steady was what I was trying to do, but damn, the woman was like octane to my engine. She knew how to get me all worked up with only a damn kiss. And those sexy sounds of hers. Gah!

I cursed the center console of my truck, wanting desperately to feel more of her against me. I considered lifting the thing up and pulling her sexy body over. My hand had a mind of its own and made my wish come true. Now, with the console up, I pulled Rosalie closer.

"Emmett," she gasped as I nibbled at her neck. Fuck, she smelled so good. "Emmett."

"Yeah," I groaned and returned to her mouth. I couldn't stay away from that fucking perfection.

"Wait," she said suddenly, pulling back enough to look behind her, outside her window. "Did you hear that?"

Just as the question left her lips, my EMF detector started to whine in my duffel bag on the back seat. I always carried that thing with me, never knowing when a case would drop in our laps. Her eyes turned to me again as we listened closely. I pulled the reader out and adjusted the volume, watching as it reached the highest setting.

I looked back up at Rosalie, her eyes focused on her visible breath. It was normally cold during that time of year, but considering I had the heat at full blast as we sat on the usually deserted bridge, we shouldn't have been able to see our breath.

"What is it?" she whispered. Just as she asked the question, a soft whimpering cry pierced the night. "A baby?"

_Oh fuck, better call the boss. _

**Edward**

I felt Bella's breath skim across my jawline and neck, her arm draped along my stomach as she slept. I had no such luck in the sleep department as of late. Not because I wasn't used to lying beside her every night; that was the best part.

No, the problem was that, as time went by, the more it had become limited. For the past week, I'd been seeing more of those "Angel of Deaths" around. I hadn't mentioned it to Bella because it would only serve to make her more upset.

Jacob hadn't appeared to me again, not since that first time. I hoped, if I were to leave Bella, it would be him to lead me home. A part of me felt ready for what happened after death; yet, my heart knew that Bella wouldn't survive the loss. I didn't want to leave her. The time we shared wasn't enough, and I needed more.

I felt Bella stir against me, her thigh sliding up mine. "Emmett's gonna call," she mumbled in her sleep. She settled again after nuzzling my chest. I laughed, wondering what she was dreaming about and kissing the top of her head.

Before I managed to fall asleep a few minutes later, my cell phone on the dresser started to vibrate. "What the hell?" I whispered, not wanting to wake up Bella. A middle of the night phone call was never a good thing.

I rolled away from her gently and answered on the third ring. "Hey boss," a deep voice said in a husky whisper. I stilled when I recognized the voice on the line—Emmett. I looked down at Bella, who remained blissfully unaware in her slumber.

Had another "gift" manifested? It wasn't the first time I had noticed that something she said in passing or in her sleep actually happened minutes, hours, or days later.

"Eddie?"

I growled, "I've told you before, Emmett, to call me by my name."

"Did I interrupt some naughty Bella time?" He laughed, but I heard him cry out when a female voice chastised him. "Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry for calling so late."

I looked at the time and could see that it was well after midnight. "It's fine," I replied, pinching my nose from the sudden headache that emerged. "Is something wrong?"

"Boss," Emmett said, annoying me once again. He started to explain what happened and where his experience had occurred. "Well? Should I start a file?"

I cleared my throat and rubbed a hand down Bella's arm. The case would be centered near a bridge, but there was very little water in it, though. However, bridges and large bodies of water were things I wanted to stay away from because of how Hayley had passed. There was also the fact that I worried about Bella around water since she didn't know how to swim. She should be fine for this one, since it was a sand creek.

"Oh man, can you hear it?" I heard the excitement in his voice, and when he seemed to hold out the phone, I heard the unmistakable wail of a child crying. There was no denying what I was listening to over the phone.

When Emmett returned to the line, I asked, "Are you sure there's no one out there?" It wouldn't be the first time; there had been a few instances of similar reports before in the area, and other things that had little do with a crying child.

"Yeah," he said gruffly. "It was fucking cold, but I got out my spot light from the trunk and checked everywhere. We haven't even seen a car down this road for almost thirty minutes."

That explained why they were at that bridge. There wasn't much for privacy at his apartment if he had a date earlier, since Emmett lived with his younger brother, Riley.

"Get the file started. Investigate any stories or accidents centered on or near the bridge and area. Keep in mind, that bridge has been around a while. You may have to go back as far as you can."

"Got it," Emmett replied. "I'll get started when I get into the office first thing in the morning."

"What is the name of the witness with you? Will she be willing to give us a testimony?" I asked, pulling out a notepad from my nightstand. For a few moments, I thought the line went dead, until I heard a lot of hissing in the background.

"Emmett?" I tried again.

"Yeah, uh, the witness is Rosalie."

My breath caught at his confession. My first thought was, good for them. The next was all the complications that would arise. Damn it!

"We'll discuss this violation when I see you tomorrow," I responded, hanging up before he could say another word.

I sent a text message to Ben to remove all information pertaining to Rosalie's case on our website. Though we kept Bella's name and any videos with her were blurred, the case and testimonials were now tainted. Some in the field would consider them possibly falsified, now that one of the team members was dating the client.

A few seconds after sending the message, I received two. One from Ben, indicating he'd work on it as soon as possible. The other from Emmett: _Sorry, boss_

I sighed and returned to Bella's side of the bed, wrapping around her body comfortably. As I started to feel the lethargic numbness of sleep, Bella turned to face me, whispering in my ear harshly, "You need to hit me!"

I stilled, suddenly alert, and knew then, that sleep would not come to me that night. Was it another warning for the future?

~TDPS~

**Case No. : 189**

**Date: December 19, 2010**

**Client Name: Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale (witnesses)**

**Subject: **_The witnesses reported after driving down Quincy Road just outside the city of Aurora, Colorado, where they parked near the third bridge. While they remained in their vehicle, with the heater on, Rosalie Hale heard something just seconds before; Emmett's EMF reader started alerting them of a high EMF spike in the area. Both describe the sound of a baby, or possibly small child crying. After hearing this, they called me and explained the situation. During the phone call, I heard the same sound they described. _

I paced the office downtown, waiting for everyone else to arrive for a meeting. It'd been three days since Emmett had called about his experience. Since then, Bella had slept worse than I had, and had been prone to jumpiness and a defensiveness I had never witnessed in her before.

She seemed on high alert; yet, unreasonably scared. I had found her in catatonic state twice and that scared me. Since our experiences with Hayley, Bella hadn't had such a severe reaction to spirits nearby. Her dreams since had been forcing her to wake up screaming, yet with no memories of them. We both worried that it had to do with the case we were going to work later that night.

After I had a chance to sleep on what Emmett had told me of his experience, I realized I remembered something about the area the following morning.

As a history buff, especially western/native eras, the area was the location was near the Hungate Massacre of June 1864, also known as The Sand Creek Massacre. Allegedly, an Indian raiding party had attacked and murdered a young family there. It was all inconclusive since records of that period were incomplete due to a flood in Denver and some were contradicting about the series of events that led to the murders.

Since then, the area had been prone to eyewitness accounts of several things, including the cry of a baby or child being heard down most of the road, especially near the bridge. There were a few reports of a man riding on his horse crossing the bridge, even the sound of horse's hooves galloping and its hard breathing, and several of beating drums, too.

One thing was certain; the cold weather would shorten our time on the investigation at night. We decided to spread it over two nights instead. Either way, it was going to be uncomfortable.

Bella emerged from the bathroom, looking refreshed, makeup covering the darkness under her eyes. She offered me a shy smile as I held out my hand to her, pulling her against my chest. "I don't like this," I murmured as I kissed the top of her head.

"You never do," she whispered, looking up at me. Her dark eyes stared back at me, the fear within them overpowered slightly by her determination. She wanted to help the child cross over to the light. She hated when children remained tied to the Earth when they could find peace elsewhere.

"You haven't been sleeping well, baby," I said, fingering a loose curl and smoothing it behind her ear. "I can't help but worry about you."

She nodded, understanding where I was coming from. "I know that and I appreciate it. I don't like feeling this anxious about a case, either. If I can't handle it, you will be the first to know."

My eyes narrowed, trying to see if she was being truthful. She was. "Damn straight, you'll tell me right away if you need to leave." She whispered a "yes," hugging me tightly.

"Hey, boss," Emmett said, clearing his throat behind us. We turned to see that Rosalie was beside him. "I thought it would be a good idea to bring Rosie along with us. She heard the baby way before I did."

"If you don't mind, of course," Rosalie added, looking nervous.

"We don't mind at all," I stated, shaking her hand after reluctantly releasing Bella. "It's going to be a cold night, though."

Rosalie's eyes widened. "I'm freaking out a little, but…" she looked at Emmett, holding out her hand for his, which he took immediately. "I want to know what he does and that he's safe when he's out there with you guys."

I nodded. "We don't purposely antagonize just to get a reaction. That's not what we're there for. The only reason we're working this case is because of your experience, and depending if we capture anything, we might not put up anything on the website."

"Good idea," Ben said as he entered the conference room with his laptop in hand. He was our soundman that worked with Jasper, but we also found out he was great with web design, blogging, and computers in general. He now managed all of that for the team and our network; he was a jack-of-all-trades. "The last thing we need is to have a ton of people doing drive bys in the area, causing traffic accidents or something. If we have usable footage, I could edit out what would disclose the area."

"You know how I feel about editing video of evidence," I said firmly. If someone erased seconds here and there, it could mean they tampered with what was on the film, too.

Ben put his laptop on the table and proceeded to type away, flipping the screen around for us to see after a few seconds. "Not sure if you were aware that someone claims to have caught video footage of the horseman."

"I didn't know," I said, my eyes drawn to the screen. "I heard of eyewitness accounts, but not actual footage."

"Yeah, not sure if it's real," Ben huffed and rolled his grey eyes. "You know how I feel about eighty percent of these kinds of videos on YouTube."

I snorted, completely agreeing with him. Bella and I watched as the video started to play. The picture was grainy as best, yet, there was no mistaking the horse on the screen. The picture jumped around, which meant it was a hand held. The sound of galloping hooves lasted for only a few seconds, coinciding with the horse's movements as it fled. The rider was more translucent than the horse, his clothing appeared to be period clothing, stiff shirt, rolled up sleeves with a vest and cowboy hat on the figure's head. Bella remained quiet but asked Ben to replay it.

I watched it again; the whole video was only forty-three seconds long, and the voices in the background sounded like young men, most likely drunk, too.

"Try getting a hold of the man that uploaded the video and see if he's from the area," I said, rubbing a hand over my jaw, thinking. "Maybe he can join us tomorrow night."

Ben smiled up at me, looking smug. "Already done, he'll be joining us tomorrow on the condition that his identity remains a secret."

"That's awesome, bro." Emmett laughed and patted his back. Poor Ben, with his five-seven stature but solid body, couldn't withstand the hit and tumbled into the table with a grunt. I sighed. Sometimes, Emmett had no idea how strong he was.

Rosalie asked to watch as I pulled Bella away from the group. "What do you think?" I asked, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, taking her hands in mine. They were cold, her fingers a little stiff.

"Not sure yet," she said softly. "The video doesn't show enough for me to form an opinion of it."

"But?"

Her eyes lifted to meet mine, a corner of her mouth lifting. "You know me too well."

"Of course," I said, tugging her against me again. "Now tell me."

"The figure is familiar," she said quietly, her head resting on my chest. "And I got the strangest sense of déjà vu watching that video."

"It could be something from your dreams."

She sighed and her arms tightened around me. "Maybe, we'll see."

~TDPS~

_**Case No. : 189**_

_**Date: December 23, 2010 2:32 am**_

_**Client Name: Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale (witnesses)**_

_**Update Entry: **__Cry Baby Bridge, as the case has been named, seems appropriate. It was our first case that we had to endure such extreme weather, where the entire investigation had to be outside. After tomorrow night, it will be our last. It was simply too cold to conduct a through investigation. Temperature gauges of the area were useless because of the wind, and at the time, some of our other equipment was unresponsive due to the cold. _

_It wasn't until four hours into the investigation, everyone too cold to continue much longer that something happened. We heard almost three full minutes of the baby crying and about an hour later, drums. According to the women in our group, the crying was probably no older than three to four years old. We were able to hear it for approximately one-mile stretch of the road. It nearly echoed, and we did get a few fluctuations on the EMF readers, but the digital recorders barely picked up anything. Ben is going to work on them from his own sound equipment and the recorders to see if he could clean them up a little more. _

_Our medium within the group said that she mostly felt residual levels of high anxiety and fear, then finally, rage. Another outside party joined us for the evening and she felt the same emotions that our medium had, but on a smaller scale. She also indicated that she would likely never join us again._

_We hope that tomorrow night will be better, though I cut my group by half. It will allow us to take turns and warm up when needed. Tomorrow's team includes myself, our medium, Emmett, Jasper on camera, Ben on sound and another eyewitness._

I finished typing up my entry and turned off the computer screen, sitting back to pop my neck a few times. My muscles still felt stiff from the cold. I rose from the chair and locked up before I headed upstairs. I stopped at the door of our bedroom, but detoured to Hayley's, across the hall.

Early on, Bella insisted that the door to her room always remain open. She didn't want the smell of stale air or the feeling that it was unused to happen. I agreed and didn't mind at all; it made sense. Sometimes, I would find her sitting on the flower shaped rug near Hayley's bed, reading one her bedtime stories. I had a harder time entering the room, but managed to play my piano more often.

I spread my hand across Hayley's pillow, wishing the scent of her shampoo still lingered, but it had slowly disappeared since her abduction. "I miss you, baby," I whispered. "Good night, sweetheart."

Seconds later, I was in our bedroom, my eyes quickly adjusting to the dark. The bathroom door was slightly ajar, light filtering through and across the room toward the bed where Bella lay. She was beautiful. I was a lucky man, watching as she shifted beneath the blanket, her leg sliding up against the other. Despite the cold, she hated wearing socks to bed but she had on leggings that looked incredible on her.

I slipped out of my jeans and shirt, throwing on a pair of pajama pants. My fingers curled around the familiar square box that I had bought weeks earlier. Hidden behind old t-shirts that I hardly wore, I lifted it out of the drawer and flipped the lid open. Nestled in black velvet was the ring I hoped to see on Bella's finger soon. Putting it away, I joined her in bed.

She grumbled as she curled up against my chest, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," I said, kissing her forehead and slipping my arms around her shoulders. "I decided to write my report already, while it was still fresh."

"You work too hard," she whined softly, her hand scratching gently over my abdomen. My lips curled up into a smile, her little gesture a telltale sign for what she wanted. "I'm still cold." The sleepiness in her voice replaced with desire.

I ran a hand down her back, warming her and the other cupped her bottom, pulling her on top of me. She smiled down at me, shaking her head and all her silky hair. I pulled her mouth to mine and kissed her. One touch of her beautiful lips had my blood sizzling, my body heating and my desire spiraling.

What little clothes we wore, disappeared under urgent need, but gentle hands. She was beautiful in her pleasure, rapture on her sweet face as she pulled back enough to take me inside her. My hands ran over her gorgeous legs, and once again, I wondered how I could be so lucky to have her.

Mutual groans escaped us both, filling the air. Her hips rocked and rolled, her hands reaching for mine, pulling them up to cup her breasts. I groaned, unable to keep my eyes off her. I sat up and kissed her after her next moan, captured the following whimper as she fell over the precipice with a whisper of my name. I rolled our sweat soaked bodies, intertwining our fingers and pulling her arms over her head.

Her dark eyes met mine, lips quivering as she moved along with my strokes. "I love you," she whispered, her body arching as I touched a finger between us, to her slick, hot skin. She cried again as I skimmed my tongue around her pink nipple. At the tight hold of her around me, I let go with a groan of her name and the echoing words of my love for her. Sated and exhausted, I kissed her softly before rolling us once again, pulling her against my side.

Minutes passed before she said something that made my heart racing once again. "I'm ovulating tonight."

A few weeks earlier, we agreed that we wanted children and we would let nature take its course. Bella stopped taking her birth control pills the day after. We also discussed marriage that night and we already decided we'd get married the following year. The only thing that stopped us from setting a date was the fact that I couldn't seem to surprise her to pop the question.

On the two occasions I had planned to, she seemed to know what I was about to ask, and I would chicken out. It rather sucked when your girlfriend seemed to have some precognitive abilities and knew what was about to happen. She never seemed disappointed when I failed to ask, which I was thankful for, since I hated the idea of hurting her. In a way, she seemed to think we were playing a game. I was determined to catch her by surprise and she was trying hard _not_ to reveal she knew it was coming.

It really wasn't fair.

"Oh really," I said softly, brushing some hair off her face and kissing her lips. "Give me about twenty minutes, let's double our chances." She giggled sweetly, pressing tiny kisses over my face, genuinely happy.

"I'll understand if I wore you out," she teased, her fingers tracing a pattern down my chest. I growled playfully, smacking her bottom and pulled her beneath me again. She grinned brightly as her hands wrapped around my neck. "Or maybe not."

~TPDS~

It was just before midnight later that night, and everyone was cranky and cold. We rotated the teams every twenty minutes, giving everyone a chance to warm up. Even Jasper and Ben took breaks, and at those times, we had use hand held cameras while they remained in one of the warm vans.

"What the hell are we doing out here?" Emmett groaned. Another man that joined us, the owner of the video footage of the horse and figure nodded in agreement. He refused to share his name, having us call him Chuck, instead. He also insisted on wearing a ski mask to hide his face from the cameras. Since we couldn't see his face, I insisted that Emmett search him for weapons; I wasn't going to let someone armed near Bella.

I didn't blame him for wanting his role in the investigation to be private. Many people could not accept the idea of lingering spirits and even less accepted those that could see them. He was only being cautious, but his curiosity of what happened that night he and a few of his friends encountered the apparition had remained with him since. He simply wanted answers and some assurance that he wasn't insane.

"Let's head to that tree," Bella said, pointing to a lone tree near the west end of the bridge where Emmett had heard the baby crying. As he held up one of the hand held cameras toward us, Bella stated, "According to one of the reports from 1864, while the husband, a ranch hand, was out because some of their cattle was missing, he returned along with his employer to find his wife and two children had been killed during an Indian raid. His employer had gone for help while the husband sought those that killed his family. He was later found dead a mile from home."

"That's right," I replied. "That's one of the accounts, there are others that contradict it and claim that they came upon some of the Indian cattle thieves, killed a member or two, which later, prompted the tribe to attack the ranch."

"There was nothing else in the records?" Chuck asked.

I shook my head. "A flood claimed the area and any other reports were lost, there was no printing press for a while for newspapers, though there were various ones in neighboring towns, but just more accounts of the same event."

Chuck said, "The raiding party might explain the drums people say they hear."

"Then why the baby?" Bella asked, rubbing a gloved hand over her face. Her cheeks flushed from the cold.

"There was a car accident that killed a mother and child here," I mused and looked around us. The landscape was sparse, wide and covered with snow. Only a few rocks jutted out and there were a dozen trees or so. "The baby died at the scene."

"And the mother later," Bella said slowly, "On route to the hospital."

"How did you know?" Chuck asked the same question on the tip of my tongue first.

"It might explain why the child's spirit is still here," she indicated. "If the mother isn't around, we might not able to resolve this overnight."

I sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that," I groaned. "This is a case we might-" I stopped when I heard something come from the quiet road about three hundred yards from where we stood. Bella hushed us all and we quickly made our way toward the bridge. My radio squawked on my hip, and Bella pulled it off to answer Jasper.

"Yeah, we hear it, too. Hurry your asses up." After a second, she rolled her eyes and added, "Over."

"Already heading that way, Little Bird."

"Damn," Emmett hissed, trying to get up through a snowy embankment while still holding the camera up. Chuck kept up with us, excitement shining in his bright blue eyes.

As we made it to the bridge, the sound of a galloping horse was louder than before. It almost seemed like the animal was right on top of us. It huffed loudly, its breathing harsh, as was the agonized cry from a man. Bella stood beside me, her hands clamped tightly around my arm.

"He's a residual spirit," she whispered gravely. "He's not aware of us or his surroundings."

"Can you see him?"

She shook her head and the beanie she wore started to fall. I captured it and pulled over her hair again. Her gaze met mine as she whispered, "He's not associated with the baby."

"Hey, loca," someone said behind us.

Emmett cursed and jumped back, Chuck looked around for what spooked him, and Jasper pointed the camera toward Bella and Jacob.

"Fucking hell," Bella hissed, slapping Jacob's shoulder. "That's for scaring me."

Jacob laughed, dressed in a dark trench coat and suit, contrasting against the brightness of the snow around him.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Chuck asked, looking thoroughly confused. I sighed, clapped a hand over his shoulder, and asked the others to join me. Whatever the reason that Jacob decided to pay Bella a visit, it wasn't something that the cameras needed to record, or have an outsider see.

As we walked onto the road, I asked who was able to see Jacob. Chuck was the only one that could not. That meant that Jasper, Emmett, Ben, and I could all see an angel of death. What that meant exactly, I had no idea. The day we'd seen him for the first time, Lauren saw him, too.

Chuck threw up his hands in frustration. "Will someone tell me what's goin—" His words died in his throat as something invisible and large brushed by all of us, almost knocking us off balance. "What the hell was that?"

It was exactly what I wanted to know, as I ran further down the bridge, the others right behind me. On the east end, was a beautiful horse, white on white, yet its features were clear to the naked eye. His front legs pawed at the ground as it tossed his head from side to side, its breath billowing out from his nostrils. His rider wasn't as clear as the horse, but I was able to discern that his height about just below six feet tall, a hat sat precariously on his head before he cried out in anguish, looking toward the wide-open space past the road.

"Tell me you're getting this," Chuck murmured. Emmett only nodded and Jasper grunted softly. With a wild cry from the horse, it reared on its hind legs before it took off and disappeared into the night, leaving no prints in the snow.

"Go, go," I hissed, "Go make sure the entity left no physical evidence behind." They all ran ahead and I was grateful for a few moments alone. I turned and ran back toward Bella, only to find her cradled in Jacob's arms.

"What's going on!" I growled as he handed her over to me.

"I apologize," he said softly, raising a dark eyebrow. "I needed her to connect to the mother of the child spirit here."

"And?" I ran a gloved hand over Bella's forehead to find it beaded with sweat. "I thought she said it was residual."

Jacob looked toward the bridge. "The man and his horse are residual, as are the drums you probably captured on your equipment." I hadn't heard any drums.

"I don't understand how the baby's spirit stayed behind. I thought that was your job," I said, feeling bitter that he asked Bella to do something that put her at risk.

"It's hard to explain."

"Try," I insisted. "I want to know what has so many of you around suddenly."

"You've noticed."

"Of course, I have. Bella has, too," I whispered as Bella started to stir. "There are more of you."

"Let's just say there was a change in management a few centuries ago and some spirits remained here on Earth because an angel wasn't there to guide them to the other side. Now, we're under new management."

"Are you serious? Are you telling me that heaven had some form of damn budget cuts?" I couldn't believe what I just heard. "What about the baby and mother?"

"The mother's spirit is keeping the baby's here."

"Oh, that was a tough one," Bella said softly as she clutched me tightly. "She's here."

Before I could ask what she meant, I felt the sudden drop of temperature, despite the bone deep cold I felt for the past few hours. "Where?" I cursed internally when I realized that I didn't have a camera with me. It was then that I heard the guys coming up behind us. "You better go, Jacob."

"I need to guide the mother and child," he said, shrugging. "I won't show up on camera, anyway."

"That's not creepy," Bella whispered and turned away from all of us. "Hello. Do you hear her?" At her words, the sounds of a child crying seemed to surround us. "Don't be scared. It's her."

She was helping join mother and child. As she did her thing, Chuck was sort of freaking out. The sounds of a baby crying out didn't help.

I'd concluded that no one new would be joining the team. Bella wasn't ashamed of her gift, but too many people knowing might prove to be a bad thing.

Already, Chuck wanted to ask about his grandfather. "He's supposed to have had this coin collection…" I ignored the rest of his words as his harsh voice whispered behind me.

"Shut up," I hissed at him.

Warmth seemed to emanate from nowhere, shocking all of us into a stupor as we stared toward the direction that Bella did. The wind that picked up swirled around us, warm and fragrant of baby powder and gardenias. The wail of a child's cry abruptly ended as quickly as it started.

Jacob's dark gaze met mine. He nodded, and as he turned, he disappeared.

"What the hell?" Jasper said, choking on his words. "What the hell just happened?"

Bella turned to look at all of us. "I would say that was a successful investigation."

"I would say so," I replied and pulled her to my side. "We'll reconvene in the morning at the office and meet up with Chuck after the holidays. That should give us enough time to gather everything we need from all the equipment."

I turned away from their confused faces, hating that I had to be an asshole. Bella and I weren't ready to tell them about everything they'd seen, but we would tell them. They had the right to know…or did they?

It would be a decision Bella and I would make together.

As we drove home, I realized that life was short. The small family recently reunited had been on the way home before they died. There was no reason to wait for the things I wanted. I no longer cared if she could somewhat predict future events. It didn't matter in the grand scheme of things.

"Are you all right?" I asked her, taking her hand in mine.

"Yes," she said softly. "That felt good and Jacob was very relieved."

"What do you think about what he said?"

She shook her head. "I hadn't seen him since that night we went to check out Rosalie's house. The last time, he was very cryptic and gave little away. He gave us more information, but left us with more questions."

"We should log these experiences with him and the others," I indicated, and then pointed to the glove department. Confused, she opened it to find a journal I had been keeping of sightings of others like Jacob.

At first, I hadn't noticed that he looked different. It was almost if he was out of phase; from one angle, he looked perfectly normal, but from another, he looked transparent, distorted.

Bella looked thoroughly horrified as she went through the six pages of the sightings. Tears started to form in her eyes and fell after fighting them for a few more minutes. I didn't know what to say to her, not with everything we had learned about Jacob and his kind.

Absentmindedly, she reminded me as she always did, not to take Potomac Drive into Aurora as she stared blankly out of her window. I followed her instructions. It was also a reminder that I needed to ask the crew to do some research on the ghost that haunted that stretch of road.

The second we arrived home, I insisted on a fire and bath. Together, we decided the best way to tell the others, was of what _could _be coming. As she sat back against my chest, her wet hair clinging to her shoulders and breasts, I slipped her engagement ring on her finger. Her body stilled as her eyes remained on the shiny diamond before she turned in my arms. Tear-filled eyes met my own in the same state.

I held her face in my hands, cheeks flushed from the warm water. "I love you so much, Bella. I know that tomorrow or years from now, I'll still want more of this. Sitting by a fire, sharing a book, or talking about how our day was, and waking up beside you every morning is the best feeling in the world to me. I want to be able to do this forever. Will you marry me, Bella?"

She smiled, tears slipping down her cheek and onto her lips. I swept them away with my thumbs and laughed as she nodded in answer, unable to say a word. Her mouth fitted over mine as she whooped in delight, giggling as she tightly wrapped her arms around my neck.

"We're going to have babies and get married."

"Uh, I was hoping we'd do that the other way around."

She nodded, still grinning. It was her "I have a secret" smile. "As long as we get married before the end of this coming summer, we should be good."

Did that mean she "seen" the baby already?

My eyes widened, and after a few shocked seconds, I waggled my eyebrows. "See, this old man still has it going on," I teased, making her throw her head back laughing.

It was a small reprieve before we faced the realities of the following day. Sometime in the next five months, most of my team was supposed to die. I shook away those thoughts. It wasn't the time to dwell on them. Instead, I focused on my Bella, my fianceé, the love of my life.

* * *

**AN: This story will be betaed by kyla713, besides the note above and this one, you won't see many more unless I have a question. Send me your ghosts stories, thanks!**


	4. Haunted Christmas

**The Denver Paranormal Society**

**Chapter Four – Haunted Christmas**

* * *

"It's going to be fine, Bella," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. She allowed herself a moment, leaning against me fully. I reveled in her warmth, the subtle scent of black cherries in her hair and cinnamon from baking earlier.

"I can't help it," she said, pouting. I slid my lips along her cheek before lightly nibbling at the tempting pink curve. "Edward." She said that with need, but the undertone was part plea, too. I sighed, knowing it was for the best that she wasn't distracted.

We had five people joining us for Christmas dinner and it was Bella's first time hosting a holiday party. The turkey was resting on the counter nearby, the cranberry sauce and gravy were simmering under her watchful eye; yet it wasn't the upcoming dinner with our guests that were making her nervous.

It was the uninvited ones.

She said it happened almost every year. Spirits from miles around, from different eras and all walks of life would come to see her. Most of them have no idea why or who she is, only that they come to talk to her, and somehow, they're more at peace when they leave her, even if she couldn't get them to crossover.

"Have you seen or heard any in the last hour?" I asked, popping a stuffed mushroom in my mouth. She slapped my hand when I tried for another one, pushing me away from the appetizers she'd made. It wasn't easy staying away from the kitchen while she cooked all day. The whole house smelled amazing. I had spent most of the morning unpacking the last of her boxes, since it was obvious she would never get around to it.

I was neat and tidy. She left chaos wherever she worked.

She had lost many of her things in the explosion and fire that Kate had caused months earlier. Thankfully, she had some things stored at Charlie's and her former roommate's place. She was a bit of a procrastinator and had things scattered just about everywhere. That included a suitcase full of clothes from a trip she'd taken to Vegas the year before. She was so bad about finishing something that she had twelve current art projects she was working on and four books.

I didn't mind her chaos; in a way, it made me feel useful. It wasn't that she needed someone to take care of her. She was capable of doing that well on her own. It was the fact that I enjoyed doing things for her.

"Not a peep," she said, her brow furrowing as she stirred her gravy. The doorbell rang and she startled.

I offered her a smile. It was a little late for dinner, the weather made it hard for everyone to drive over, so we let our families know we were starting later. Suddenly, I was nervous. I hadn't exactly done things by the way of tradition. I should have asked Bella's father for her hand in marriage.

Bella rolled her eyes as if she knew what I was dwelling on. "He's not going to give you a hard time," she said, throwing me a smile a second after. "I don't think."

"Thanks a lot, sweetheart," I muttered as I made my way over to the front door. It seemed that everyone arrived at the same time. Just as I took Dad's coat, Charlie and Sue, a woman he'd been dating for a few months, pulled up in a truck behind my parents.

"Damn, it's cold out there," Charlie said as he wiped his boots on the mat just inside the house. He allowed the door to close behind him, before taking a long sniff of the air. "God, I love the smell of good cooking in the air." He grunted when Sue elbowed him in the gut. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Dad decided to save him and whisper in his ear as Esme led Sue toward the kitchen. "You made it sound as if Sue doesn't cook well," Dad said, offering Charlie a pat on the back as he groaned.

"I haven't dated in years," Charlie muttered. "Half the time, I put my foot in my mouth, the rest, I'm trying to figure out what to say so I don't sound like an idiot."

"I'm sure it's fine," I reassured him, hanging up his coat and Sue's. "You've been seeing each other for a while now, so that has to mean something." Charlie nodded when I noticed someone missing. "I thought Billy was coming with you."

Charlie shook his head, smiling brightly. "No, he got a bit of a surprise yesterday morning. His girls, Rachel and Rebecca, dropped by unannounced with their kids and spouses."

I laughed. "That's great. I'm sure he's having a great time."

"It was the strangest thing. Rachel had a sudden urge to see her father, and so did her sister." Charlie's eyes narrowed slightly. "You don't think that had something to do with Jacob, do you?"

Bella hadn't told anyone but Charlie that Jacob had remained behind as a spirit after his passing. She was even more reluctant to share that he was an Angel of Death. I didn't blame her. How do you tell someone you care about that their son helped the dead walk into the light?

"I have no idea," I said with a shrug. Since Bella hadn't told him about Jacob's new occupation, I wasn't about to. Two shrieks came from the kitchen that had me running toward Bella in a flash. "What's going on?"

My mother had Bella in a tight bear hug, tears in her eyes. Sue stood beside them fanning her face with a hand, her bottom lip quivering.

"What is going on?" Charlie repeated, concerned and slightly scared. It was the tears; a woman crying was a man's kryptonite.

"Hi, Dad," Bella managed to say from my mother's strangle hold. With a huff, my mother moved and wiped at her eyes a handkerchief she always carried with her. Charlie's narrowed gaze roamed over his daughter, and after his scrutiny, he turned to me and glared.

"Care to tell me why my daughter is wearing an engagement ring, Edward?"

"Dad!"

Charlie lifted a hand and didn't even look at her. "I'll deal with you in a minute. First, Edward and I are going to have a talk."

I swallowed deeply, watching Bella roll her eyes. Her gaze left her father and turned to meet mine. She smiled and shrugged, mouthing, "Only child." Of course, that explained everything.

"Daddy," she whispered, putting those baby browns I loved to work. "I love him." Charlie sighed, his shoulders sagging under the power of her stare. She was good. If we had girls, I'd never win against them. "I'm going to marry him." Charlie nodded. "And we're going to have children." Did she really need to add that?

"I knew this was coming," Charlie grumbled, and then, his frown turned into what I could only call a shit-eating grin. "Had you going there, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows, clapping my shoulder a little too hard. "You didn't knock her up already, did you?"

I choked on a cough as Bella nearly screamed, "Oh my God, Dad!"

"What? It's a legitimate question."

My mother agreed with Charlie and turned to Bella. "Are you two going to give me another beautiful grandchild?" Everyone in the room stilled at the seriousness in her tone. "I love Hayley so much and miss her every day. I don't want you to think we're pressuring you to have children right away." I could hear the sincere concern in her voice.

Bella offered her a smile, taking Mom's hand in hers. "_We_ decided we wanted try right away." Mom's answering smile seemed to light up her face. "We're going to need some help. We need to get married soon."

"So you did knock her up?" Charlie muttered, but yelped when Sue elbowed him again. "I mean, I'm happy for you two, son." He clapped my back again with his hand, but it hurt more than the first time. I was barely able to keep the wince from my face.

"Dad, leave Edward alone," Bella said while still talking with my Mom, her back turned.

Charlie grumbled, "She has eyes in the back of her head, I swear. You'll never get away with anything." Sue laughed and led Charlie to the dining room. I was thankful for the reprieve and went to help Bella in the kitchen.

"That went better than I thought," I said as she hurriedly handed me a plate full of appetizers. Even as she turned to grab something else, she slapped my hand away from the mushrooms. I couldn't help but smile. Charlie was right. "You're going to make a great mother."

She gave me a brilliant smile. "They'll never get away with anything."

"Not one thing, considering I sure haven't since we met."

She took the plate from my hands, placing it on the counter so she could wrap her arms around me tightly. "I love you," she whispered, peppering my jaw with small kisses.

"Good to know," I said softly. She laughed, pushing me away by my stomach. I chuckled and grabbed her again. I cradled her face in my hands and watched as her bottom lip trembled with anticipation. Our lips met halfway, soft and tender as we sampled and tasted.

Time seemed irrelevant at times like that, and if it weren't for someone clearing his throat, we would've gone onto the inevitable conclusion; to bed, after everyone left, of course.

Bella growled as she stood in front of me protectively. It wasn't our parents or Sue that stood beside us but another Angel of Death. One we had never seen before. "What do you want?" she asked as her hands clenched into tight fists. I tried to calm her with my strength as I ran my hands down her bare arms. Her stance didn't waver, but I felt the tension of her body ease slightly.

The angel was taller than I was by at least three inches. His hair was dark, cut military short and dressed much in the same way as Jacob had been when we last seen him on the third bridge. Suit, tie and a long trench coat— these angels meant business.

"Jacob asked me to deliver a message," he said, bowing slightly. "My name is Demetrius." Bella nodded, refusing to take his hand that he held out. He smiled as if he understood why she wouldn't dare touch him. There was an ancient sadness in the dark depths of his eyes at her dismissal. I couldn't keep the shudder from moving down my spine.

"What's the message?" she asked. One of her hands reached for mine along the small of her back. I took it and hoped it helped ease her further, and it certainly helped me.

"We have come to understand that spirits flock toward you during the holiday. We'll take care of them."

Bella cocked her head to one side, confusion foremost in her features. "They do, but there hasn't been one all day."

Demetrius nodded and smiled. "Then we have been doing our job."

Bella's eyes widened. "You're crossing them over before they reach me?"

He nodded and Bella's relief was palpable. "Jacob wanted you to have a nice holiday," he said, winking before he left with the sound of fluttering feathers. Was that the sound of the unseen wings of an angel?

Bella blew out a sigh of relief.

"Who the hell was that?" Charlie said from the doorway of the kitchen. My eyes widened at the implications of what he'd just seen as Bella swayed and sagged against me.

_Shit._

~oOo~

"She's coming around, son," Dad said as Bella stirred on the couch beside him. "Hand me the cup of water."

Confused, she looked around until her eyes settled on mine as I stopped from pacing.

"I'm sorry." She must have seen the worried look on my face. I felt so useless whenever she had her fainting spells. They happened too often and I was determined to have her do a barrage of tests immediately. I still hadn't been able to perform any while she was talking or seeing a spirit.

"What's going on, Bells?" Charlie asked from where he sat at one end of the couch. As I sat on the coffee table in front of her, I took her hand for comfort. "Who was that guy?"

Bella and I shared a look, nodding, I hoped it would give her the courage to continue. We decided to tell the others of the group after the holidays about Jacob, but this was Charlie and he had the right to know immediately.

"Would everyone but Charlie leave us for a few minutes," I said to my parents and Sue. They all nodded and made their way to finish prepping for dinner. I helped Bella to sit down and asked her take another drink of water. The time would allow her to gather her thoughts. She gave me a small smile of appreciation.

"Is something wrong, baby girl?" Charlie asked, his fingers caressing her cheek softly when she placed her cup on the table. The worry in his expression had Bella taking his hand in hers.

"Nothing is wrong with me," she whispered. "I swear. I've never felt better and I'm stronger than I used to be. It's just you caught me by surprise in the kitchen."

"Because I could see the ghost," he offered. "I've always been sensitive to them, but before I went in there, I swear I could feel that you were anxious about something."

"It wasn't a ghost," Bella stated.

"What else has the capability to disappear like that?"

Bella smiled sadly and wrapped her other hand around his. "He was an angel of death, Dad."

"No," he gasped, shaking his head. So many emotions passed over his face in a matter of seconds. "You said you were fine."

"Calm down," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "Please, calm down, Daddy." At the sweet affection in her voice, Charlie nearly melted into her arms. "I'm fine. I'm so happy with Edward and how everything seems to be working out."

"There's a 'but' in there, I can tell," he said, the crack in his voice made his daughter whimper softly and she held him close.

"Only those who will die in the next six months can see them," she whispered. As Charlie stiffened in her embrace, I could see the way she trembled as she said the words. "I can see them because of my gift, but you and Edward can see them because you _may_ die soon." I heard the quiver of her voice and knew tears accompanied her words. I ran my hand down her back, a fruitless attempt to soothe her.

I had thought that, if something happened to me, at least she'd have Charlie with her. To keep her from falling apart. Now it seemed that whatever was supposed to happen, would likely take away many of the people she cared for.

I'd been ready to face death if it came for me, but now, I was determined to fight against my fate. Whatever it was that threatened to tear me from Bella would have a war against them.

"Edward, too," Charlie said hoarsely, his dark eyes meeting mine over his daughter's shoulder. I knew he was thinking along the same line as I was. Bella wouldn't survive if she lost us both.

"We'll figure it out," Bella said firmly, pulling away enough to wipe her eyes.

"We will," Charlie stated as he squeezed her hand. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Bella squirmed under his gaze. "Jacob is one of them." Charlie nearly choked as he tried to say something. "They're not the bad guys, Dad. They're just here to guide lost souls home."

"He's the reason you know about the six month thing," Charlie determined on his own. "It was a warning. How long ago was it that you first seen him?" he asked me.

"A little over a month," I replied.

"Tell me everything," Charlie said. "We'll figure this out together."

~oOo~

Despite Bella's fainting spell, and the message from Demetrius, the rest of the night went well. Dinner was a success. Everything was so delicious that both Sue and Mom asked for some of Bella's recipes.

Presents were opened under the glow of a fire and the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree Bella and I had decorated a week earlier. We gave my mother two of Bella's photographs she had admired during one of her visits. She loved them and already had a place for them in her office back home. Dad and Charlie were ecstatic over season tickets for baseball.

"Now that presents are out of the way," Bella said, smiling brightly. "We need to discuss wedding plans." Dad and Charlie groaned. "We don't need anything big, something simple would be best, since we would like to be married by the end of February."

"What?" Mom said, looking truly horrified. "That isn't enough time to pull a wedding together."

Bella smiled. "Time is of the essence," she stated, rubbing her stomach.

Everyone's eyes widened, even mine. I thought she was joking the other night. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Pretty sure," she stated. "I won't know for sure for a couple of weeks, but I'm usually not wrong about these things."

"Sometimes a woman knows," Mom offered, a wide smile on her lips and tears in her eyes for the second time that night.

A grin graced Bella's face as her gaze landed on her father. "If we can pull it off by February, Sue won't be showing, either."

His eyes went wide, his ears turned bright red along with a few splotches across his face. "How did you know?" he sputtered. Sue giggled beside him.

Bella tapped her head. "Can't keep a secret from a physic, remember?"

"I can't believe this," Charlie said, and then, ended up laughing. "Well, I guess it shouldn't surprise you that I asked Sue to marry me."

"Nope," Bella said softly. "I'm so happy for you." She launched herself into her father's arms, crying softly. "I'm going to be a mommy and a sister soon."

I rose to my feet and joined Bella on the couch, still in shock, but happy. Dad looked at me and then at Bella, raising a curious eyebrow. He gestured toward the kitchen and I joined him as Mom fluttered around Bella. My soon-to-be wife was in good hands.

"How far along does she think she is?" he asked the second we were away from curious ears.

I felt my face and the tips of my ears heat under his knowing eyes. "A few days, at most."

"So this knowledge is based on her gift?" I nodded. "Bring her by my office. It's time we give her a full exam."

"She won't do anything to put the baby in danger," I indicated. "I won't, either."

"Understood."

If she was indeed pregnant, and I had no doubt she was, it would mean she would no longer be able to join me during investigations. That conversation would not go well, I was positive of that.

~oOo~

The weather didn't permit the family to leave the house. Charlie and Sue stayed in one of the guest rooms while my parents took the sofa bed in the living room. Bella waited for me in our bed, so I walked to my dresser to find another one of her Christmas gifts.

"What do you have there?" she asked.

"As if you don't already know?" I teased.

Her smile fell. "That bothers you, doesn't it? That I know _some _things before they happen."

I sighed and joined her in bed. "Not as much now," I stated honestly. "It was one of the reasons I took so long to ask you to marry me. You knew it was coming and I didn't like that I couldn't surprise you. I realized recently that it shouldn't matter. I may not be able to take you by surprise but I can still love you as you are."

She smiled and started to tear open her gift. "I don't see everything. I did know you had one more present for me, but not what it is." Her eyes met mine. "I try not to look when it means so much to you, if that makes sense."

I kissed her nose and whispered, "Good."

She laughed and gasped with she saw the infinity diamond necklace we once saw downtown. "Oh, I love it." Turning, she lifted her hair so I could slip the jewelry on. I placed a kiss on her shoulder and whispered how much I loved her. Her fingers clasped around the pendent, studying it.

She went eerily still all of a sudden, turning to look me in the eyes. Her hands grasped my face as she sat on my lap.

"I need you to make me a promise," she whispered. Something in her voice made me answer quickly.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you won't linger if something happens to you." Her chin shook as tears started to form in her eyes. I shook my head. "No, Edward. You promise me that you won't stay behind. Hayley is there, waiting. If I do lose you, I can't have you haunting me. It will kill me to see you that way. I want you at peace. Please, promise me."

I wiped at the tears that fell along the pale curves of her cheeks. I hadn't thought about what would come after, if something should happen to me. Only that I had to make sure she was going to be all right.

"Promise me," she whispered. "Please, please." Her forehead rested against mine as she cried softly. "Please, Edward."

I felt the pad of her thumb wipe away one of my tears as I whispered. "I promise."

It was a lie.


	5. Breaking the News

**The Denver Paranormal Society**

**Chapter Five—Breaking the News**

* * *

The days following Christmas, I blissfully spent at home alone with Bella. After the big holiday dinner in our house, life should've been less stressful. However, Bella was anxious about the next afternoon. We were meeting up with the team to go over the footage and recordings of the Cry Baby Bridge case.

I understood completely; she thought that she might be at fault for whatever lay ahead. We debated that perhaps it would be best to tell each person one at a time. In the end, we decided to do it together with the group, so that maybe we could discuss it and help us understand.

We had very little to go on about what the future held, only that there was a cryptic message from a friend, indicating that she was about to lose a lot people she loved and cared about. We also knew that it would happen soon. Something told me that Jacob gave Bella his warning right when he was aware of my upcoming death. That gave us five months to figure out what was going to happen and when, and do what we could to prevent it.

Was it preventable? Could a future that had already been seen by another be changed? It was all very confusing and made telling the others that much harder. We had no answers, only questions. Another thing that concerned Bella was that they would be upset that we hadn't said something sooner.

I awoke the morning of the meeting to very loud music suddenly blasting through the walls. I groaned and knew that Bella was venting the only way she knew how. By painting or working on some of her other art projects. Music was a necessity for her, and while it was too loud, I would endure it since I knew she needed it.

However, I was going to get her a set of wireless headphones because I could barely hear myself think with all the noise.

Damn, I was getting old.

My hand drifted to her side of the bed to find it still warm, so she hadn't been up long, which meant she needed to eat. After a quick shower, I headed straight to the kitchen and smiled when I saw she had made a pot of coffee. I threw together a quick breakfast of toast, yogurt, and fruit, setting out to find her.

We already converted one of the linen closets into a dark room, but when I saw the door ajar, I knew she would be painting.

When I walked into the art studio, I couldn't help but groan at the sight of her. The woman hated to wear clothes when she was home and it was enough to drive me a little crazy. In all my life, I had never been as sexually active as I had been with her in the last few months. It was incredible to be wanted so much by her. I couldn't get enough of her, either. I hoped that would never change.

She was dressed in one of my undershirts that she practically swam in, a bright blue tube top underneath and underwear that displayed her long legs and most of her backside.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not turning around as she raised her brush to paint something on the top right hand corner of a massive painting that took up most of the wall. As she stroked downward, I could see the light play of the muscles in her arms and back. I loved watching her like this; so uninhibited, beautiful in graceful movements as she worked the brush across the canvas. Her hair was held up by two broken brush handles, curls teasing her cheeks, neck, and ears.

"Just admiring my fiancée," I said wistfully. "I see you decided to work on your unnamed project."

"It's a lot of space which drives me a little insane," she murmured, as she looked over her shoulder at me. "You brought me food." The smile on her face was bright. She turned to take care of the brush and music, coming to join me on the chaise across the room. "Thank you." She lifted to her toes to kiss me before we took our seats on a chaise nearby. "I'm sorry I woke you."

I shook my head. "No, you're not."

She grinned, shrugging and taking a bite of toast. "You're right," she said softly after a few moments. "I tried to wait as long as I could. You know I hate being in my head on a day like today."

"It'll be fine, Bella." I could see the tears start to form in her warm eyes.

"What if I'm the reason you all die?" Her gaze fell on her food, a tear plopping down on the back of her hand.

"You don't know that," I whispered. "Do you know how much this is worrying me, too?" Her head lifted, her dark gaze showed her confusion. "I'm worried about what's going to happen to you if Jacob's warning comes true. I'm also worried because he never actually confirmed or denied if you'll die, too. What if you're seeing them not only because of your gift?"

"I hadn't thought of that," she whispered, her brow furrowing. "But I'm pretty sure he said that I could see him because of my gift."

"But he's the first one you've ever seen right?" She nodded. "That doesn't make any sense. If you'd seen others before, you would've recognized what he was the moment he appeared to you again. What if he's wrong?"

"I don't know," she whispered, laying her head on my shoulder, grabbing a drink from her glass of orange juice.

I could lose her. There were so many variables, and too many possibilities. How could we stop something if we had so little to go on?

We ate our breakfast in silence, both contemplating. I couldn't imagine what was going through her head. If it was anything like the chaos and worry in mine, I wanted to gather her up and hold onto her forever. I hated feeling so useless.

"I should tell you that eggs are already making me gag," she said unexpectedly. I shook my head at the cute way her nose scrunched up in disgust. "I'm totally pregnant. I know I'm right." She did love her eggs.

She was a little upset because our parents were betting on whether she was right or not. We'd know in a few weeks, but my money was on her. It was rare when she was wrong about something like this.

"I heard you get up last night," I said, taking a curl of her hair and watching it bounce back. "I hope our daughter has your curls." She smiled at that, her earlier tears had dried though I had a feeling she could start again easily. Was it hormones or fear? "Care to talk about what had you waking up in the middle of the night?"

She sighed and I could tell it was a subject she'd rather drop. "You remember the ghost that haunted my old house?"

"Clarence? You said you thought he was a poltergeist, which was the reason you could never get him to cross over."

"I did think that," she said, shrugging. "But I think Clarence wanted me to think that's all he was so I'd stop trying. He was definitely a spirit or something along those lines."

"All right."

"He's back."

I stilled, my eyebrows shooting up at her words as I asked, "He's here?"

"Can't come into the house because of the wards I think Jacob and Demetrius put up the other day." My curiosity grew with every word she said. "Wards are spells or symbols written on the windows and walls to keep certain supernatural creatures out."

I rubbed a hand over my face, hoping it would clear the cobwebs I still seemed to have from sleep. Did she really say that?

"Yes, I did."

"And angels have to use them?"

All the information about the supernatural world from Bella's perspective was new to me. I had investigated in length many areas of it, but had chosen not to delve deeper into occults, witchcraft, and the possibility that there are other things out there besides ghosts. To be honest, I didn't believe in those things had existed until after I met Bella. If there were wards or spells written on the walls, perhaps I could get a picture for research. Anything would help so that we could better understand how an Angel of Death's job worked.

"So because of these wards you haven't had a visitor here at the house?"

"Pretty much," she said. "I can still feel the ones who want to talk to me that are close by, which was why I woke up last night. Their presence is messing with my dreams. I didn't talk to Clarence, but I'll try later. I think that they had the wards in place for a while now, because it's only when I leave the house that I see a ghost. But I'm not sure I like the effect on my sleep."

"You need to find out how to keep them out," I said, hoping that it wouldn't anger her. "You have the right to take some time off." She nodded as she ran a hand over her abdomen and my hand rested over hers. If research proved fruitful, maybe she'd consider wearing one these wards in the form of a jewelry piece to keep spirits from bothering her when she went out or was having a bad day. It was worth looking into.

I kissed the top of her head just as Bella's cell phone alarm went off from a table across the room. She stood to turn it off and helped me clean up so we could get ready. It was time to tell the team what we've come to learn.

~oOo~

Bella sat beside me, across from the rest of the team who had become good friends in the past few months. She refused to meet anyone's eyes as I told them what we learned. There was little to say, since we didn't know enough to provide them some hope.

Shock and disbelief was evident in all their faces. We asked who had seen Jacob the day we started Rosalie's case.

Jasper.

Emmett.

Lauren.

Eric.

Ben.

Alice was the only one who hadn't seen Jacob the night of Rosalie's investigation with Bella. We had all come to the same conclusion. The reason why Jacob had chosen that day to appear to Bella was because we were all in the same place. It was to warn us that something big was going to happen to_ all_ of us and possibly at the same time. At least, we hoped that was the reason why.

"Well, that just means the day can't get any worse," Emmett said, clapping his hands together. "Now, is there some other news you need to tell us?"

Bella blushed as each team member, our friends, all zeroed in on the ring on her hand. Smiles were exchanged along with hugs and congratulations on our engagement.

I, myself, was shocked that they didn't feel the need to talk further about our pending demise. Bella and I exchanged a look, and she gave me a small smile. It wasn't the first time someone didn't believe her. That had to be what was going on. For the moment, I chose to wait until later to discuss it in more detail. Maybe they needed time to come to terms on what we told them.

After the engagement announcement, the team and I went over all video and audio footage of the Cry Baby Bridge case. It took about five hours for us to go through everything, thankfully everyone pitched in to help or it would've taken days.

Chuck, a false name, the owner of some footage of the ghostly horse and rider, decided that a phone call was good enough for him, the rest he'd check out on the website. Emmett had explained to him via speakerphone what they had witnessed that night, namely Bella's ability to talk to the dead and she helped guide mother and daughter to the light. It scared him enough not to come back to see us.

That was all right, because I didn't trust him anyway.

"Well, that Jacob guy…um, angel was right," Ben stated. It was the first time someone brought up Jacob since the news we'd given them hours earlier. "We did capture the drums. It took a little work to isolate them but I got them loud and clear." He played back the audio, and sure enough, the beating of drums filtered through the computer's speakers. It started as a fast, unrelenting rhythm until it turned into a slow, sad tune.

"The baby crying was also in the audio and we captured it on video, and our reactions to it." Emmett played back all that footage. In the end, there was about four full minutes of the baby crying.

"Anything else?" I asked, rubbing a hand over my face.

"Here's the video of the horse and rider," Emmett said with a broad smile. He was excited about this one. The handheld video was a little better quality than the original from Chuck. However, Jasper's camera caught the best footage. The horse and its rider were clear on the screen; there was no mistaking it. The way the horse moved seemed to blur for a few seconds before settling. What I loved was how Jasper had held out an EMF reader and was able to capture the readings as the apparition appeared. Smart man, he proved just as valuable as Ben.

"Put that on the website, Ben," I stated, patting him on the back. We'd already decided that we would not doctor any video, but we wouldn't disclose the location. To locals, they would easily recognize the area. Anyone else would have a harder time figuring out exactly where it was. As I stepped away, ready to leave for the afternoon, Bella held me back.

"There's something else, isn't there?" she asked Ben and then looked at Emmett. They nodded as I asked them to show me what else they got.

"We were able to catch something when Bella was doing her thing," Emmett indicated.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise, whispering, "I didn't know anyone could see that."

"Not the whole light show," Emmett said softly, watching Bella carefully. I hoped that they wouldn't treat her differently after seeing her in action, but after hearing about Jacob and the others, I saw that they might. "But we got something." He pulled up the footage he spoke of and on the screen was Bella, standing beside a blur that I assumed was Jacob. A hand lifted that held a handheld temperature reader to show the rapid change of degrees. The increase in temperature coincided several seconds before Jacob and mother and daughter disappeared. It had risen from minus four degrees to about twenty-three in only five seconds and it dropped just as rapidly after a full minute.

"Do you see that?" Bella indicated, asking Emmett to go back a few seconds, right before the temperature dropped. Emmett worked to clean up the image better and the group gasped or cursed as a single gray feather appeared seemingly out of nowhere and fluttered to the snowy white ground.

"Shit," Emmett hissed. "That's so fucking cool!"

"Oh my God," Lauren cried out, holding her husband tightly. "It's real…All that they said may happen." Eric did the best to console her, holding her tightly against his chest.

I sighed. "If you feel that you can no longer work with the team, I won't hold it against you."

Lauren shook her head. "No, walking away might be what causes the chain of events to happen. Staying might do the same." She ran a hand through her short blond hair. "I rather be where the action is, figuring this out together."

"She's right," Eric stated, while the others nodded. "It's best to stick together." Everyone agreed with what they'd said.

I was in awe of the team and wondered when they had become friends. Looking at Bella as she watched another section of footage, I realized she helped me open enough to take them into my heart, too.

They were the best group of people I knew besides my parents and Charlie and I wouldn't have it any other way.

As the others talked, I asked Alice to the side, knowing I couldn't touch her. Her brow furrowed as I whispered. "I need to you do research on the Potomac. There was a woman that died in a car accident, but her fiancé survived."

"Is there a problem?" she asked softly, looking over her shoulder toward Bella and Jasper, who were looking through his digital camera.

"She can't drive down that road because the ghost that haunts it is out to get her." I figured out that much from what Bella had told me. She believed it was the reason Jacob died in his accident that left Billy crippled and in a wheelchair. "Find out everything you can." Alice nodded and quickly moved away when Bella's dark eyes zeroed in on us.

I offered her a smile. "Are there any cases coming up soon?" I asked, sitting back down.

Alice spoke up first while Emmett also pulled out a file. Jasper had the means to get us inside an old abandoned storefront that once housed a speakeasy from the 1920's. It had a closed down bar, a basement where some of the activity occurred, and an apartment where a man was said to have committed suicide.

It should be interesting.

* * *

**AN: Another case will be the next chapter. Do you have any ghost stories? Thanks!**


	6. Case No 191 Part One

**This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are the product of my imagination and are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living, dead, business establishments, events, or places are coincidental. **

* * *

**Denver Paranormal Society**

**Chapter Six—Case No. 191 Part One**

* * *

**Edward**

We spent the start of the New Year at home, and though I asked if Bella was interested in going somewhere, she politely declined. I wasn't one for clubs and parties, but if she wanted to go to one, I would have gone with her gladly. When I asked her why she didn't want to, I felt like an idiot for not thinking of it earlier.

She turned from the television of the New York broadcast of the ball drop, her brow furrowing under my gaze.

"I can't really go to parties or clubs, Edward," she murmured, frowning. "For one, there are so many people most of the time, though my empathetic abilities were barely growing at the time, I've always felt what others did, but subtler. I once went clubbing with a few friends and it was a huge mistake. I was drunk off the emotions of everyone around me without a drop of alcohol in my system. I woke up the next day in a stranger's bed with little recollection of the night before. I never want to go through something like that. It's the reason why I avoid big crowds. Since Hayley's crossing, my abilities have grown. You know this."

I rubbed a hand over her arm and kissed her cheek, apologizing. "I'm sorry, love," I whispered. "I don't want you to _not _to do things you love because of me. I know you love to dance, because I've seen you when you think I'm not looking."

She smiled, shrugging. "We can do that here."

We could, so I stood and walked over to the stereo, turning down the television and asked her to dance. With a beautiful smile, she took my offered hand and rose to her feet. I pulled her in close, clasping one of her hands in mine and sliding the other around her hip.

The music flowed around us, and the warmth of the fire in the hearth made it incredibly intimate as she looked up at me. I never thought that loving someone as I did her would feel so right. "I can't wait until you are officially mine."

That brought on another smile. "Neither can I and for more than one reason," she said with a roll of her eyes.

My mother had been driving Bella a little crazy with all the wedding plans, since we wanted to be married before Valentine's Day. With a little less than a month and a half to prepare, my mother and Bella were in full out wedding mode. Lauren and Alice were also helping with the plans for the small, intimate wedding along with Bella's agent Angela Weber, who was excited for my fiancée.

It was somewhat scary when they got together. Mom was usually piled with computer printouts, bridal and craft magazines, while the others breezed in and out of the house with items to make the centerpieces and other decorations. Since it was such short notice, a lot of that had to be handled personally. Mom didn't seem to mind one bit, though. Bella, on the other hand, always dragged her feet as she walked into our dining room; the room that had been designated Wedding Headquarters.

Besides wedding plans, in a few days, Bella had an appointment to find out for sure if she was pregnant and I couldn't wait for confirmation. I didn't doubt her for a second, and I had a hundred dollars on her. She encouraged the bet, so why not partake in a little wager with my father.

She snuggled a little closer to my chest, wrapping her arms around my neck. "All I want is to walk down the aisle toward you, take your hand in mine, and profess my undying love for you."

"You do that everyday," I said, rubbing my thumb along her jaw and cheek. "And I appreciate it. You make me happy."

As the slow song came to a stop, she wiggled her eyebrows as she danced toward the stereo to pop in her iPod. The music changed to a fast moving rhythm. When she returned to my side, she took my hands and she placed them on her hips. "Now, I hope after we dance to this, that you'll join me when you see me dancing."

By the end of the song, I knew I definitely join her the next time.

~oOo~

**Case No. : 191 **

**January 10****th****, 2011**

**Client Name: Tate's Tavern, owner Charlotte Williams, husband Peter Williams**

**Subject: **_The new owner of Tate's Tavern has come to us about the building she acquired from her late uncle. She and her husband want to open up the bar again. They would like a through investigation of the establishment before it opens in a few months. There had been a few unexplained incidents since they started remodeling this past October. Though the incidents have scared those involved, they are also curious to know the history. _

_Paranormal activity varies, from feeling as if someone was watching them in the kitchen, to sudden cold spots and restacking of glasses in the barroom. Besides the clients, there had been two other witnesses with similar experiences. They are willing to talk to us before we conclude our investigation. _

I closed the file I was reading, and helped Bella out of the truck. We joined Alice and Emmett who were waiting for us beside one of our vans. Jasper and Ben were nearby setting up their video and sound equipment, all of us bracing ourselves against the cold.

"Is everyone here?" I asked, wrapping my arm around Bella and pulling her close.

"Not yet," Jasper indicated as he propped his camera onto his shoulder. "Lauren and Eric had to go back to the office to grab some extra batteries for just about everything."

"What?" Bella asked, lifting her head from my chest.

"When they started to turn on their digital recorders, testing as usual, they were completely drained in a few minutes."

Bella whistled, cocking an eyebrow. Her eyes narrowed on the brown and red brick building behind my shoulder. "I do get a strong vibe from inside."

"Same here," Alice said softly, tugging her gloves higher so that not one inch of skin was exposed. "I only touched the handle with my bare hand and felt as if hundred souls passed through me."

Bella nodded beside me. "A lot of what we'll see or experience will likely be residual. From the history of the area, we may see a wide range of things, from confederate soldiers to the Prohibition Era. There's also a lot of history behind the original owners of the bar."

That time, Emmett whistled. "This one is going to be tough. Our central hub is going to be in a tiny storage room. The main bar area is where a lot of the activity is, so I can't set up there. I tried the kitchen but there was too much interference for some reason. "

"Probably electrical," I surmised. "The building is old and the owner said they had to do a lot of updating."

"We can set up cameras in the basement, on a shelf in the barroom, one overlooking the bar, too. The apartment upstairs and one pointing directly at the window where one of the witnesses said they'd seen the shadow of the man who hung himself."

I nodded at Emmett and slapped his back. "Thanks for taking point until we could arrive." Bella and I were running late, since we had dinner with our parents across town. Bella wanted to change before the investigation.

"No problem," he said, shrugging. "I knew the snow was going to be a bitch to get through. Plus, you're celebrating!"

The others joined us in our excitement. We were officially pregnant, with our baby's due date in late September. Of course, everyone assumed that Bella already knew what we were having and when we would have the baby. However, she was nervous because she could not see or sense anything that had to do with the baby's future. It scared her.

We grabbed the rest of the equipment, and walked inside the building. The door opened to a well lit bar, with warm wood paneling and matching floor. Jasper set his camera on the bar and called out the owners' names. "Peter, Charlotte, our boss is here."

Peter exited from a door behind the long curved bar that dominated the room, wiping his hands on a towel. He gave everyone a cursory glance before he walked over to Jasper.

"Edward, Bella," Jasper started, gesturing us over. "This is one of the owners, Peter." The man that held out his hand was taller than Jasper and myself by only an inch or so, leaner, though, as he gave us an easy smile. That was something he and Jasper seemed to have in common, an ability to put you at ease quickly.

"I'm not an owner, yet. It's only her name on the deed. I have to go along with what my wife wants until then," Peter offered with a wink, smiling as he shook my hand.

As we introduced Peter to Bella and the others he hadn't met yet, his wife appeared from the same doorway he had used earlier. Her dark blue eyes immediately fell on Bella. Her gaze remained on her as she walked over, seemingly unaware of her introduction by Jasper and Peter.

There was a few beats of silence as I waited with my hand extended for her to take it. Peter cleared his throat, snapping Charlotte of whatever thoughts she was in moments before. She smiled in the same manner as Peter. It led to me believe that they were putting up an act. The question was why.

Was the building and the spirits within taking more of a toll on them than they led us to believe? Being misinformed could be dangerous.

I knew I shouldn't have allowed Bella to talk me into her joining us. Before I could say anything to her, Alice led my fiancée away to help set up some equipment. Emmett had insisted that everyone on the team was familiar with our tech, and that meant lessons. Since Alice and Bella were not familiar with all of the devices, Emmett and the others were helping teach them.

"Don't lift anything heavy," I reminded her. Even though she wasn't facing me, I knew she was rolling her eyes. She accused me of coddling her, which I was. I did my best to keep her in my peripheral vision at all times.

"We'll get out of your way," Charlotte said, her eyes now on me. There was something strange about her gaze. It was too bad we couldn't insist on drug testing, because Peter's wife looked as if she was under the influence of something. "Peter can show you where the breaker is and finish giving you the tour. I was on my way home."

Peter's eyes narrowed as Charlotte quickly threw on her jacket, gloves and scarf before leaving. I suspected that her behavior wasn't normal for her.

"I'm sorry. We came in separate cars," Peter stated, but shook his head. "I have no idea what has gotten into her." He turned toward Jasper and me again, apologizing.

I hoped that whatever was wrong with his wife, that it wasn't directly linked to the investigation. If it was, there was a good chance we'd see her again before the night was over.

"She's probably nervous about we're doing here," I offered and asked him to give me the tour he'd already given to Emmett and Eric, and Bella joined me. Jasper and Ben followed close behind to record the tour since they arrived after Emmett's walkthrough.

An hour later, the entire bar and upstairs rooms went dark.

_Here we go._

~oOo~

"This is Edward Cullen," I said loud enough for the digital recorder and cameras to pick up. Bella and I were moving on from the kitchen to the bar. Lauren and Eric headed upstairs after spending the last couple of hours in the basement. Emmett and Alice were at command central, watching all the camera coverage live.

Bella and I found nothing in the kitchen but we got false readings in a lot of our equipment due to some kind of electrical interference. As per custom, we didn't discuss any experiences when we switched rooms, since it could influence our minds. Unless there was trouble of some kind, we usually didn't talk about it until we started packing up for the night.

"It is January tenth, approximately 1:53 am. I am currently sitting at one of the tables in the main area of Tate's Tavern, in perfect view of the bar. There are five shot glasses in a row, placed there in the hopes to coax the recreation of the event one of the workers had experienced."

Bella sat beside me, rubbing her arms, as the room was colder than the rest of the building. Some of the memorabilia on the walls and over the bar were old racing and sports photos and jerseys. I could see some newer pieces woven with the older items. A set of boxing gloves that belonged to a champion in the early 1930's, hanging over the bar, spotlighted from above.

They belonged to the original owner of the bar. It was his son, Tate Buchman, that hung himself from the rafters, according to the records. The reasons behind his suicide seemed unclear in all the newspaper clippings Alice had gone through.

"What are the claims about this room?" Bella asked, her voice a whisper. Jasper and Ben were set up nearby with the perfect view of our faces as we sat together.

"There were reports of unexplained voices, scents and the rearranging of glassware, and even the bottles of alcohol."

Bella nodded, looking over her shoulder for a second toward the hallway that led to the bathrooms. "Is there history about the property this bar is on?"

"According to what records we could find, the basement is the original to a building that housed a speakeasy during the prohibition."

"What happened to the original building?"

"Some of this is original, but there was a fire that burned more than half of it." A sound from the bathroom alerted us, causing Bella's eyes to narrow. "What is it?" I asked.

"You heard that, right?"

I nodded, but the tightening of her lips had me wondering if there was more.

"Something about Charlotte was bothering me," she whispered, startling when the sound increased. I rose to my feet and slowly walked toward the sounds from the men's bathroom. Jasper and Ben started to follow me, but I stopped them. Bella realized I was about to ask them to stay with her, she cut me off.

"I'm going, too. You're wasting time," she grumbled, leading us for a bit before I put her behind me. She was angry, but she had to understand that she came first, before the success of any damn investigation.

I opened the door cautiously, feeling the immediate drop in temperature. "The window is open," I growled and ran to close it. The hair along the back of my stood on end as one of the stall doors slammed against my back, a scream tore through Bella.

I whirled around to find Charlotte's hands wrapped around Bella's throat. Jasper cursed and placed the camera on the floor as he tried to get them. In three quick strides, I was there, pulling Bella against my chest and Jasper tried to pry off Charlotte.

Bella hissed at the bite of the other woman's nails on her neck and shoulders, as Jasper pulled her away. Bella exhaled sharply, her hands lifting to her neck.

"Are you all right?" I asked, turning her to face me. I lifted her chin up with one hand, the other skimming her throat.

She breathed deeply, nodding. Her voice was raw and hoarse as she spoke, "Yes."

Bella's voice was a whisper, but mine was loud and echoing in the bathroom. "What is going on here? You want to explain why you just tried to kill my Bella?"

Jasper held Charlotte's arms behind her back, her wrists clasped tightly in one of his hands. Her blue eyes darted from left to right, yet appeared glazed under my penlight. Bella tried to move past me, but a look over my shoulder stopped her.

"She's under the influence of a spirit," Bella said, coughing a few times after. Emmett silently walked into the room and took over for Jasper. I was grateful he had been watching the cameras at control hub down the hall. The woman fought his hold, but was futile; she was no match for his size.

I spun toward Bella again, clasping her arms in my hands. "Are you telling me she's possessed by something?"

Bella shook her head, her eyes wide and luminescent under the night vision on Jasper's camera. "The spirit is influencing her, making suggestions that she can't resist following. It hasn't taken over her completely."

"How do we stop it?" Alice asked, stepping into the small room and shivering when her eyes landed on her Jasper. Clipped on his jacket was an EMF reader, the needle was all over the place. There was something in the room with us. Her eyes met mine, widening with fear. Did she feel the presence, too?

"We have to find out who it is," Bella said, shrugging. "Then I'll try to cross him or her over." Her brow furrowed. "That is, if it wants to." She touched her throat again, and I pulled her against me fully. When she tried to turn to Charlotte, I pushed her behind me.

"Edward," she hissed.

"You are pregnant with our child," I stated firmly. "You can't put yourself in harm's way. Do you understand that?"

"Hey, Doc," Jasper stated, with an edge in his voice, "Want to lay off on the grip there?"

I closed my eyes, using the momentary reprieve to gather control. "I'm sorry," I said, loosening my grip as he asked. I looked at her again, shaking my head. "Please, Bella."

She sighed, nodding. "I'm sorry, too, but I was going to say that I think she's okay now."

"How can you know that?" I asked, pulling her to my side again and turning toward the others.

"She stopped struggling," she said sweetly, smiling up at me. It was the classic "duh" look, and I deserved it, because she was right. "Charlotte, can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry," the petite woman replied. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that." Her breathing was shallow as her eyes fell from Bella's face to the ground. "They won't leave me alone."

"Who won't?" I asked.

Alice, who stood by me, tapped my shoulder as Bella talked with Charlotte. "Take a look at this," she whispered. She help up a thermal camera, a device that gave us readings based on temperature and displayed the images in a wide array of colors. I watched as she moved the small camera toward Jasper and he appeared in the traditional colors expected of a person; oranges and reds and a few blues where he had colder items in his pockets.

It wasn't until she moved the camera toward Bella that I saw what she was referring to, emanating from Bella's head and the center of her chest was a wealth of colors, like a rainbow. That wasn't all; right beside Charlotte, there was an indistinct image of a person, but it was absent of any warmth.

I pointed it out, and Alice gasped as the figure lunged for Bella. "Damn it!" I roared, grabbing her and pulling her against me. "Whatever is in here with us, wants Bella."

Bella shuddered in my arms. "What is it, baby?" I whispered, pulling her away enough to look into her eyes.

"There's two spirits here. One is a woman and she's the reason Tate killed himself," she said, gasping her breath. Her eyes snapped closed, as if she didn't want to see something. Was the spirit showing her memories? "But that wasn't who attacked me. It was Tate's father," she gasped as she shook in my arms. "He didn't approve of her."

"Why?" Alice asked, slipping her glove off to touch Bella. Her eyes closed for several moments, but the tightness of her lips said everything. Ever since Bella became pregnant, Alice could no longer "receive" anything from touching Bella or any of her things. It was a disturbing thought for some reason.

Bella's tear-glazed eyes lifted to meet mine. "She was African-American."

* * *

**AN: The conclusion of this case will be posted next week. Thank you.**


	7. Case No 191 Part Two

**This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are the product of my imagination and are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living, dead, business establishments, events, or places are coincidental. **

* * *

**Denver Paranormal Society**

**Chapter Seven—Case No. 191 Part Two**

* * *

If Bella was right about Tate's lover, it would make sense that his father was a prejudice asshole, but would that kind of hate drive his son to suicide?

"Why is she so angry?" Emmett asked, keeping a hand on Charlotte's arm.

"I don't know anything," she stated, her chin shaking as tears started to fall.

"Before we discuss this any further," I said, leading Bella away from the room and group. "Let's go where we'll be more comfortable."

I helped Bella into a chair, pulling a bottle of water from her backpack and handing it to her. I turned my attention to Charlotte. "Call your husband so he won't worry about you, and then I want you to tell us everything that's happened since this spirit started influencing you."

Emmett pulled out another chair and helped Charlotte in it. "I'm not at fault here."

My voice had risen, but considering the woman had her hands wrapped around Bella's throat only minutes earlier, she couldn't expect me to be sweet. I sighed and rubbed at my temples. "I'm sorry, but you just tried to kill my fiancée."

"Edward," Bella whispered, pulling me so that I'd sit down beside her. "It's all right." She rubbed the back of my neck, and I took her free hand in mine. "The spirits aren't here at the moment." Clearing her throat, she whispered in my ear, "I'm fine."

I nodded, taking a deep breath in the hopes to dispel the pain-inducing fear of seeing her fighting off Charlotte.

Everyone went back to their assigned rooms while Bella, Jasper, Ben, and I listened to Charlotte call her husband and start her story. With her hands clasped nervously on her lap, she told us it started on the first day of construction on the building three weeks earlier.

"I was alone in the office in the morning," she stated. "There were a few workers from the construction crew upstairs, but otherwise, no one was in the bar. I heard someone crying, so naturally, I investigated."

Bella gave her a small smile, encouraging her to continue. "When I came out, I swear it felt and looked like I stepped back in time."

"Sounds like Johanna wanted to show you something," Bella indicated.

I asked, "You have her name already?" She nodded and had Charlotte continue.

"I'm not sure of the year," she stated as her brow furrowed in confusion. "It was the night of Tate's championship fight, his last one."

"It wasn't supposed to be," I said as I ran a hand through my hair. "His father, who managed him, had made arrangements for him to fight Ted Turner, a retired champion, a few months after. But Tate announced that night that he was retiring, right there in the ring."

Charlotte nodded. "That's what I was seeing. The bar was full, lots of celebrating going on, while Tate and his father, Jonathan, known as Big Jon, argued. He told his father that he was leaving town with Johanna to where their relationship was more acceptable, down south, probably Mexico, I think."

"His father must have been furious," Bella stated, shaking her head. "That doesn't explain why she's crying." She had once told me that sometimes, lingering spirits weren't aware that they were dead, or had forgotten how they died. Was that the case with Johanna?

Charlotte frowned, continuing. "Johanna had overhead Big Jon and all the vile things he said and Tate stood there, not saying or doing anything."

Bella shook her head. "She thought Tate agreed with his father, not defending her at all probably scared her and made her run away."

"Exactly," Charlotte sighed, shrugging. "She can't seem to go any further than the barroom. Big Jon seems to be able to move everywhere, though. I think she needed me to find out what happened to Tate and why he killed himself."

Bella took Charlotte's hands. "I can take care of it from here."

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked, with concern in her brightened eyes.

"Yes."

Peter arrived within a few minutes, taking his wife away from the building. He didn't seem too happy and indicated he'd likely stop construction if we couldn't do anything to help. A dark and a sad spirit influencing people would be bad for business and the staff.

Bella sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm trying to make sense of what Johanna is showing me, but Big Jon keeps putting in his two cents."

Before I could reply, we heard glass shatter from near the bar. Cautiously, we approached and were able to see the shot glasses we lined up in a row earlier shoot off the surface and onto the ground in quick succession.

"That's not what the others said they experienced," I murmured softly. They had stated that glasses seemed to rearrange themselves on the shelves.

"Holy fuck," Jasper said in a sharp whisper.

"Big Jon is pissed," Bella said, planting her hands on her hips. "Why? He got what he wanted."

"Not if his son committed suicide." She looked at me as I said this, pouting and looking thoroughly confused.

"They're all connected and they came back here. Tate is understandable, he committed suicide upstairs," she said, tapping her chin in thought. "But why is Johanna here?"

I decided to share all my theories and thoughts aloud. "The question was why Tate did it? Was it because he lost Johanna or something else? That also doesn't explain why she came back here, unless, she died here, too? It's not hard to believe that her death wouldn't be recorded back then. Maybe Tate's father got rid of Johanna. What if Tate didn't kill himself, but his father made it look like it was?"

The second the last question was said, the stench of cigars and scotch filled the room, enough to make my nose burn. "What the hell?" I hissed, coughing.

Suddenly, the mirrored wall behind the bar and shelves started to rattle and shake. Bella grasped my hand and pulled me back. Jasper and Ben, who were beside us, had to walk backward. There was a resounding hum throughout the room. An uneasy tension thickened around us a hundred fold within seconds. Unfortunately, Ben tripped over a chair, and then, rattling loudly, the glass wall shattered.

Thousands of shards flew toward us, like sharp missiles.

I pushed Bella to the floor, shielding her body with my own. She covered her ears, her screams and those of the others in the room reverberated around the room. Glass embedded itself into the table and chairs we originally occupied. I felt the sting of one graze my shoulder and another on my thigh. One dug an inch into the floor beside my foot.

"What the fuck," Emmett thundered from the hall as Alice also called out for Jasper and Bella.

"Ali! Don't come in here," Bella cried out, her arms stretched out as if she could stop them. Emmett skidded into the room, cursing as he took in the scene before him. Alice gasped just behind him still in the hallway.

Bella shook her head. "Don't, Alice!"

It was too late. Alice stepped onto the floor of the barroom and froze. She was too sensitive for the power, anger, and pure hate that seemed to crawl over my skin and suffocate us with its thickness. I had never felt so uneasy during an investigation, not even when a ghost that had captured Bella had the ability to manipulate water.

This was evil at a whole other level.

"Grab her, Emmett," Bella screamed as Jasper tried to get to Alice. He placed his camera on the table, not caring what happened to it as he ran toward his girlfriend.

"Ali!" he cried out. He was the one person Alice had been able to touch without severe consequences. Her ability, where she'd see all the good and bad parts of a person's life, was a hard burden to carry. Her gift didn't work on him.

Alice screamed suddenly, her eyes rolling in her head, her hands grasping for her throat much like Bella had in the bathroom.

"He killed her," Bella sobbed, beneath me. "Big Jon killed Johanna. Tate found out the truth and killed himself."

"How do you know?" I moved some of her hair from her face, as tears steadily fell from her eyes as she looked up at me.

"I saw it all, that's what Alice is experiencing just from being in the room. She's reliving all their memories."

"Her ability is based on touch," I whispered, kissing her tears away softly, anything to stop them. Every one of them was a knife in my heart.

"That man's touch is all over this room," she spat, her eyes widening. "Johanna didn't remember how or why she died, that's why she keeps crying. She knows Tate died here, but not the reason why."

"How did he kill her?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Strangulation," she whispered, hoarsely. At the sound of choking sobs from across the room, we looked up as Jasper cradled Alice in his arms on the bottom step of the stairs. I moved then, making sure there were no shards close enough to hurt us.

"Big Jon has all the power in this room," Bella said softly, taking her hand in mine. "Johanna is here, too, but she died in the hallway. She had snuck in to see Tate, hoping to talk to him, convince him that they could still run away. But Tate's father found her first."

Alice provided the rest of the answers. Her voice was much like Bella's, hoarse from her tears and fear, and so soft, I had to work hard to hear her.

"He killed her when he realized he couldn't scare her away, even tried to make her believe that Tate didn't want her." Jasper pulled her close, and I realized then that Emmett had moved across the room to grab Jasper's camera and started recording again.

As Alice continued, I took a moment to look around the room. Small shards of glass littered the floor, everywhere. Larger pieces seemed to have moved with enough force to embed themselves in whatever stood in their path. My eyes landed on a stream of blood, coming from Ben's arm. I cursed and grabbed the first aid kit from Bella's backpack.

I moved quickly and Ben continued to do what we required from him as I worked out a few pieces of glass from his arm.

"He moved so fast," Alice whispered, looking small and pale in Jasper's hold. "She didn't see him coming, shoved her against the wall from behind, and wrapped his big hands around her throat. She died within minutes. That's when Tate walked in."

Bella sighed, covering her face with both hands, softly crying. "Oh, to see the one person you trust the most kill someone you love. God, it was too much for him."

"Tate's father died a few weeks later at a bank from a heart attack," Alice added, sniffling quietly and burying her face against Jasper's shoulder.

No one said anything further. By the end of the story, Lauren and Eric had joined us, listening quietly from the landing above. The silence was palpable and I had to break it.

"Is Big Jon still here?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "He's weak. It took a lot of energy to do that with the glass." Her dark, wide eyes met mine from across the room. I finished with Ben's arm and asked her what was wrong. "He won't have as much power as before. Now that Johanna remembers that night, the balance has shifted. She's in control."

The overwhelming scent of cigar and scotch seemed to have been sucked out of the room as quickly as it started. In its place was a subtle scent of gardenia.

I had to ask the question that nobody seemed to want to know the answer to. "What did Jonathan do with the body, Bella?"

"That's what Tate couldn't live with. He was so numb that he helped his father wrap her up and put her body in the river. Two days later, he hung himself."

Another stretch of silence lingered for a few minutes before the room started to drop in temperature.

"I think I know how to end Johanna and Tate's suffering," Bella whispered. Her gaze turned to Eric and Lauren, who had been in the attic bedroom when Big Jon attacked us with the glass. "Have you felt anything up there?"

Lauren nodded. "He's there. We were able to pick up him crying."

Bella swallowed and turned her attention to me. "Do you think you have enough for your investigation before I help them?"

"More than enough, sweetheart," I replied, rubbing her arms. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

I asked the others to start packing up the rest of the equipment after Bella made sure Alice was all right. We turned on the lights downstairs, as Emmett, Eric and Lauren did their best to clean up. After a call to Peter and giving him a brief rundown of the damage, he agreed that he'd wait to come in the next day to be on the safe side. We'd lock up for him.

Jasper was reluctant to leave Alice so Eric took over camera duties, and the three us and Ben made our way upstairs. I hated the idea that Bella had to lead the way, but she insisted it was for the best. I still hated every second of it. I kept a hand on her shoulder, ready to pull her from danger if I had to.

Almost thirty minutes had passed since the incident downstairs and I started to feel the sting of several cuts. They weren't going to be pleasant to take of later. I ignored it and followed Bella. The door at the end of the short hallway seemed to glow, though we hadn't returned power there yet.

"That doesn't bode well," Ben murmured. I nodded in agreement, but shushed him with a slash across my neck.

Bella placed her hand on the door, closing her eyes for several seconds. Suddenly, the same scent of gardenia from downstairs seemed to fill the hallway. Maybe it was something that Johanna wore.

"This way, Jo," Bella whispered, looking over her shoulder at something past us. Eric and Ben circled around me, putting me in the center of the camera's view and the stairs as the background. I shivered as awareness and a chill crept up my spine, like fingers. It lasted only a couple of moments, long enough for someone to pass me.

Johanna. It had to be.

The door to the bedroom opened with quiet creak as Bella walked inside. I followed instantly, not wanting to risk her for anything. She was all that mattered; not the evidence I was sure we had already gathered.

Jasper and I already agreed that we would not capture every time Bella helped someone cross over to the other side. It seemed like an invasion of privacy, but since it was happening in the middle of an investigation, we knew it would ease Peter and Charlotte's worries. That was something Bella insisted on; if the client needed the peace of mind, we would share the crossover with them. However, we would not put them on the website.

Once all of us were inside the room, I had Eric record from over my shoulder. I held up the thermal camera so his would capture the footage on the view screen. Bella stood in the middle of the small room, facing the window.

"Tate," she whispered, holding her hand out toward a corner of the room. She walked around the small bed, ignoring the battered nightstand before she stopped. I focused the thermal camera and an EMF reader on her. The readings were off the charts, coming from Bella's direction. "Hello, Tate. My name is Bella. I have someone here that wants to see you."

Ben whispered from behind me. "I'm picking up some muttering and crying. It's a man. His voice is pretty deep." I stood still for a while, trying to hear what Ben was picking up in his equipment, but I couldn't. "It stopped," he added.

Bella seemed to offer a small smile to thin air, her gaze lifting from the bottom of the corner to about a foot over her eye level. It was consistent with Tate's six-foot-three height. Bella looked at me and sent me a little wink that had Eric snickering behind me.

"He's a big boy," she whispered and turned toward the door. "Come on in, Jo."

The temperature had lowered even more as seconds passed. The silence was broken by the loud crack of the door slamming shut.

"Fuck," Bella hissed. "Big Jon doesn't want to go down without a fight!" Standing with her hands fisted at her sides, wind blew from seemingly nowhere. The only window was closed. The white curtains there flew around violently. In seconds, they tore away from the rod, fluttering around Bella as she was swathed in the fabric.

Her hair blew around her head like burnished flames, her face contorted in her anger. Her hand rose, sending the curtains to the ground with ease. Ben and Eric each captured my arms, keeping me from going after her.

"Bella!"

She ignored me as she faced her enemy, hands fisted on her sides as she widened her stance. "You did this! You killed her and the guilt consumed your son until he took his life." Another gust rolled around the room, with a roar that had the three of us back up a few steps. "She was not some common, black whore. She was and is the love of his life and would've been the mother of your grandchild."

She turned her attention back toward the corner of the room. "Tate, she was going to tell you when you two left. Why didn't you meet her where you had planned?" She looked at us, telling us what she was hearing. "He says that his father spiked his drink, but he still went. He arrived too late. He tried to look for her, but couldn't find her. That's when he went to his apartment, only to find her at his father's feet, dead."

"You have no power here, anymore," Bella whispered, looking toward the door again. "That's why you've stuck around, isn't it? Even in death you wanted to make sure he stayed away from her, you ungrateful, spiteful man. You didn't deserve his devotion and love. You deserve nothing."

Everything in the room stilled, the wind gone instantly.

"You're welcome," Bella whispered a couple of minutes after. As before, warmth filled the room for several seconds before the temperature dropped again.

Johanna and Tate were reunited and had crossed into the light together.

It was over.

I strode across the room and captured Bella as she slumped in my arms in exhaustion.

"What happened to Big Jon?" Eric asked. His camera was no longer on his shoulder, no longer recording the personal moment between Bella and myself. I was grateful that he understood that wasn't meant for anyone outside of our circle to see.

Bella shook her head. "He failed," she whispered. "Lost all his power, but I think to be on the safe side, we need to destroy his body."

"He was cremated, Bella," I answered, cringing at what that could mean. Tate's father may gain strength and haunt the building, forever.

"I just figured that," she stated as she pulled away to straighten out her hair. It was a mess of curls and flyaways, going in every direction. Even from where I stood, I could feel some of the static that had built up from her contact with the spirits. "The gloves over the bar were originally his. He'd given them to his son. We burn them. That should put an end to him."

I nodded and together we walked downstairs, shaken to the core. Lately, I had come to question some things. Was the escalated violence in our investigations because of Bella, or did it have to do with the warning Jacob had given us. Did it have to do with what could happen in the next few months?

It seemed there were more questions than there were answers.

~oOo~

I finished my firsthand report minutes earlier, my laptop sat on my nightstand as Bella lay curled to my side. We'd been home for two hours, but sleep was elusive for me. I looked at the time and realized it was almost morning.

Somehow, I managed falling into a slumber filled with flying glass and angry wind.

Something woke me up only forty minutes later, I felt around for Bella to find her side of the bed empty. I quickly sat up and the rest of the room and master bath was as eerily silent as the rest of the house.

Where was she?

I grabbed my coat, aware that hers was still on the coat rack. I checked the hall closet to find her other one still hanging inside. I grabbed a flashlight, scrambling toward the front door, only to find it slightly ajar.

She went outside in only her sleepwear. A chill that had nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with fear, moved through me. I cried out her name as I ran into our front yard, hindered with the snow that fell earlier.

"Bella!" The light from the flashlight seemed barely to penetrate through the dark during the moonless night. "Bella!"

As I made it to the sidewalk edge, I saw her in middle of the road, almost a block away. She was about to pass the stop sign, and head straight into oncoming traffic. "No!"

I ran hard and as fast as I could, slipping here and there on some of the ice that formed on the road. My voice was raw from screaming by the time I reached her. Her movements were stiff, so unlike her. The second I touched her, tried to gain her attention, she spun and I realized that she was sleepwalking.

Though her eyes were half-closed, her mouth twisted into an angry snarl. "She is mine!" she screamed.

It was then that I remembered what she said to me in the middle of the night weeks earlier. _"You need to hit me!" _

_Please tell me I didn't have to do this!_

I tried to grasp her shoulders, but she screamed in my face, clawing at my chest. Her skin was like ice, only dressed in one of my t-shirts and her leggings, her feet bare. Her lips were almost blue from the cold. She wouldn't stop struggling, kicking and crying out.

I had no choice.

I slapped her across her cheek. For a moment, we seemed to be suspended in that moment of time. My hand stung as an imprint colored her pale skin. My handprint—a vicious reminder at what I'd done.

Tears started to form as a sob tore from my throat. Her eyes snapped opened. There was awareness in her dark gaze, before she whispered, "I'm sorry. Thank you."

She fell in my arms. I lifted her up, determined to carry her. All the way home, my tears froze and simultaneously burned my skin as they fell. I hoped that this was something we could work past. Though I knew, deep down inside me, I would never forgive myself for hitting her.

* * *

**AN: I hope you understand that he had to do it. Thanks. I'll be going on vacation for about ten days. Hope for lots of writing time and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	8. So Sorry

**Denver Paranormal Society**

**Chapter Eight—So Sorry**

* * *

I watched the rays of moonlight that filtered through the window blinds stretch across her body and turn from silver to yellow as the sun started to rise over the passing hours. After what happened down the road from our home, I had slept very little. Too concerned with Bella, about what this would do to us. Would she forgive me?

When I managed to carry her inside our warm house, I stripped her down of the barely there sleepwear, saturated from the falling snow and biting wind. A call to my father had me using my own body heat; the shock of hot water would be too painful so soon after that kind of exposure. Once her shivering started to subside, I helped her into a warm shower to bring her temperature back up.

She remained quiet as I dressed her for bed, mumbling incoherent words and holding onto me harshly until she fell asleep. I was so damn angry, though not with her. She had never asked for such a curse as a gift. There was little doubt in my mind that what I encountered on that road was Bella under the influence of an angry spirit.

One that sought vengeance with her or _it_ wanted her. Either theory sent chills down my spine.

Did her pregnancy make her more vulnerable to them? It wasn't implausible, considering the rush of hormones in her system. I felt that there was more to it. The warning from Jacob that something was happening came to mind again.

I shook all those thoughts from my head, concentrating on Bella. My father managed to make a house call, but she had slept through most of his examination of her. He insisted she was exhausted and we knew that sometimes encounters with spirits drained her of energy. That combined with the addition of the cold, it was normal for her body to shutdown enough to protect her. We managed to wake her up a few times while he checked her over and it was enough for me to feel a little better about her condition.

I knew she hated hospitals since the number of spirits there greatly outnumbered most other places. The last thing I wanted was to add more stress to her and the pregnancy. I had promised my father a visit to Bella's obstetrician later that afternoon before he left.

Since then, I'd been watching her sleep, desperate to hold her but was too afraid of her reaction when she awakened. I knew that I had little choice in my actions; it didn't mean she would forgive me. If she hadn't fought me so hard, perhaps, it would've been avoidable. I simply would've lifted her in my arms and brought her home.

Before I could contemplate possible things I could say to her, I noticed her shoulders tense. She had awakened.

"Bella," I whispered.

Her shoulders started to shake. Alarmed, I enclosed her in my arms, turning her body toward me. "Talk to me, sweetheart."

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed quietly.

A sound of anguish left me and I pulled her closer. "Good God, Bella. What do you have to be sorry for?" I kissed her temple. "It's me that should beg for your forgiveness."

"It's my fault," she said quietly, shaking her head. "I fell asleep, still too open to the spirit world because of all that happened. And she got to me, lured me out of the house with a promise to see my mother." Her big brown eyes lifted enough for me to see tears start to fall. "I thought it was one of my dreams. It wasn't, Edward. The second I stepped out of the safety of our protected home, she had me in her clutches. I fought so hard, baby. That's why she couldn't control me as well. Why I had been out so long, but…"

"What is it, Bella?"

"The second I saw your face and felt your emotions, I got scared and she was able to take over."

I brushed some hair from her face, kissing her forehead and closing my eyes. I reveled in her sweet scent and the softness of her skin.

"Who is _she_?"

"The same spirit that haunts the Potomac," she said gravely, shivering within my arms. "She's so much stronger, enough that she can lure me from all the way over there." She shook her head. "I've never heard a spirit with the ability to reach that far."

Her brow furrowed. "I called for help," she added. "Jacob comes every time I call for him." She tightly clutched my shirt with her fingers, and I saw the fear grow in her eyes. "I don't know what's happening."

Since Jacob's appearance before Rosalie's investigation, he had helped with her more difficult crossovers, most when I wasn't with her and working. I understood her fear. What could prevent an Angel of Death from making an appearance?

"Spirits are generally lost and some can be easily influenced by others. They usually don't hold the kind of power the ghost on the Potomac does. Vengeful ones that don't cross over, who are determined to haunt the ones that they feel betrayed by can get stronger with time." I remembered the power that Rosalie's late ex-mother-in-law had and she had been dead less than a year. "I'm talking about decades, Edward, not a couple of years like this spirit has."

I reminded her about the spirit that haunted Rosalie. "Do you have any idea what could be going on?" I asked.

The worry in her eyes and on her sweet face was palpable and seemed to saturate the air, making the room oppressive and heavy. I ran a hand down her back, hoping to soothe her. Fearful that her powers were growing, but I said nothing about that.

"I don't know what to think," she whispered, her brow furrowing. "All I know is that I'm done with going to your investigations."

The relief I felt from her words had me relaxing further against the bed. My breath exhaled slowly and she sensed it.

"I'm sorry for not listening when you said I shouldn't anymore," she stated and crawled on top of me. She cradled my face, thumbs caressing the likely darkened area beneath my eyes. "I know you were protecting me and the baby, and I guess I felt if I wasn't with you, you'd be in more danger. I still feel that, but I have to trust that you can handle it."

"Thank you," I whispered as I lifted my hands to her hair. "All that matters is you. I have to be honest, Bella. The increase of activity has grown in our investigations by leaps and bounds in the last few months." Tears started to form in her eyes again. "No, baby, I'm not blaming you. I think whatever is helping these spirits' powers grow is happening everywhere. Ben has been online for days, chat rooms, talking with other teams and all of them are reporting an increase of activity and violence. Maybe it'll be best if we stopped our investigations until we know for sure what's going on."

"That might be a good idea, but Edward, I don't know if I can stop helping. I've tried that before and it backfired. Ignoring spirits makes them angry."

I sighed and kissed her softly. "How about we look into at least protecting you from being influenced or possessed by them?" She nodded but I saw that she thought it wouldn't work. "If these symbols on the walls and windows of our home keep the ghosts from entering, maybe they'll do the same for you."

She nodded. "Maybe we can create something for everyone to wear."

"That's a good idea."

"A necklace would work for me," she offered and I knew she was only doing this because of me. "But you have to understand, I can't stop. If I do, the consequences might be severe."

Confused, I sat up and shifted her onto my lap. "Why would you say that?"

She sighed, settling her head on my shoulder. "One of the things I came to realize was that maybe what happened to my mother was because my grandmother had suppressed my powers for as long as she could. When she died, the protection spells slowly died with her. I think I exploded in a way because she had bottled up my powers for years. When I tried to ignore it again a few years ago, something similar to what occurred when my mother died happened again. I woke up, dazed, confused and my apartment was in total shambles, with no memory of what happened."

"All I ask is that you try for the duration of the pregnancy." If I had to, I would convince her again after the baby was born.

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask, Bella," I whispered, pulling her closer. "I don't want to ever have to resort to such drastic measures again."

She sighed, "I know."

"I love you so much." I kissed the top of her head. "Please, tell me can get past this."

"We already have."

I was relieved, but it would take more time for me to forgive myself.

~oOo~

"Hey, Benjamin," Bella said from the front door. Why she insisted on calling our sound and computer guy by his full name, never made sense. But he loved the way she doted on him, having no family in the US.

They joined me in the kitchen as I strained some pasta for dinner. We called him the day after "the incident" as I had started to call it, since I refused to say, "The day I hit my fiancée."

Yeah, I was not getting over that anytime soon. It'd been a week, and I still had trouble looking Bella in the eyes. I shook those memories away and focused the reason for Ben's visit.

He did some research for us and came by for dinner to show us the results. Since that night, Bella had been restless. She hadn't left the house because she still felt too vulnerable and open for attack again.

A restless Bella was a lot to handle. She couldn't concentrate on her art or any of her other hobbies, so she nested. That probably had a lot to do with the baby coming soon, too. She could not sit still, and reading and television lost all its appeal to her.

I had hoped that her gift would slow down during her pregnancy, stupidly thinking the flood of hormones would make her less receptive to it. I was wrong, obviously. She indicated that, though the spirits couldn't enter the house, she could hear them outside of it. It made the new headphones I bought her a godsend. Whenever the spiritual chatter was deafening, she would crank up her music when she wore them.

I was honest with her about what I asked from Benjamin; including a way to suppress her powers temporarily. She said she would try and I was determined to keep her and the baby safe.

"There are some beers in the fridge," I said, gesturing toward the built in unit. "Dinner is almost done."

"I appreciate this," he said, grabbing a drink from the fridge and asking if I wanted anything. I shook my head as Bella removed some French bread from the oven. "I haven't had a meal that wasn't from a box in months."

"Not a problem." I finished putting together the pasta dish and Bella and Ben set the table. "What can you tell us so far?"

"Bella put me in touch with her friend, Dean, and I was able to find the items we need to summon an angel of death."

Bella sighed, looking relieved. "If something is wrong with Jacob, even a spell won't work. There has to be a reason he can't come to me."

"Still nothing on the spiritual waves?" Ben asked her, his gaze resting on her face. He likely saw the worry and fear so easily read in her eyes.

Bella shook her head. "I've tried everything, he won't answer anymore."

I looked at Bella. "If we do this tonight, you can't be there."

She straightened and snapped her eyes at me. "He won't hurt me."

"We don't know what will happen when we conjure the spell, Bella." I had to be the reasonable one, and I was determined to win.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. She's the only one with a direct connection with this Jacob in his old life. We need her." Ben grimaced when I sent him a glare, but he smiled as Bella took his hand.

I thought he would be the easiest to convince that witches, ghosts, and angels were real, since Egypt was where he was from. He turned out to be as skeptical as I was, and had to see it with his own eyes to believe.

Bella, however, was very convincing when she helped him locate his long lost girlfriend through pictures and getting a feel for her. It worked, and now, he was trying to convince her to come see him, though she now lived in India.

Ben was grateful and went out his way to please Bella. In other words, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"How about we try it his way and when that doesn't work, we'll try it my way," she stated sweetly, cocking an eyebrow as if waiting for my reaction.

"Fine," I groaned and motioned for them to sit. "But you are wearing the necklace that Ben found you."

"You found someone to make the pieces to our specifications?" she asked him, as I poured her some juice.

Ben nodded as he grabbed some of the bread Bella had made. "It's not everyday a jeweler is asked to make custom pieces out of iron and then silver plate them."

"No probably not." Bella huffed, but smiled. "I bet he or she asked lots of questions."

"That he did," Ben mused and pulled out a necklace from the backpack he set on the extra chair. "This one is yours." Bella took it, and as she ate, she looked at the shiny pendant. We hoped it would bring us the peace we needed. _I _needed.

"There were no problems with the coins, cuffs and watches we asked for?"

Ben and I had discussed that the males in our group would likely _not _where a necklace. We threw around the idea of a coin that we could carry around in our wallets. Of course, Bella pointed out that we don't always carry our wallets, and suggested a few other things we could mark.

"I have your watch, and for the guys, I got a couple of everything like you suggested."

"Now, can we stop discussing all things supernatural for a bit and concentrate on dinner?" Bella asked, offering me a smile again. I kissed her cheek and said that we could change the subject.

"So how are wedding plans going?"

Bella groaned.

With the wedding less than two weeks away, Mom had only allowed us one night off for this dinner. The following day it was back to me working and Bella putting together one hundred fifty favors for the reception.

It was simple, with only fifty guests, but Bella was more worried about the ones that only she could see.

~oOo~

"I told you!" Ben hissed as a putrid smoke emanated from the center of a bowl in the garage. Candles flickered all around us as he waved his arms around. He took several steps back and cursed that the smell seemed to penetrate every molecule of air around us. "You didn't have a connection to Jacob in life, so it's not going to work."

"I'm not letting Bella perform a damn ritual that could be potentially dangerous to her and the baby!"

"As you can see it's not dangerous, Edward, it only smells awful when it's not performed right. I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Ben turned toward the wall and pressed the button to open the garage door. In seconds, the cold wind that blew outside invaded and carried the scent of sulfur from the air and the candlelight disappeared.

I heard the door open; likely Bella had heard all the commotion from our bedroom. She poked her head out and turned on the switch when she'd seen how dark it was. She immediately flinched, wrapping her jacket tighter around her as she stepped out.

"Sweetheart, you need to go back inside. It's too cold."

"Something is wrong," she whispered. There was panic in her eyes, as she lifted her hands to cover her ears.

"What is it?" I pulled her against me, rubbing my hands down her back as she started to shiver.

"There are about twenty spirits in the house." She sniffled. "They're not very happy with me right now."

_What the hell?_

* * *

**AN: I thought I'd clarify the "Ben" issue. In the first story, in Edward's lecture, Bella helped a "Ben" who was attending too. What Bella doesn't know is that Ben, is her agent's (Angela) boyfriend, who doesn't know about Bella's gift. The Ben that helps them during investigations is Benjamin (the vamp with elemental powers) from canon. Hope that helps. **

******You can find me on Twitter under ericastwilight and on Facebook under EricaWritesFiction. I have a group on Facebook that I just started where I'll be posting pics and teasers for my fics I'm currently working on. Those are: Driven to Desperation-Punch Me, Love Me, Save Me-Denver Paranormal Society. If you have any questions I'll do my best to answer questions, as long as it doesn't give something away ;) Thank you.**


	9. Excess

**Denver Paranormal Society**

**Chapter Nine—Excess**

* * *

**Bella**

Edward's arms were tight around me. His voice muffled and drowned out because of my hands held protectively over my ears and the voices of the dead. They were multiplying; dozens upon dozens seemed to fill my mind.

Edward was talking to Benjamin, though it sounded more like arguing. Whatever their heated words were, it was about me, since they were both so protective.

In my pocket laid a coin, one of the special pieces that Benjamin had commissioned. On each wrist was a cuff, anything to stop one of the spirits that had been outside our home from influencing me again. It was too dangerous for the baby, I told myself.

For all the protection the items were supposed to offer, their voices were anything but silent. While Edward and Benjamin had attempted to summon Jacob in the garage, I sat quietly alone in the living room, ready to jump in, should the need arise.

The voices had been a mild hum then, until suddenly they fell upon me like a tidal wave. After the familiar scent of magical failure coming from the garage and the elimination of power throughout the house, I sought refuge—Edward.

I should've known better than to think that I could escape the curse I'd been given.

"They got inside, Edward," Benjamin argued, louder than before. It was enough for his words to register within dozens of voices heard throughout the house. "That means one of wards or seals are broken, and I need to check on them. Even then, any spirits already within the home would remain trapped inside, unless she pushes them out."

"I will not expose her further! There has to be a way to expel them and prevent them from coming back inside."

Edward's arms prevented me from moving, when I peeked and saw Benjamin run toward a workbench and storage along the west wall. His cell phone was the only light source, when suddenly, the power whirred to life. Benjamin immediately switched on the light in the garage and continued to look for something. A flashlight filled his hand, checking to see if it was still in working order. Satisfied with his find, he continued to search for something else.

"What are you looking for?" Edward asked him. I uncovered my ears more, wincing at the sound of the other voices rising. I had to filter through them to find Edward and Benjamin's individual ones. Theirs were softer than those who seemed to be screaming, searching for me.

"Spray paint, paint of any kind to go over the symbols," he replied.

"Blood would work better," I said, stilling when Edward's breath caught. "It was angel blood on the walls and windows, not paint."

They had known, but never told me. However, from my past, I knew how these things worked.

"Then I need a knife," Benjamin stated without hesitation.

I cried out, one of the spirits was near, screaming and closing in. Again, Edward's voice sounded distant, clearing after I shook my head and took a few deep breaths to gather more control.

"I'm taking her inside," Edward said, and then added, "Be careful."

Benjamin only nodded and exited through the garage side exit into the backyard, cautious as the door closed behind him. I worried about what he'd find out there; I knew there were only a handful of methods to break a protective spell.

I led the way inside the house, Edward on my heels, keeping a hand on me at all times. I felt the cold bone deep as my body started to shake. My hands trembled as warmth tried to penetrate once I was inside the mudroom.

"I can't ignore them, Edward," I murmured, afraid to speak louder than a whisper. The spirits in the house still hadn't pinpointed my location thanks to the protection I wore. Another breath allowed me to close myself further to their intrusion, but the walls I erected seemed flimsy at best.

The bombardment was too much and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold it inside me. What "it" was, I wasn't sure, but I thought it would be best that it remained inside.

"Try, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled me against his chest. I lifted my eyes when we reached the kitchen, only to come face to face with a spirit. I stepped back instinctively, but I held back the need to scream. The terror must have bled through me, alerting my fiancé.

Edward sensed what was happening, having witnessed it before. "What is it?"

"A man in his mid to late thirties, shot through the head," I replied softly, as the spirit in question roared in my face. Sometimes, it takes a while for them to hear or understand me, until the moment they did, they scream or do their best to get my attention.

This spirit in particular had been waiting to reach me for weeks, angered due to the circumstances surrounding his death. It was made to look like a suicide, but he was murdered. It was hard to look at his gaunt face and his darkened eyes that were once a pretty, ice blue. Beside his left ear was the small hole, blackened around the edges but fringed lightly with red. I shuddered, taking in the rest of his appearance. On the right side of his head, just below his sharp cheekbone was the exit wound. It was nowhere near as clean as the other. Blood and brain matter surrounded it in a starburst pattern, his hair matted with the substance, his skull visible. I tried not to look at it, shuddering.

Even after all this time, I still was unable to handle seeing them like this, in horror movie quality, only it was my reality.

As the spirit demanded answers, the others parading around my house started to trickle into the room, bottlenecking at the door. I swayed, overcome from the onslaught. There were more of them than before.

Edward's arms wrapped around me from behind, desperation clung to his voice. "Leave her alone," he cried out, pulling me against him tighter. "Can't you see you're hurting her?"

Tension filled the air, thickening around me; I couldn't hold it in. Lights overhead flickered, cabinet doors in the kitchen banged harshly. Drawers flew open, items clanked and metal pinged as things shot off shelves and out of their spaces. Arms tight around me, Edward tried to maneuver me from the room, out of harm's way.

My words failed me. I couldn't even protest.

Everywhere he turned, violence followed. Frames shook on the walls, hanging precariously on their nails and hooks. Various art pieces and knick-knacks fell, breaking into threatening shards.

I screamed as the voices came to me like waves against the shore, in the middle of storm.

"_Please help me!"_

"_My son he needs to know!"_

"_That bastard killed me. You can't let him get away with it!"_

"_I just need you to give her a message."_

On and on, words and memories came from all sides. My head felt as if it was going to explode. I gasped, leaning heavily on Edward, breathless as one particular memory filled my thoughts.

A child was in trouble. Before I could reply, come up with anything to tell the spirit, Edward's handsome, worried face filled my vision. His hands were on me—somewhere—his mouth moving but no words seemed to come out.

Strange, I thought. Reflected in his terrified gaze, I saw my face. I was trapped, lost in memories that were not my own.

I instantly snapped out of it. I fell into Edward's arms, my knees, hell my whole body, too weak to hold me up. Despite my obvious trouble, the spirits continued to scream at me, too scared and angry to stop or let go. Too preoccupied by their desires to notice what they were doing to me.

Something inside me burned, building up in its intensity. I knew what was about to happen if they didn't stop. My father suspected it, and I had nightmares of the night my mother died. I was, in essence, a ticking time bomb, and Edward would fall victim if he remained with me.

Words continued to fail me, on the tip of my tongue, but I remained frozen, as if I uttered one word, I would explode. I knew the consequences; that if I couldn't contain it, I would never be able to live with the guilt and loss.

Edward meant everything to me.

"Oh God, please stop this. Leave her be!" I heard the desperation in his voice and the fear that roughened it. Edward had always felt defenseless when he could do nothing while I was under attack. How does one defend a loved one against a ghost?

His hold was tight, his words drawn out as he continued to ask for peace. Around us, the house was in shambles; there wasn't much time left. I felt something grow inside me, and I knew I only had minutes to spare. Tiny pops of light started to cloud my vision. I had to do something.

Footsteps echoed in the nearby hallway, and I turned to see Benjamin skidding to a stop in the living room where Edward and I stood. One of my paintings floated in front of him, and he looked confused as it sped up and hit the opposite wall with a thunderous crackle of glass and violence.

"Get him out of here," I mouthed to Benjamin, causing his eyes to widen after a brief moment of doubt. Did he figure out what Edward hadn't?

It was no longer the spirits inflicting the damage…it was me.

* * *

**Edward**

All around us, chaos ensued. Blood pounded in my ears, a ringing made it impossible to focus on anything. Instinctively, my arms tightened around Bella, my hand falling on to her abdomen. Under the onslaught, I felt her knees give out, and mine were not too far behind. I lowered us slowly to the floor.

I had never seen this level of spiritual manipulation. Things floated around us and then suddenly crashed into other items with such violence that it seemed as if nothing would survive this. Would it be better for me to get her away from this or would it be worse outside, where more spirits could find her?

Ben looked confused as ever and as defenseless as I did. "We've got to get out of here, Edward," he called out, barely audible over the hum that filled the air. He ducked to avoid a hovering lamp that smashed against the mantle.

Wind whipped through my hair and Bella's, and rushed near my ears. Suddenly, there was a fluttering of feathers at the fringes of my hearing. I looked up to come face to face with a small battalion of angels, four in all. Dressed in matching black suits, they looked larger than life and seemed to fill the large space to its capacity.

Whatever they were doing there, it couldn't be good. Again, I cried out, fearing that they were there to take me away from her.

Hands, strong and capable, grabbed my arms, pulling me from Bella. Incoherent words spilled from her mouth as she curled into herself, rocking.

"What are you doing?" I roared, fighting their iron grip hold. "Help her!"

Demetrius was the first to speak. "We are here to help, Edward. For us to do so, you must leave."

"Where's Jacob?" He would be as protective of her as I was; there was no way he'd stand for this.

A look of pain flitted across his dark features, passing through the other angels. I used the moment and lunged for Bella, escaping their hold. The second my hands touched her, my skin seared. I flinched and pulled back, she was burning up.

"Help her!" I wasn't the only one asking, Ben stood beside me as I reached for her again. My skin felt as if it was melting wherever I touched her, but an angel pulled me away from her again. He stood protectively in front of Bella, barring my way to her. Laying a hand on my chest, instantly my burns cooled and my bloodied, singed fingertips healed.

I tried to bypass him and reach around for Bella again. "Get away from her," I hissed, recognizing the figure before me.

Garrett.

When it was obvious that I would not give up, Demetrius and another angel I had no name for, grabbed me, pulling me away from Bella.

"Bella," I cried, hoping that she could hear me. "Please, baby, get up!"

From the floor where she knelt, her tear-filled eyes lifted to meet mine. They softened, a whimper escaping her, her hand reaching for her throat as if she couldn't speak. In the kitchen, the pendant lights over the kitchen island started to burst, one by one.

"Go!" Garrett hissed, helping the others as I continued to fight them.

Eyes still locked with Bella, she said with just a look how much she loved me and how sorry she was.

"No, baby. Don't leave me!" I started to kick and punch my way free until someone applied some pressure on my neck, making me sway. "I can't…I can't be without you, too."

As we passed the threshold, I managed one last fleeting look before the door slammed closed. The sight of her amongst the chaos, looking so tiny, renewed my efforts. I screamed for her, but ice beneath my feet on the walkway brought me to my knees. They dragged me further back, onto the driveway.

"Bella!" my voice hoarse, tears stung my cheeks as my body started to weaken. Ben tried to soothe me, explain that it was the only way.

"She'll be safe, Edward."

How could he _know _that?

The house seemed to glow from within, light at every window. Glass panes rattled and shook in their places. Light bulbs started to pop, raining dangerous sparks in each room.

"Save her!" I tried again. My eyes met Demetrius and then Garrett.

"We can't go in there," he explained. "She can kill us, too." It was then that I understood. Something like this had happened before.

The night her mother died.

* * *

**AN: We get more answers about Bella next week. Thanks!**


	10. An Angel's Promise

**Denver Paranormal Society**

**Chapter Ten—An Angel's Promise**

* * *

**Edward**

As the realization of Bella's horrific childhood filled my mind, a scream tore through the air. I tried again to escape my captors' hold but it seemed impossible. Their strength outmatched mine. The voice that made itself heard again, though did not seem like Bella's. It was hardly even human.

Ben's alarmed gaze met mine. For some reason, we could hear _them _now. Not clear, but they were there. Was the veil between life and death thinning?

"She's hears this every day?" Ben asked, looking terrified.

Garrett helped me to my feet, though I remained locked in the grasp of the others. "She's sending all those earthly bound spirits in there through the light, all at once. She's creating a temporary gateway, but stronger than those for an individual. We'll make sure she'll be all right." There was an undercurrent in his voice that said he wasn't sure. His words did nothing alleviate my worry.

Wind slashed violently through the house, windows shattered along the bottom floor. Demetrius and Garrett shared a look.

Was something wrong? "Why is this happening?" I asked, needing answers and a damn way inside my home.

Garrett replied. "There were too many spirits in the area, it created a disturbance, a vortex if you will, and that would be like a beacon to all others. It also made her too open to them on that spiritual plane. All that chaos within your home is a combination of Bella's gifts, the vortex, and the gateway she's creating."

As quickly and violently as it all started, it ended, surprising everyone. The front door banged open, slowly closing as I ran toward it. I scrambled through snow and over ice before I reached it. I fell to my knees beside her, hovering over her prone form. Her hair fanned across the light wood flooring, dried tears stained her flushed cheeks, her lips parted, but her eyes were closed.

Fear gripped my heart, shaking her once. My hand automatically reaching to check, a gasp tore through my throat as I met Ben's anguished gaze.

"She's not breathing!" Behind Ben, two of the angels disappeared as Demetrius and Garrett stood on the edges of a blurred area between the kitchen and living room. None of that mattered in the slightest; only her and our baby. "She's not breathing!" I implored to them.

Demetrius looked at Garrett and nodded. He moved instantly, taking Ben's place on the other side of Bella.

"You save her," I demanded Garrett. "You save them both!" It was the least they could do!

He nodded as his hands, one on her forehead and the other her chest, started to glow. Three seconds passed, one too many before her back arched and she gasped for breath.

"She'll sleep for a while," he said. I held her close, watching as Garrett joined Demetrius again. One of the other angels returned and reported to him, who seemed to be in charge.

"She sent fifty-six souls home, Sir," he said to him. One by one, they entered the gate, leaving only Garrett behind.

"How long will she be unconscious?" I asked, sweeping away tousled hair from her face, relieved to see the flutter of her lashes.

"Not long but she'll be exhausted for a bit," he said. "She can't stop, Edward. Her mind and body will not let her."

"It's not fair," I whispered gravely. "She's carrying our child. It's too dangerous to do these things as it was."

"I'm sorry."

I nodded, realizing that he was sincere. "How are you here? The last time I saw you…" I trailed off, shuddering at the memory of Bella's description of Garrett and Kate's souls as they were dragged to hell.

"I was on the way to hell," he finished with a shuddering sigh. "Sacrificing my soul to send hers to hell earned me the chance to redeem myself."

I said nothing for a while. "This is too much. There has to be something that can be done."

"I guess you have to decide if you can handle it. All this comes along with her. There's nothing I can do. If I could help, I would," he said hesitantly. "We will give you as much peace as we can for a few weeks. After that, let her resume her normal activities."

"I won't let her go on an investigation."

"And I agree with you," he stated. "I'm talking about her normal everyday crossovers."

"The baby?" I asked.

"Will be fine," he said fondly, "And would be free of the curse."

A sob escaped as he disappeared with a flutter of unseen feathers. Sirens from the down the street interrupted my quiet words to my Bella. My phone and hers rang nearby, Ben answering one.

"Edward," her soft voice was such a relief. I bent down to kiss her gently, afraid to move her, despite Garrett's reassurances. "Is the baby okay?"

"They said he or she was fine, but the ambulance is on the way."

I wasn't sure who called; I'd been too focused on Bella. Perhaps a concerned neighbor or even Ben as Garrett healed her.

Bella's fingers traced my features, following the path of dried tears. Some started to fall from her own eyes and she watched me carefully, warily.

"I killed my mother, didn't I?"

I only kissed her gently, holding her close as she cried.

~oOo~

I found my family, Charlie and my friends in the waiting room an hour later. "How is she?" my mother asked, squeezing my arm. Charlie patted my shoulder to take my place by Bella's side. I assured everyone that Bella and the baby were doing well, and then Ben pulled me aside.

"I think you need to know something," he said.

I couldn't take much more. "What is it?"

"The reason the spirits found a way inside was because one of the protection spells were broken." I was confused, since I was still not too well versed in spells and such. "Spirits can't do something like scratch away at the blood on the wall, it had to be something corporeal. Someone or something made of flesh and blood. Edward, there were footprints in the snow, leading to and away from the house."

This was not something I needed, another worry. "Are you trying to tell me that someone wanted this to happen to her?" He nodded. "An angel?"

"I checked, they don't leave behind footprints, or hell, fingerprints, for that matter."

"Human?"

"Probably."

"Why?"

"Good question," he replied. "One I don't have an answer to, my friend."

It seemed with every day that passed more questions arose than were answered. It was time that I found some. Garrett's promise of a few weeks of peace came to mind. For now, I would not take that time for granted. With the wedding about a week away, it couldn't have come at a better time.

We needed it.

Despite the fear of unknown future, of everything that happened, there was still nothing I wanted more than to be with Bella. Later, as I stayed by her hospital bed, her hand in mine as she slept, I did something I hadn't done in a while.

I prayed.

~oOo~

On top of last minute wedding details, we had to organize our house. Many of our things had to be replaced, but Bella handled redecorating with some excitement. The fact that Hayley's room had remained intact did not escape my notice. I just chose not to dwell on it.

We'd been walking on egg shells, worrying that something would disrupt the peace. She wore her necklace whenever she left the house, and I wore my watch at all times. On a daily basis, either Ben or I would check the protection spells to ensure that there were intact.

Shortly after she was released from the hospital, either Alice, Jasper, Benjamin or myself accompanied her to fulfill her promises to the spirits she crossed over that night.

A tip was given to the police, to check into the financial records of a corrupt cop that killed his brother-in-law, who found out the truth who shot him and staged it as a suicide. A few others were given messages from their lost loved ones. There were several people more she had to go see, including one that concerned a child, but since she'd been so distracted with all those voices, she lost some of the information in the chaos.

Two days before the wedding, she called for a vacation from all things ghost related until after the honeymoon. I was happy that I didn't have to convince her, she had come to the decision on her own. That was important to me. She more than a woman with the link to the dead, she was wonderful artist, a great friend, a loving daughter, and soon, she'd be my wife and the mother of our child.

I wanted her gift to no longer define her. Was that so wrong?

~oOo~

It was the night before the wedding and though my mother tried to have Bella stay with them, I adamantly refused. She seemed to understand and ordered us—the men—to clean out the spare bedroom on the bottom floor for me to use while Bella remained in our bedroom.

It was a compromise I could live with. Bella seemed to be on the same page as I was, though we couldn't stay away from each other. My cell phone rang and I answered immediately.

"You should be sleeping," I said, smiling at her quiet laugh through the line. "This is sort of stupid, considering you're upstairs."

"I know, but your mother insisted, which is probably why Alice is sharing the room with me."

"How are you feeling?"

She's been plagued with a little morning sickness all day. "Better now that your mother is not bouncing around. She's something else. Where does she store all that abundant energy?"

"She's excited," I said, laughing and laying back on my pillow. "I miss having you here with me." A thump from overhead alerted me, and had me staring at the ceiling. "Sounds like a herd of elephants up there."

She giggled sweetly, and I was happy to hear her sound like herself. After the last week, she'd embraced wedding planning and decorating with renewed strength and determination. Every time I'd come in from the cold and running some errand for them, the house was full with women helping my beautiful Bella.

"I love you," I whispered, rubbing the small ache in my chest. I hadn't told her that for a couple of days, which was strange and unlike me. Her sniffle had me rising out of bed. "What is it, Bella?"

"Are you sure?" she asked softly, warily.

"You know I want this, I want you."

"And everything that comes with me? All this baggage?"

When the realization that she had a hand in her mother's death years earlier, she'd sought out someone she could talk to about all of it. She had to be cautious about who she spoke with; the last thing we wanted was for someone to indicate that she needed to be institutionalized.

She found someone through Alice, a cousin that had a gift like Alice, but subtler. They already had one session and asked if I'd join Bella the next time after our two week honeymoon, somewhere sunny. It took weeks to find a suitable place. At home, we were safe in our protected house, but somewhere out there, she wasn't.

We had to check history of the hotel we'd be staying at in Malibu, along with the surrounding areas to ensure that there weren't many deaths in the area.

It was better to be safe.

"Nothing has changed, baby."

"But there was some relief to know that our child will not inherit my gift, wasn't there?"

I couldn't lie to her. "Yes. Only because I knew how hard it was for you growing up."

"I love you so much," she replied. "Thank you for loving me." I heard her yawn toward the end of her soft words.

"Sweetheart, it was and still is effortless. Get some sleep. I'll be at the end of aisle in black."

"Looking hot," she teased, yawning again. "Can't wait to see you. Good night, love."

"Good night."

~oOo~

I was pacing. Bella had been feeling well, according to my mother, but had been crying all morning. Not surprising since her mother was not there to bear witness. I hated that I couldn't see her when she needed me.

Angela, Bella's agent and good friend, was protecting the stairs. Jasper even tried to coax her away so I could go up, but she was determined not to break tradition. Mom was upstairs with her, along with Sue, Alice, and Lauren.

"You're going to wear a hole in the flooring," Dad said, slapping my shoulder. "She'll be fine. It's the hormones and probably because of recent revelations about her mother."

"I know that, but I want to be there to comfort her," I huffed and rubbed a hand over my face.

"Dude, I didn't know you could pout," Emmett teased as he entered the room. I gestured to him rudely, earning a bit of laughter from him.

"Is Rosalie here, too?"

He nodded. "So are the kids." The big smile on his face surprised me. He wasn't known for committing to a woman, and when I met him, he was a bit of a ladies man, and had a reputation at the university. It was good to see him willing to settle down with Rosalie and her kids.

"All right," I said, checking the time. "We have an hour." My father handed me a glass tumbler. I didn't bother asking what he was giving me, but I needed it. The warmth from my drink settled my nerves.

My cell phone rang and I answered it immediately. "Bella? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she whispered. "It's the stupid hormones."

I held back the need to laugh. "Hurry, love," I replied. "I need to see you."

"Okay. I'll be the one in white…well, not quite white." She giggled as someone teased her in the background. I rolled my eyes as the men in our wedding party started to do it on my end. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, sweetheart."

Minutes later, Dad was fixing my bow tie in the bedroom downstairs. Emmett and Benjamin were checking the protection spells all around the house. Angela had left to pick up her date; she was the only one amongst the group that didn't know about Bella and Alice's abilities. We had to be careful about what we said around her.

Snow lightly fell outside the picturesque window. The wedding was about to start soon, and I couldn't be happier. I wasn't about to let the sword that hung over our heads take that away from us.

Surrounded my family and friends, I stood at the end of the short aisle, thinking about everything that happened to get me to that point in my life. Though Hayley's passing led me to Bella, I knew in my heart, somehow, someway, we still would've found each other even if I hadn't lost her.

As music filtered throughout the speaker system, I watched people that meant a lot to us come down the stairs. Alice, in her long gloves to protect her from everyone's touch, her lavender dress that skimmed the floor, followed by the lovely Rosalie in a similar dress, but a shade darker, ending with Lauren dressed in a deep purple.

My parents followed the bridesmaids, both smiling widely as they approached. Mom held my face, kissing me gently, and Dad made one last adjustment to my tie. The light laughter helped ease some of my anxiety.

I wasn't nervous about marrying Bella. I was anxious to see my bride.

The music changed and my body tightened with anticipation. A warm chuckle from Emmett, who stood beside me, made me wonder briefly of the expression I had on my face. My thoughts focused on the stairs, watching as Charlie led Bella down.

She was a vision in ivory and lavender. My breath caught, as my hand rose to cover my mouth. I heard the click of the camera, saw the flash, yet my eyes remained on her. Her gaze on her feet as she clung to her father, likely fearing that she'd fall. I laughed, caught up in the moment, happy that I could bear witness to such a tender moment.

Charlie stared adoringly at his daughter, his hand clasped over hers on his arm. She looked up at him with watery eyes, but a smile that lit up her face. She whispered something to him, making him clear his throat softly.

As they stepped onto floor, Bella finally lifted her eyes to look for me. They widened as they zeroed in on the altar. She smiled brightly and her pace quickened, making our guests laugh. Her bouquet trembled in her hand as she made her way to me. Her hand was placed in mine, and I promised Charlie that I would watch over her—always.

Face to face, we recited our personal vows, spoken from the heart. As I kissed her minutes later, the officiator announced us husband and wife. After everything we'd been through, I truly believed that, come what may, we'd find a way to live a long and happy life together.


	11. Even on Vacation

**Denver Paranormal Society**

**Chapter Eleven—Even on Vacation**

* * *

The sound of ocean waves hitting the nearby beach penetrated through my slumber. Tired from our flight the night before, we fell into an exhausted sleep minutes after checking in. It hadn't helped that we slept very little on our wedding night.

The morning light wasn't bright, but enough to infuse Bella's dark hair with red and gold highlights. I was amazed as always by her natural beauty, my fingers running through the silk strands. A cool breeze blew through the open window, eliciting her flesh to pebble slightly along her naked back. My palm pulled her closer as my free hand lifted a blanket over her.

She hummed in her sleep and nuzzled her too cold nose on his chest. I couldn't keep the hiss from escaping, causing her to stir further. Within seconds, big brown eyes fluttered open to meet my own sleepy gaze.

"Hello, husband," she whispered in a voice still thick with sleep. Propped up on one elbow, she pushed up enough to press her lips to mine.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen," I murmured, my fingers still in her hair, pulling her mouth back to mine. She didn't open, since she insisted on brushing her teeth before our morning kiss. With a grin, she hopped out of bed and ran naked to the bathroom.

She had no qualms whatsoever on walking around the house in various stages of nudity. It was one of the reasons I had informed everyone that surprise visits were not allowed, they'd have to call first. Emmett, of course, asked why I had made it a requirement and would not back down until I explained, and since Bella didn't mind, I told him.

"It's the artist in her," he had teased me.

I laughed at the memory, but my smile fell as I remembered the quiet reception in our home the night of our wedding. It hadn't gone smoothly as everyone had hoped.

Angela, Bella's agent, had shown up with her fiancé, who was none other than the young man that Bella had helped the night we met at the lecture hall, Ben Cheney. He recognized her instantly when they arrived, taking Bella's hand to thank her. That, of course, had Angela asking how they knew each other, and he explained that she was the woman that helped him find the safe deposit box.

Angela had been understandably upset, since she'd been Bella's friend and agent for almost five years. She also came to another realization after we explained her abilities to speak with the dead. Bella had helped her late twin brothers cross over without letting her know. An angry Angela left with a remorseful Ben in her wake, leaving Bella in tears. It had taken several minutes of coaxing to get her to join the rest of the family for our wedding dinner.

Thankfully, sometime during the meal Bella had received a text from Ben stating that Angela was apologetic, but she needed some time to come to terms with what she'd learned. Bella was hopeful that her friend would eventually come to forgive her. My wife explained that she wanted to keep one friend that didn't see her like she was strange, or with some pity.

I understood her reasoning, but reminded her that true friendship meant honesty. Through the years of their relationship, she had lied to Angela hundreds of times.

"What has you thinking so hard?" she asked, smiling from opened bathroom door. Toothbrush in hand, she turned back to the sink.

"Just remembering our wedding day," I replied honestly.

She grinned over her shoulder, mouthful of paste and the handle of the brush sticking out. It was oddly cute. "Oh goody, I was thinking of our wedding night," she said, waggling her eyebrows. I felt my face warm, even after so much time together, she was capable of making me blush.

"I better take advantage of that," I teased, jumping out of bed to join her. She pouted in the mirror, her eyes following the length of my body. "What's wrong?"

"You have clothes on," she said, almost like a whine. I laughed, kissing her temple and crowding her against the counter. I only had a pair of boxers on but she had made it obvious that she wanted our honeymoon to be spent mostly naked. Who was I to complain about that simple request?

"Not for long," I whispered against her ear, already her breathing was faster. A soft moan escaped her as my hands smoothed over her curves. She bent to cup her hands to rinse her mouth, causing me to groan at the brush of her hips against mine.

She laughed and turned to face me. Happy smile in place, she draped her arms over my shoulders. "I'm glad we decided to do this."

The tips of my fingers drifted slowly down her spine, her lashes fluttering as her mouth fell open. "I have good ideas every now and then," I murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"They do say with age comes …" she broke off as my fingers tickled her. Mid-laugh, she pressed her lips to mine, ending my torture. I groaned and slid my hands down to the back of her thighs. Only a little hop and she was in my arms, legs wrapped tightly around me.

She gasped, pulling away to breathe as I walked toward the bed. "I love you," she whispered, moaning as my lips swept down a familiar path along her neck.

"And I love you," I murmured and set her on her feet. She smiled at me, still as close as possible. "Wife." She grinned and shook her head, loose curls falling along her shoulders. I bent to kiss her, relishing the way her fingers automatically reached for my hair. I pressed my lips along the inside curves of her breasts, right down the center. She hissed slightly at the gentle bite of my teeth. A giggle escaped her as I whispered to our baby when I reached her stomach, "I hope you're asleep, little one."

My hands spread across her back and then lower, lifting her up once again to lay on her the bed. Naked and beautiful, she watched me from beneath hooded eyes. I slipped out of my boxers and joined her, maneuvering her to the center.

Our hands explored, breathless kisses and whispered words were exchanged until we reached a point that each of our bodies were ready for more. "Edward," she gasped softly, her eyes on me as I slid inside her.

"Bella," I groaned, needing her lips on me.

We moved slowly, there was no need to rush. There were no work related issues, no spirits or angels to force us to stop as it happened on occasion back home. It was just us, in a beautiful hotel room, together.

Alone.

Her body pliant and warm beneath mine, she arched her back, trembling in my arms as she let go after what felt like hours later. Unable to hold back any longer, my thrusts became erratic as I sought the same euphoria that graced her lovely face. I placed my lips along her neck, groaning as white lights infused my vision, as I let go.

Sweat coated my back, her hands gently soothing me and her tiny kisses along my jaw brought me to my senses, and I rolled us until I was on my back. Her hair splayed across my chest, her fingers lightly tapping over my heart. I grabbed her hand and brought them to my lips.

I broke the silence after a few minutes. "Since I'm an old man who needs to eat to keep up with you, maybe we should order room service?"

She looked at me and laughed, jumping out of bed to clean up. "Better grab some protein," she teased. "You're going to need it."

~oOo~

Despite the time of year, it was a sunny afternoon. We walked along the beach later that day, even managed to squeeze in a late lunch at a local seafood restaurant. Bella didn't seem to have any aversions to certain foods, which she pointed out, happened to a lot of pregnant women.

"So, aside from the morning sickness, are there any other symptoms?"

She scowled. "I don't like that term, makes it sound like I have a disease," she said, softly. I kissed the hand she had on the table, lifting it to my mouth by way of apology. She would see something like that differently.

"You're right. What other things do you feel that are changing?"

Something in her eyes gleamed. "Why don't I ask what you've noticed?" she asked. Ah, I understood.

"Fishing for compliments, dear," I teased.

"Always," she said, tossing her hair behind her shoulder in a dramatic fashion. She laughed and shook her head. "I don't need them, though, since you were pretty occupied with the biggest of changes this morning." Her eyes shifted down, her eyebrow cocked.

I coughed. "You are something else," I muttered. "Do you seriously want me to walk around with—"

"A bread stick in your pocket," she giggled and slipped onto my lap. That was not helping the situation. I growled playfully in her ear, biting her softly.

Everyone thought as time passed and we learned each other's faults that we would have our work cut out for us. We were different, and in some areas, completely opposite from each other. With more than ten years separating us, we had little in common…at first.

She fell in love with my favorite music, though she never was one for pop anyway, so I didn't mind her taste, either. We both enjoyed similar movies, action and dramas were my favorites, while she loved comedy. Again, that was an area where we learned to experience together.

We joked about the age difference, where most people would try to ignore it. There were still things we liked that the other didn't. She loved wine, while I could barely stand the stuff. I loved plain black coffee; she had to have it fancy.

Even with all our differences, we loved to spend time together. I was worried about our future, but I was determined to live in the moment for a while longer. For I knew, soon, something would come for me.

~oOo~

It was three days after that first afternoon in Malibu when our bubble burst. Bella handed me a bag full of little souvenirs she wanted for our friends and family back home. I wrapped her in my arms, before tucking her against my side.

"So where would you like to go for lunch today?" I asked, kissing her rosy cheek. The wind was picking up, colder than it had been in days. Suddenly, she stopped and forced me to do the same. I looked to see what the problem was and automatically pushed her behind me.

"We were promised peace," I hissed, my hands balling into fists.

The two overdressed angels bowed their heads. Garrett and one I didn't recognize. "And you will have it, but there is a spirit that insists that he needs to speak with Bella."

"Those are usually the worst kind," I spat, inching away from them. Bella's hand bunched my shirt up in a fist, and I knew she was scared, too.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Your ancestor from your father's side," Garrett said, he smiled. "He was like you, too. In fact, he was the first."

Bella stepped out from behind me, curiosity in her eyes. I knew then that there would be nothing stopping her. I gently grasped her wrist. "Bella," I pleaded.

She bit her lip, nodding. "Tell him to come to my dream tonight."

They both nodded and disappeared instantly. I released her wrist and walked toward the hotel. Her sigh was loud and clear; she knew I was upset. Side by side, silently we made our way back to our room. She ordered room service while I sought solitude in the shower.

I spent several minutes under the gentle cascade of water, trying to understand where Bella was coming from. The spirit was an ancestor. That alone would make her want to talk to him. If given a chance to talk to my late grandfather or his father, would I pass up the chance?

Honestly, no.

Add the fact that the spirit had her ability when he was alive, and I knew her curiosity would be through the roof, and so was mine.

"Edward," I heard her call out for me as I started to towel dry my hair a few minutes later. "Our food is here."

"I'll be there in a minute."

I slipped into a pair of sweats and t-shirt from one of the drawers and went to go find her. After searching the main room of our suite, I found her on the balcony. She was watching the waves along the shore, sipping on what smelled like hot chocolate. Wrapped up in a blanket, she didn't look at me when I joined her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her hand shaking as she moved around her salad around.

"I know you are and I am, too," I stated, taking her hand in mine. "I know exactly what talking to something like this ghost would mean to you, and I shouldn't get in the way of that. The angels probably wouldn't have bothered us, unless it was important."

"I'm worried about Jacob, too," she said softly. "We're not getting answers from the angels, but maybe we can get some from my ancestor."

"Maybe," I sighed. "Look, I know that I was an asshole for just walking away like that. I guess it hurt that even though you promised to be ghost free for a while, you still chose to talk to him."

"In my dream, Edward," she whispered with tears in her eyes. "He wouldn't bother you that way."

I shook my head, taking a sip of a nice beer she had ordered for me. "That's where you're wrong. You have nightmares sometimes when they communicate with you through dreams."

She looked down at her plate again, her tears still falling. I hated the distance between us, so I lifted her and placed her on my lap.

"I also understand that given the opportunity you've been given you couldn't say no."

She shook her head. "I can see if it can wait until we get back at least." I cocked an eyebrow. "It probably can't, from what I could sense, he died nearby."

"You can call Garrett to see if he can visit soon while I'm awake and aware. I'd rather not be taken off guard and awoken in the middle of the night."

She offered me a small smile, my fingers wiping away at her lingering tears. "Thank you," she said. "I know this is hard, I'm trying to make it easier for all of us."

"And I appreciate it," I said, kissing her temple. We started to eat, while she was still perched on my lap. It didn't hinder our meal in any way, she fed me little bites and I did the same for her. At least the method allowed me to monitor how much she was eating; she was too skinny due to the weight loss from the nausea.

"I like it here," she said, laughing when the wind caught her hair. At her shiver, I wrapped her tightly in the discarded blanket on her chair and carried her inside.

A couple of hours later, dressed and cozy after a tender love making session by the fireplace, she called for Garrett. His appearance was immediate, which of course, made me wonder how closely we were watched. _That isn't disturbing at all._ I grunted when I felt Bella elbow me; apparently, I'd been staring.

I could see his wings for the first time, ever. His wingspan was almost ten feet wide, and in various shades of white and gray.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," he said, bowing his head slightly. Though he was showing his submission, his presence dominated the room.

That was until Bella started to talk. The few tests I'd run on her showed that when she spoke with the dead, her speech modulated between two distinct frequencies, almost as if she had two voices. It was something we'd never seen before.

"Tell him I can see him now, Garrett," she murmured, her eyes taking a hazy quality as her tone softened even further. She was more open to spirits in the area, and I prayed that it would only be the one.

"As you wish," he said, bowing again. "I must warn you before I go, this visit isn't sanctioned, but Jacob insisted that you meet him."

"Sanctioned?" I repeated. "What does that mean? And where is Jacob? If he's the one insisting, he should be here. Bella has been worried sick about him."

"He took the words right out of my mouth," Bella said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Jacob has methods to give us instructions, if need be," Garrett replied cryptically. His attention was drawn toward the door for a moment. "Your guest has arrived. You have twenty minutes before we'll be forced to take him."

He disappeared before we could ask him why or how, and what was the rush?

"Damn angels," a gruff voice said from the direction of the door. My wide eyes met Bella's and she looked as if she was about to panic. I knew she'd never want her gift to happen to anyone, especially me. Why could I hear him? "You think they'd be kind enough to at least help me look presentable," he continued.

"Who are you?" Bella asked, her eyes drifting from the door to me.

"I can't see him," I whispered to reassure her, but held her close. She blew out a breath of relief.

"I'm letting you hear me, boy," the ghostly voice said. Bella's gaze moved from me to a chair nearby. Through the occasions that I witnessed her helping spirits cross over, I had never been felt so out of place. Hearing the man's voice coming from seemingly nowhere was unnerving. "I thought it'd make things a bit easier if you can both hear me. My name is Charles William Swan. You're great-great grandfather."

"What does he look like?" I knew Bella hated when ghosts still looked as they did when they died. They scared her.

"He's dressed in simple brown trousers, suspenders, white dress shirt, dust everywhere and a hat. In his late fifties, he looks a little like my father." The description could match a multitude of periods.

"I'm a handsome fella," the voice said, laughing.

"You were like me," Bella murmured, her hands fidgeting on her lap. "You could talk to ghosts like I can."

"That I could, but nowhere near the level you can, and I'm about to tell you why."

"We're listening," I stated, taking one of Bella's hands. It was cold and a little clammy from her nerves.

"Why are we like this?"

"Angel blood," the voice said gruffly. "Well, more like damned angel blood. My grandmother fell in love with an angel and he took the fall from heaven for her. My grandparents lived a long happy life from what I heard, but when my mother gave birth to me, they knew they were in trouble. It's not often that angel blood enhances abilities in their children. I was born and they knew immediately something was different. I can guess you were a quiet baby?"

Bella nodded. "My mother always said I had an old soul," she whispered.

"You were more aware of your surroundings than a normal baby and you had spirits watching you when you were upset. Made you feel better."

"I don't remember seeing spirits very young," she replied.

"That's because your grandmother blocked you," he said. "Which was a mistake, by the time your powers were unleashed, you had years bottled up."

"Enough to kill my mother," she said, as tears started to fall.

"She wasn't the only one," the voice said. Bella stilled, her face losing all its warmth. "Sorry, to tell you, but you needed to know. Two angels were with you that night, trying to keep you from getting hurt. They didn't survive."

"Oh God," Bella gasped, her hand rubbing at her chest. Her breaths were erratic.

"That's enough," I hissed toward the chair the spirit's voice was coming from. "Give her a minute."

"All right."

"You had no control, baby," I whispered, pulling Bella closer. "There was nothing you could do to stop it last week. I can't imagine it being easier as a child."

"I know, I know," she cried softly. "I just hate knowing that I did something like that."

"He's right. Those angels knew exactly what they signed up for, it wasn't your fault."

"Why are you here now?" I asked, directing my question toward him.

"I can travel through heaven and Earth without restrictions. Well, if I'm not caught, at least. We don't have a lot of time, so let me say my piece."

Bella nodded, keeping her head on my chest. "Whatever you can tell us without you getting in trouble."

He started to explain and with every word, my trepidation about the future increased a thousand fold. For more than two centuries, the battle for the most souls had raged between Heaven and Hell. The one with the most will control what happens on Earth. Every time the scales were tipped too much to one side, some kind of disaster occurred. It seemed that Hell decided to go after the souls of the dead still bound to Earth. There are millions of them, according to Bella's ancestor. If they were able to obtain more than twenty percent of the spirits' souls the scales would be tipped to the wrong side.

And that was when something drastic would happen, claiming thousands, possibly millions of lives at once to bring balance. The black plague was one of those events.

"I don't even know what to say," I murmured. "That's a lot to swallow."

"You have little choice, Edward. Bella and others like her are in the middle of this. They have to cross over as many Earth bound spirits as they can. The only way that Hell can claim them is by making these spirits evil. If a spirit gains enough power through their anger, grief or vindictiveness, it can be capable of killing a human, and it if did, Hell had the right to claim that soul. They're doing their damnedest to corrupt these lost spirits. You have to stop them before it's too late. I have to get going before I'm dragged back, but be careful of who you trust."

It was a warning I was well aware of, but from the finality of his words, he didn't have any idea who was against us.

"Can you tell me about Jacob?" Bella asked, her eyes wide, silently imploring for information.

"He's undercover, though I imagine he's a little hot under the collar nowadays." Bella looked ready to faint. "Whoa there, girl. Your momma would have my hide if I make you keel over." His voice was closer, as if he was standing right in front of us. "You take care of that little one and you don't have to worry. The big showdown,_ if_ it happens, won't be for a while, after the baby is born."

Bella nodded, her eyes moving along toward the door. "Will I see you again?" she asked.

From the door, his voice called out, "Like I'd miss the birth of my great-great-great granddaughter." His laughter trailed off slowly.

My hand automatically reached for Bella's stomach, and hers joined mine. "It's a girl?" I asked.

"According to him," she whispered. Her tear-filled gaze lifted to mine. "We're going to have a girl."

I kissed her lips softly for a few minutes. "As much as I would love to continue to explore this, we need to let Benjamin in on what we learned." She nodded, squeezing my waist tightly with her arms.

"At least I know where Jacob is and why he hasn't been able to come to see me."

Confused, I asked, "What?" Besides saying he was undercover, and the cryptic message from Garrett, there wasn't enough information to come up his whereabouts.

"Hot under the collar," she said softly. "He's in Hell, Edward."

* * *

**AN: We're almost to the halfway point, and we're going to hit a few time jumps in the next chapter. If you have any questions let me know and I'll do my best to answer. Also I have a Facebook account under Erica Writes Fiction and a group for my fan fiction called Ericastwilight Fanfiction. I try to post teasers and pictures there. Thank you.**


	12. Crossovers

**Denver Paranormal Society**

**Chapter Twelve—Crossovers**

* * *

It was the last night of our honeymoon and Bella wanted to listen to live music. There was an outdoor concert near our hotel, which she was excited for. We left our room an hour before the show, walking hand in hand toward our destination.

The streets were brimming with tourists, all getting their last minute shopping in before the stores closed. Bella slid up her sunglasses and offered me a sweet smile as I handed her a chocolate covered banana from a local street vendor. She'd been obsessed with them since she first tried one. At least her craving was semi-healthy.

I was happy for the smiles and laughter from her. Since her ancestor's visit, she'd been anxious. Twice, I caught her wide awake, sketching away in some dark corner of our hotel room. Her art was her way of processing things. Each time I coaxed her back into bed with kisses and touches.

She needed her rest.

"Thanks for doing this," she said softly. I didn't mind doing something she loved to do. Besides, I attended plenty of concerts and parties in my college days. I also knew she was going stir crazy from the same four walls in our hotel room surrounding her.

"It's fine, Bella," I said, kissing the top of her head. We found a comfortable spot, laying our towel down. We weren't interested of being bumped and bruised within the crowd near the stage on the beach. Instead, we sat away from them, but close enough to still be able to listen.

As it the beach started to crowd, it was becoming obvious that the "secret performers" were not so secret anymore. Bella clapped excitedly, as she explained she recognized the drum set and keyboard set up.

"It's One Republic," she said, dancing around.

"It's going to get a little crazy if the word is out," I reminded her. She nodded and said we could leave when it was too much for her. We stood as the group ran up onto the stage, and Bella joined the fans when they screamed and swayed to the beat of the music.

Though the music was pretty good, I was more absorbed with Bella. The way the wind seemed to play with her hair and the smile that graced her face, lighting up her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her from behind, singing along to familiar lyrics near her ear. She leaned back, kissing my jaw several times.

"We should probably go," she whispered lowly. From the look in her eyes, the flush on her cheeks and the steadily rising of her breathing, I knew exactly the reason she was ready to leave.

Who was I deny her?

I laced my fingers through hers, grabbing the few things we brought when Bella caught her breath. I followed the direction of her wide-eyed look of fear. There was a group of girls, no older than college freshmen, who were dancing wildly, giggling and screaming, possibly drunk from their slurred words. However, surrounding them was three angels, none whom were recognizable to me.

"We have to go, Bella," I whispered. One of them turned, nodding in our direction.

His bright blue eyes stared at my wife. "There's nothing you can do," he said, his voice somehow carrying through the screams and music, as if he was standing before us.

"I don't believe that," Bella stated, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. She started to walk toward the women, only to stop when two men, a little older joined them.

"There you are!" one of the men said. "Don't wander off like that Mandy."

"You're such a party popper, big brother."

Suddenly, the three angels disappeared. Bella sighed and a smile started to twitch at her lips.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Their future changed when the boys showed up," she said, something like determination was easily heard in her tone and stance. "I couldn't do anything, but they could."

"What does that mean?"

"It could mean that I can save you and the others. Or maybe one little thing could change it, if all it took was that girl's brother finding them to change it."

I sighed, pulling her into my arms. "I know you're worried, but we decided we wouldn't look over our shoulders, love."

"I know," she grumbled against my chest. "I can't help but think of the future when I have a life growing inside me. I want you there when she's born."

"I want to be there, too."

"It supposed to happen in three months, Edward."

"I know."

"I don't want to lose you."

I didn't want her to dwell on it any longer and led her toward our hotel. Though she remained relatively quiet, she still smiled at those that offered her one. She waved at the vendor that sold her the glasses she wore, earning a bright grin in return.

"I haven't seen one ghost since we've been here," she stated when she entered our room. "Except for Grandpa Charlie, then again, we've seen too many angels around."

"They might be in the area in such numbers because of you."

She shook her head, throwing her hat on a table. "I don't know what to think about all that, or the fact that there are others like me out there. I mean, I'm not stupid. I know there are others, but I never met anyone. Having someone confirm it makes it scarier. I'm supposed to help Heaven win a war, that's a lot to take in."

"You only have to do what you always do," I stated and watched as she fell back on the bed. "Help others cross over."

"I think I'll start at the campus," she said, weaving her fingers through her hair. "There are plenty there, plus you'll be close by if something should happen."

"As long as you stick to the typical ones, the ones that aren't dangerous, it might be a good idea. Do you think someone can join you?" I asked. "It would make me feel better while I'm working."

"I think so." She shrugged and started to unbutton her shirt. I watched mesmerized as she undressed slowly. "I can probably have Benjamin and Alice come when they can. Lauren offered her assistance since she only works three days a week at her dad's hardware store."

"I just don't want you alone in case something happens."

She nodded and arched her back to undo her bra. I cleared my throat to catch her attention. Slowly, she turned to look at me with wide innocent-my-ass eyes. The corners of her mouth twitched as she tried to keep from laughing. "What?"

My eyebrows arched, waiting for it. These were the moments I hoped she'd carry with her if something happened to me. I kept my composure despite my dark thoughts and was rewarded with white cotton and lace thrown toward my face.

She giggled and she ran into the bathroom. I growled and chased after her, hoping that it would be always be like that. I'd follow her to the ends of the earth, through hell, and I only hoped I was strong enough to stay with her.

~oOo~

"What time does your last class end?" Bella asked from the passenger seat of our SUV.

"At four thirty, but you're welcome to sit in when you're done for the day." I pulled into my reserved parking spot at the university.

"Edward," Alice whined from the back seat. "Until you bring the demonologists you promised, I think I'll sit this one out."

"Did I really put you to asleep the last time you attended?"

Alice shook her head as she exited the car, shivering as a cool breeze rushed around us. "Considering the last time Bella and Hayley…well, you know." She winced, and tried to apologize.

"It's fine, Alice," I said as I tucked my wife along my side. "Stay indoors. It's still too damn cold for you to stay out for long."

She nodded. "We're going to start at the library."

"I really wished we thought about Jasper joining you." There were rumors of strange occurrences at the library, though the university had attempted to cover them up, even from me.

"He couldn't today," Alice stated as she walked beside us. She was covered from head to toe, and even though it was cold outside, I knew it was because of her strange gift. In some respects, Bella had it easier.

Alice spent since her teenage years without human contact. If she had any, it was usually by accident and the emotional impact of living a person's life through one touch was terrifying. Jasper seemed to be the only one where she felt and saw nothing but his adoration for her.

I was happy they found each other and not because he dated Bella—once—before they figured out they were better off as friends.

"He started a new photography class of eager young men and _women _at the community center today," Alice said a little too cheerfully.

"That explains what he meant by 'new job,'" I replied, leading them toward my classroom for the next few hours. Once inside, they helped me set up and I quickly amended the low temperature after checking the thermostat. The damn school had their custodial staff lower them every day.

"Damn, it's cold in here," Bella said, rubbing her hands together.

"Please tell me the room is not haunted," Alice said, watching Bella. "Edward has used this classroom for years."

"Besides the residual janitor, there's nothing else here," she stated with a shrug.

"Class is about to start and I need to set up my projector now." I pulled Bella into my arms, ignoring the teasing smirk on Alice's face. "You will keep me updated often. If I don't hear from you every hour, I will start a search party."

"Wow, you're bossy today," my wife quipped, but snuggled against my chest. I kissed the top of her head as she agreed to my rules. I only wanted her safe and she knew that.

"Newlyweds," Alice sighed. "Let's go get started."

Bella kissed me briefly, smiling when I lay my forehead against hers. "Please be careful."

"Always," she whispered.

"Love you."

Alice pretended to gag behind us, but a small grin was still in place. Bella rolled her eyes at her friend and they soon left. Though I was worried about Bella, I knew she wouldn't put her and our child at risk.

~oOo~

"Where are you?" I asked Bella after I called her cell phone.

"Walking, we're heading to lunch." She sounded tired.

"Let me know where and I'll meet you two in a few minutes."

"Sounds good to me."

Ten minutes later, I walked into one of the student center restaurants and found them in the corner of the room. From what I saw, it looked as if Alice was the worse for wear. Bella had ordered a burger for me, and I smiled when she waved me over.

"Hello," I whispered, kissing her briefly. "How did it go?"

"Five spirits successfully crossed over," she replied as I sat beside her. The burger place was packed, so we kept our voices low.

"All of them in the library?" I asked, curious as always.

Alice snorted, shaking her head. "The first was within thirty yards of your classroom, some old math professor. I remember hearing that he had a heart attack on campus."

My eyebrows shot up as Bella nodded. "That would be Professor McCabe. He died about five years ago," I replied.

Alice snapped her fingers, and said, "That's it. I couldn't remember his name. He seemed glad to go, right?" Directing her question to Bella, looking a little better than when I walked in.

"He lost his window to cross over so that he could give a message to someone, and I helped him guide him through. He was easy."

"The second was not," Alice grumbled, tossing a fry in her mouth. "She was that girl that everyone thought committed suicide last year. Do you remember?" she asked me.

"Jane Richards. Yes, I do remember. Her brother died months earlier, something about his kidneys. He was the only family she had left."

"She didn't walk into traffic on purpose," Bella said softly. "She was taking something for pain, because of her transplant and was groggy. It was an accident. She was too scared to see her brother again after she died, so she stayed behind."

"Sounds like a full day," I stated, rubbing my hand across the back of her neck. "What's the word on the library?"

"I can't go there by myself," she said, shrugging. "There's too many, and Alice couldn't even walk in today without getting overwhelmed. So we thought we could call Jasper and maybe go in together?"

"Bella," I sighed. "You know how I feel about you doing dangerous ones."

"I know that. I don't think they're dangerous, just too many of them."

"What are you saying?"

"I might have to open another portal."

"Fuck no," I growled. Her eyes widened. It wasn't every day that I cursed. "I draw the line with that kind of thing while you're still pregnant. Actually, even after you deliver."

Bella nodded. "You're right, but I might be able to do one or two spirits from there a day."

"Why are there so many in the first place?"

"It was some kind of hospital before or somewhere they put the sick. An influenza, I think," she whispered, leaning closer when a group of students were paying a little too much attention to our conversation.

I glared, which thankfully had them looking away. "How many are we talking about?"

"Over a hundred."

I cursed once again, and sighed when I heard the flutter of wings. Bella's eyes widened as Garrett appeared behind Alice, who was oblivious.

"It was temporary hospital in the twenties," Garrett stated. "And we found a way to open a portal without another incident."

"I'm listening," Bella said, causing Alice to still, aware that someone was behind her that she couldn't see.

"It's a spell," Garrett explained. "You'll still need to be present along with myself and two other angels. With our combined essences, we could create a portal with similar strength without causing catastrophic consequences to you and your surroundings."

"I could see if the university would allow my team to investigate, which would give us access to it after hours."

"Call when you've made the arrangements." Garrett disappeared before I could protest and Bella could say another word.

"I wanted to ask for news on Jacob," she mumbled, leaning against my side again.

"I hadn't even agreed to any of it," I stated, running a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Can someone fill me in?" Alice asked, her brow furrowing when she caught sight of something—a grey feather.

"No, Alice! Don't touch it!" Bella hissed.

Too late.


	13. Consequences

**Denver Paranormal Society**

**Chapter Thirteen—Consequences**

* * *

**AN: A reminder, Alice experiences a person's life when she touches someone, skin to skin. If she touches something that can happen, too, but most of the time, it's the last memory associated with the object. **

* * *

**Bella**

Inside, I was screaming; outside, I stared at Alice in horror. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her body stiffening, memories, good and bad assaulted her. There were images along with Garrett's emotions at the time of each memory. I had experienced a lot of horrible things through the spirits I had come across, and I could only imagine her torment.

Edward was at Alice's side instantly, carefully handling her. He didn't want for her to suffer further from his touch. Her chair toppled over as he pulled her into his arms. That had me jumping out of mine, as I grabbed our things. Ignoring the curious looks and shouts from the people around us, I was on Edward's heels.

I stopped in my tracks, darting back to our table for the tiny bit of fluff from Garrett's wings. From the examination Benjamin had done on one of Jacob's, it was not a normal feather. I didn't want some curious biology student to find it. How would Edward and I be able to explain that?

Edward ran ahead toward his office, the parking lot much too far. Thankfully, we were only around the corner from the building. As he settled Alice on a small love seat a minute later, I locked the door behind me and drew the shades. Though the hallway looked empty, it was best to be safe from curious eyes. I had a feeling we'd get a visit from someone soon enough.

"Her episodes have never lasted this long," he stated as he slipped on his gloves. He started to check Alice's vitals. He was being as gentle and careful as he could with her. His concern was evident in the deep frown on his handsome face.

"That was Garrett's feather," I said softly, drawing his tortured gaze. Was that what he looked like whenever I was in trouble? "She saw his life, including Hayley's death, his own, and Edward." His eyes closed as gasp of pain escaped. "He was in hell. I don't know how long he was there, but I would think that even a second would feel like eternity."

"Oh God," he groaned, running a hand through his hair before removing his gloves again. "Is she going to be all right?"

I shook my head and shrugged at the same time, at a loss for words. My hands fidgeted at my sides as he stared at me as if I had all the answers. But I didn't. He'd known Alice longer than I had, and I knew he was only worried about her. Her gift was hard to grow accustomed to, and I knew after spending so much time with Jasper, that she probably had gotten used to taking off her gloves while she ate.

"We need to call Jasper," I blurted out. "He's the only one that can provide her real comfort and that's what she needs."

"You call him, I need to see if my TA can take over my next class before someone comes to my office to look for me," he stated, looking at his wristwatch. "Stay here, and if someone comes, just get rid of them."

I nodded, pulling out my cell phone. My gaze landed on Alice again. She looked as if she was only sleeping, except for the tears that leaked out of her eyes and their rapid movement beneath her lids.

Was she reliving Garrett's life or death? Either one would be hard to endure.

"He's going to be so mad," I whispered as I waited for Jasper to answer.

~oOo~

Mad was an understatement. Jasper was furious, especially when he couldn't wake her up. "She needs a hospital," he hissed angrily at me. His blond mane of hair was tied at the back of his neck, a few strands loosening from the leather strip. Blue eyes, bright from his tears of anger and worry bored into mine.

"Easy there," Edward stated firmly, standing between me and Jasper. "She's not at fault here. Jasper, don't take it out on my wife."

"If we take her to the hospital, it may be worse," I tried to reason with him from behind Edward's protective stance.

"Gloves! They wear fucking gloves."

I shook my head, because sometimes they didn't when there was no blood or bodily fluids. I'd seen it happen.

"No, Jasper. We can't ris—"

"I may be able to help," a firm voice said from behind us. It surprised us all, but Jasper cried out and fell back against Alice and the love seat. But he jumped right back up and stepped right into Garrett's personal space.

In life, Garrett was as tall as Jasper, but in death, he was much taller. One thing I noticed right away was that his wings were not visible, even to me this time.

"You! Help? You're the reason she's like this."

"I am sorry," Garrett said with that controlled calm he had, even in life. "It wasn't my intention." He sighed, looking as intimidating as usual. Even as a ghost, he was attention grabbing with his slightly long hair, scruff and rich voice. As an angel, he was downright lethal. "I'm still learning, and when I transport, I sometimes leave feathers behind."

"I don't give a fuck if you shed a million damn feathers. Fix my girlfriend!"

"I can't touch her, sir," Garrett said simply.

"Then how do you purpose to help?" Jasper mocked angrily.

"Bella would bridge my power to you."

"What?" Edward asked, clearly as confused as I was.

"I can't touch her, either, Garrett," I stated. "If I do, it'll just make her worse." There were some things that I didn't even remember, including the night my mother was killed. Alice would see it all and that was not an option, even if I wanted to know exactly what happened that night.

"You'll be the bridge between Mr. Whitlock and me. I'll provide the healing energy through you, and he will touch her since he doesn't affect her as the rest of us would."

"Absolutely not," Edward hissed, pulling me into his arms. "You're asking too much." I felt the tension and fear moving through his body. It was in his voice and his hold.

"She'll be fine, Edward."

Edward glared at Garrett, a look I hoped never to see again. "You said that before."

"Edward, man, I wouldn't ever ask you to put Bella at risk. She's my friend, too. But this may be the only way to help Ali."

Edward's eyes softened, and I knew that to him, it was a no win situation.

"What exactly are you doing?" I asked, wincing when Edward's hold tightened.

"Removing the memories," Garrett replied. "I am responsible for what happened to her. I know it's a lot to ask."

"It is, you have no idea," Edward murmured, pressing a kiss to my temple. He took a deep breath and stepped back, releasing me. "I will pull her away the second I see it's too much. I'm sorry, but…"

Garrett nodded and turned toward me. "Mr. Whitlock, please take Alice's hand." Jasper knelt by the couch, taking her hand gently in his. I moved toward him, ready to take his other one. Garrett delivered me a small smile but asked for Edward to bring me a chair. I sat and waited as the angel placed his hand on my shoulder.

Immediately, I felt a difference. Warmth seemed to radiate from his hand, arcing over my skin and hitting every nerve in my body. It was hard to explain how if felt, like a warm shot of whiskey or that first hit of hot chocolate on a cold day.

"How does it feel?" Edward asked. His concern for me was clear in his voice, in his eyes again. _I'm sorry, baby, _I wanted to tell him.

"Come here, Edward, please," Garrett said, smiling down at me. Confused, Edward approached carefully, his eyes trained on me, too. "This is all she'll feel while I help Alice." He held out his hand for my husband, who stepped closer, allowing Garrett to place it on his shoulder.

Immediately, Edward's eyes widened as he held our gaze. "That's all?"

"That will be all," Garrett assured him as his hand dropped. "I'll specifically tune the energy for Alice."

Before we could proceed, Alice screamed in her sleep. Garrett closed his eyes, murmuring under his breath and within a second, I felt an invisible something move through the room.

"What was that?" Edward asked, dropping onto his knees in front of me.

"I put a spell around the room, no one can hear what's happening," Garrett replied. "Let's get moving. There are a few concerned people probably heading this way. You got a lot of attention at the restaurant."

I sighed. "Let's get started."

"Hurry," Jasper murmured, now holding Alice in his arms and lap. She was trembling so hard. _Hold on, Alice._

"Don't touch her, Edward," Garrett stated firmly. "I know you'll want to, please don't. You'll break her concentration, which will do the same to me."

Edward nodded, turning to look at me again. "I'm here, all right. I'm here if you feel you need to pull out." The protests from Jasper and Garrett died at their lips at the look on his face. He didn't want to risk me and our child; even with Garrett showing him I'd be safe, it wasn't enough for him. The only reason he was allowing it was because of Alice, and in turn, the guilt he knew I'd feel if something happened to her. The angels were at our door because of me, we both knew that.

"Okay." It was the only thing I could say that wouldn't send me into a tailspin, too. Admittedly, I was scared. I couldn't tell him that, knowing he'd put a stop to it in an instant.

"We need to hurry," Jasper said desperately.

"I'm ready."

"Keep your eyes on me," Edward said. I nodded and instantly felt the warmth again as Garrett returned his hand to my shoulder. Jasper clasped my hand and I felt him stiffen in response. The feeling coursing through me was foreign, so I didn't blame him.

Edward's voice seemed distant though he was right in front of me. "How long should it take?" he asked.

"Only a minute or so," Garrett replied.

"You look hot today, babe," I said, giggling when Edward's bushy eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. "I love when you were suits, makes me want to mess you all up." I licked my lips.

"An interesting side effect, I'm afraid," Garrett said at Edward's questioning look.

"The baby?"

"Is safe, I can feel her heart beat and her soul. She is fine and beautiful," he said in awe. From the sound of his voice, it was probably one of the first times he could see into a soul in such a manner.

Another other-worldly being that claimed we were having a girl. A daughter.

"We're having girl," I said, smiling at my husband.

Edward kept his pretty green eyes on me, and I wanted to touch him. I tried to reach out for him but he shook his head, making me all sad again. "Not right now, love."

**Edward**

My wife was drunk on whatever power/essence was being fed to her. She giggled suddenly, before she squeezed an eye shut, squinting. "It sort of tickles right here." She rubbed at her chest. Her eyes widened. "Is Alice okay?"

Not wanting to take my gaze off my wife, I tried to look from the corner of my eye. I could see from my peripheral that the rigidity of Alice's body on Jasper's lap had started to loosen. Her shaking was minimal and the tears that fell from her eyes ceased.

"She looks better, baby," I whispered, wanting desperately to touch her. Her face was flushed, her lips pressed into a pout as she stared at me. She tried to reach for me again, but I told her she couldn't.

"I'm scared," she murmured, pouting more. "What if I'm not a good mommy?" Confused, I looked at her at little more closely and saw that she was serious. "I talk to ghosts. What if something happens to her because of them?"

"We'll find a way to make sure she's safe."

She nodded and sighed. "I'm tired." She seemed like a child, trying hard not to fall asleep.

"Garrett?"

"Almost there," he replied, turning to look at Jasper and Alice.

"She's warmer," Jasper whispered. "She's not crying or shaking. What will she remember?"

"Everything until she grabbed the feather," Garrett answered. "There she is. She should be better now."

He lifted his hand from Bella's shoulder and she tumbled into my arms, nuzzling against the crook of my neck. "I want to go home."

"We'll go in a while." I held her impossibly closer, she felt warm and smelled wonderful.

"J-jasper," Alice muttered as she came to.

Bella sighed softly, "She's going to be okay."

"Yes, she is," I said, kissing the top of her head.

Garrett's gaze was riveted on Alice and Jasper. They were staring at each other, and even though they weren't talking, you could see them communicating in that way that only couples with a deep connection could.

"Again, I apologize for what has happened," Garrett said to them. Jasper looked up at him, but Alice looked confused as she followed his gaze. She couldn't see Garrett. Jasper nodded and held Alice tighter against him. Garrett turned his attention to me and Bella. "I'll be in touch."

His disappeared again with a flutter of his wings and that time left nothing behind.

"I wonder why a person can see a feather from an angel of death when they can't see the angel." Bella asked, tightening her arms around my neck.

Good question.

Jasper adjusted Alice and rose to his feet with her clutching tightly around him. "Time to go."

Before I could respond, someone pounded on the door. _Shit. _"Professor Cullen?" a firm male said through the door.

"You can put me down," Alice whispered. I helped Bella to her feet but kept her tucked to my side.

I had to say something. "Yes?"

"Campus security alerted me to an incident with your wife and a former student."

I walked toward the door, opening it without a second thought. If I kept him waiting, the dean would make too much of it.

"Hello, Marcus," I said, trying to keep my composure. "Alice, both a friend of mine and my wife's was dizzy, but she is fine now."

"Hmm," he said, craning his neck to look over my shoulder. "Your wife and friend were also seen at the library. Is there something we need to discuss, Mr. Cullen?"

"Not at the moment, no," I stated as his eyes roamed over Bella. She clung to my shirt, smiling up at him. The side effect of her slight drunkenness seemed to have dissipated, thankfully. How would I explain her condition when the university was aware of her pregnancy, as I'd indicated that I would take family leave soon?

"If you are planning on doing an investigation anywhere on this campus, my office must be notified. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Hmm."

"Your wife says you need to see Dr. Cano soon, your cardiologist," Bella murmured, her eyes softening at something behind him. "She says you're not eating well and with your grandson due any day now, your daughter will need you."

Marcus Williamson's mouth dropped open. Taking advantage of that stunned expression, I grabbed my keys and led Bella out the door with Jasper and Alice right behind us. I'd face the music later. I hoped that maybe he'd _believe_ when I asked to spend the night in the library. _Welcome to my world, Marcus._

~oOo~

Cozy by the fire, I asked Bella about what had been bothering me since she confessed her worries earlier that night. "Why didn't you tell me you were nervous about the baby? Having doubts?"

She sighed, snuggling closer against my chest. Her hands ran along my forearms wrapped around her waist.

"I didn't want you to worry more."

"I know that I sound like a broken record and that I'm over protective, but your safety means everything to me."

"I know and I feel the same about you and our daughter."

"Then you'll make a great mother," I said, kissing the top of her head. "As for the ghost thing, how about we decide what will happen later."

"You heard Garrett, I can't stop."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to take on the darker spirits."

She sighed. "To be honest, I've seen more of those since I met you." I stiffened. "Hold on there, I know it's not because of you. What I meant to say is that whatever is making these ghosts more vengeful in the area happened around the time I met you."

"What are you thinking?"

"There's something different about Clarence, the poltergeist that haunted my old house."

"Again, what are you thinking?"

"He may be able to give me more answers."

"Is he dangerous?"

She shook her head. "He's never hurt me before. I lived with him for years."

"Can we wait a while before you try reaching him? You've been through a lot lately."

"Of course. Between today, the possible library investigation, my normal crossovers and my research on finding the little boy in trouble that one of the spirits said I needed to help, my days are busy."

That was a lot to deal with and yet, she still got up every day to continue on working through it all.

"And your nights are all mine," I whispered, nipping her ear. I wanted to get her mind off all those things, at least for a little while. I laid soft, opened mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulder.

She laughed. "You better take advantage of these nights, because soon, your daughter will keep us up all night—to feed and change her, that is."

I groaned against her neck, loving how she laughed, even after such a trying day. Despite all she'd been through, all that she'd seen, she still thrived. As she pressed her soft lips against mine, I hoped that I was a part of the reason. She was mine.


	14. Save the Boy

**Denver Paranormal Society**

**Chapter Fourteen—Save the Boy**

* * *

"Edward!" Bella screamed from the art studio. It was Saturday and that meant she painted. I dropped the book I was reading, jumping from the couch and ran down the hall.

I found her near her easel with tears running down her face.

In four long strides, I was across the room and in front of her. "Bella," I said hoarsely, grasping her face in my hands. My eyes roamed every inch of her, but she didn't appear to be hurt. "What's wrong?"

"I felt the baby move," she croaked. For two weeks, Bella had felt our daughter move within her, but I still couldn't. She was approximately four months pregnant, and I was disappointed that I hadn't yet. My wife was determined that I would feel her move soon, but every time she called me and I didn't, she ended up in tears.

I knew what drove her. Our daughter was due _after _I was supposed to die and she wanted me to feel her, just in case we couldn't stop my death from happening. Though she worked tirelessly to find a solution, other than her having a one-on-one with Death, she couldn't figure out a one hundred percent chance of changing my future.

"I mean that it's hard enough that I know you can feel it," she whispered, taking my hand. "Look." She sniffled as she pressed my hands over her stomach. We quieted, waiting. I didn't want to disappoint her, but nothing happened.

Then it did.

It felt like a rolling and fluttering motion just under my hands. My brow furrowed, and I pressed a little harder. When it happened again, my eyes lifted to meet Bella's tearful ones.

"That's our baby," I said dumbly. My voice was thick and I couldn't take my hands away.

She laughed sweetly, fresh tears falling. "It is."

"Wow," I said when another flutter turned into a kick. "She packs a punch."

Bella giggled, nodding. Her hands lifted from her stomach to cradle my face, peppering my face with kisses.

"Our daughter," I whispered, as my eyes filled, too. My hands remained on her, running over the small curve.

At that stage of the pregnancy, Bella barely had a baby bump. However, there was other more noticeable differences. She had a healthy glow to her skin. Her hair was curlier for some reason. Her breasts were fuller and much more sensitive. And her libido rivaled a teenager, though I could not complain about that, at all. At least, not yet.

"We need to pick out a name," Bella said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I agree."

"Any ideas?"

Feeling uncertain, I dropped my hands and stepped back. Her brow creased slightly in confusion. My fingers curled in my hair and realized I was being stupid. So I asked. "Could we use Haley as her middle name?"

Bella's confused gaze softened. "You were worried I wouldn't agree?" I shrugged, but nodded after moment. "Of course I wouldn't mind. It's a beautiful name, too."

"Thank you," I said, pulling her into my arms.

"Thank you," she said as she snuggled against my chest. "I know this means a lot to you, experiencing the pregnancy, I mean."

Since I hadn't found out about Hayley until after she was born, I hadn't gone through any of this before. It was all new to me, exciting while frightening, too. Just the idea of Bella in pain during childbirth made me physically ill, but I hoped I'd overcome that before the baby was born. I doubted it, though. I'd probably be a nervous wreck that day.

She sighed. "Well, at least we eliminated all the 'ly' names." Confused, I pulled back to ask why. "You wouldn't want her name to rhyme, would you?"

My eyes widened. "That would be amazing. Bailey Hayley!" Bella looked horrified, before she schooled her expression. I chuckled. "I'm joking."

She slapped my arm, pouting. "You're mean. You had me going!"

~oOo~

"Next week?" Bella repeated, nibbling on a carrot. I was working on dinner a few days later, as she sat on the countertop. We'd been discussing how we'd handle the university's library "cleansing." After the encounter with the dean a couple of weeks earlier, and Alice's collapse, he allowed for us to conduct an investigation of the library, though it was to remain off the investigation website and be done in secret.

He even confessed that he had a hard time visiting the library in the evenings, especially the archives section, which was more secluded. Bella had indicated that it was the area with the most activity. She made it clear that she couldn't do anything about residual energy.

I nodded. "Next weekend. We have one night, that's it."

"Are you sure about this?"

I shook my head, tensing at the thought of something happening to her again. "I know that you'll have angels backing you up, but it still sounds dangerous."

"I know. I'm afraid, too," she replied softly. "There was a dark presence in the city and it could be whatever or whoever it is that's turning these spirits evil. The last thing we want is to provide them with over a hundred souls. Garrett said the spell would be make it easier on me. It's worth a try and you'll be right there to pull me out of it if you see that it's hurting me."

"I know this is important," I stated, rubbing a hand over my chest. Unable to keep the worry and fear from my voice and expression. "I just wish that it wouldn't come at the possible risk of you and our daughter."

"I know that. I do, too. But what kind of place will Earth be if I don't do everything I can to prevent the worst? The balance tipping more toward evil would be chaos, we know this."

She right about that, too.

"All right. As long as you wear the charm to prevent possession or influence, then I'll be willing to do this. We're taking every precaution, do you understand?"

She nodded, puckering her lips for a kiss. I rolled my eyes and indulged her, not that it was a hardship. She hummed. "I love you, husband." She couldn't stop calling me husband, and I didn't mind one bit.

I chuckled, the ache in my chest slightly loosening. It would linger, always. As a husband and a father, I'd always worry.

She continued to hum to some song stuck in her head, tracing the image on the sonogram picture of our daughter she held in her hand. The technician hadn't been able to tell what we were having since she was hiding, but we had smiled knowingly at each other during the appointment that morning.

To hear our daughter's heartbeat, that was unforgettable. I was grateful that the obstetrician allowed us to have a recording. Bella even had it on her phone, which she played often. I had no doubt in my mind that my wife, my beautiful Bella, would be a wonderful mother.

I only hoped I'd be around to see it.

"Are you going to be able to come with me tomorrow?" she asked, stealing another carrot from the growing pile I was chopping. I playfully growled at her, but she only grinned and asked for another kiss. She'd been more affectionate than ever, and I thrived under her attention. I loved it.

"You know I have to," I stated firmly. "This kind of situation has to be handled delicately."

The night of the "blow up," as we had come to call it, Bella had remembered one of the spirits begged her to help her grandchild, a little boy that she said was in trouble. From what Bella remembered and some research, she was able to find the family and the name of the child. She also determined that it involved some kind of abuse. It had, however, taken quite some time to make sense of the memories from that night. She was scared that she was already too late.

Charlie did some digging and it was distressing to find out that the spirit in question had died suddenly, with no life threatening illness. Rebecca Holloway had only been sixty-three and still very healthy, but apparently, she drowned in a bath. The family was influential and the widowed woman, her daughter-in-law, had two children; William was twelve and Bradley was six. The younger of the two boys that was sick, according to stories circulating through their circles of friends.

Bella suspected Munchausen by Proxy Syndrome from Rebecca's memories. She suspected that the mother had killed her own mother-in-law to protect her secret.

"I don't even know how to handle it," she said softly. "I don't have the spirit there to guide me like usual. Now that you're coming along with Dad and your father, the minute she sees all of us, I doubt she's going to be forthcoming."

"First of all, we might not need to get involved. Our fathers will handle it. And if you're needed, they'll ask. What happened to the husband again?"

"Died after his second stroke."

I hummed and started the flame under the wok. "And you said that the boy, Bradley wasn't sick until after his father passed."

Bella nodded. "It could be she never tried to hurt him before his father died."

"Or that she liked the attention she received when her husband was ill."

"That could be it. It was his second stroke. Only a month or so apart. His mother died a few months after his death."

She looked thoughtful for several minutes, as I threw things into the wok, stirring. If she had something to say, she'd tell me when she was ready. She was still processing the hundreds of memories she received that night.

I didn't have to wait long.

"He might be there still," she said softly. "If he is, I need to try and connect now. It'll help with how we handle it tomorrow."

"Wait until after dinner and we can sit together as you do your thing." Her arms came around my neck then, causing me to stumble slightly. "Careful there." She giggled and peppered kisses along my jaw.

"I'm hungry," she whispered in a tone that said it was not for food. I groaned, making her laugh more.

"Take it easy, woman," I hissed as she bit my earlobe. "I'm old." As if I'd deny her. She laughed some more, pushing me away with a beautiful smile.

She proved how _young_ I was after dinner.

~oOo~

"Stop fidgeting, Bella," Charlie grumbled from behind the wheel. "It's going to be fine."

"I know," she said, shrugging as she curled up against my side. My father and Charlie sat in the front of the car while Bella and I took the backseat. "I'm nervous. I couldn't connect with Bradley's father. I have no idea how this is going to go."

"How are we doing this?" Dad asked.

It was Charlie and my father that risked the most—professionally, at least. Charlie was out of his jurisdiction, even though he called a friend from the local precinct to give him a warning and ask for help, he could still land in trouble. My father, being a doctor and on the board at his hospital, would also face consequences if we're not able to prove something. But neither were willing to allow a child to be abused when they had the knowledge to stop it.

Charlie was the first to respond. "I'll go in as a cop, stating the whereabouts and condition of Bradley have been questioned and brought to the attention of local police."

"Are you sure about this, Dad?" Bella asked him.

"It's the best way to get us inside the door," he stated. "I know you're worried that they won't be able to prosecute her if I go in without a warrant. I'm working on that."

"Dad, what does that mean?" Bella didn't look too happy. "Please tell me you didn't call the judge. He's done enough for us."

"If he can manage it, he'll do one more thing for us," Charlie stated, shrugging and offering nothing else on subject.

I whispered in Bella's ear, "Judge?"

"I helped his wife and son cross over," she replied, looking up at me. "He feels he owes me, but I don't want to take advantage of people just because I helped."

I kissed her forehead. Of course she wouldn't want any compensation for what she did. Her big heart was what made her special and not the curse that plagued her.

"If he can help, let him. This is tough as it is."

She nodded and nuzzled my chest. "I know." She winced as we reached the town where the Holloway Family lived.

"What is it?"

"A lot of spirits here," she replied softly, rubbing at her temples. I shifted her enough and took over for her. I hoped it would help with the headache that usually occurred after being open to the spirit world for too long.

"Maybe you should hold off opening yourself up until we get the house."

She nodded and relaxed a little more. Her hands automatically caressed her stomach, and I heard her whisper to our daughter on more than one occasion.

We arrived several minutes later and Bella seemed more stable as we exited the car. Before we could reach the front sidewalk, someone called out for Charlie. "I have the warrant."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and shook hands with Officer Jones. "A social worker is here, too." He looked over his shoulder and waved toward a truck down the street.

Before she made her way toward us, Charlie whispered to us. "Get back in the car. You don't need to be involved." He looked as his daughter. "If you get something that can help us, let me know." He held up his cell phone and nodded.

"Let's go," Dad said, holding the door open for Bella and myself. "I'll leave the heat on." We waited patiently in the back seat as Charlie, the cop, and social worker were ushered inside by a maid.

I watched as Bella entered the trancelike state in an attempt to reach any spirits that surrounded the family. My fingers lightly held her wrist to monitor her heart rate. If it raised too much, I needed to know to help pull her out of it.

"Is there anyone with them, Bella?" I asked softly. The last few times she had to do it, she was able to respond to my questions.

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"The father and I think another child." She shook her head, shivering violently. "Cover up," she gasped. "The family covered up a pregnancy before she married her late husband. Oh God, she watched her father kill the baby shortly after she was born."

"What the fuck?" I groaned and held her tightly. "Who is showing you this?"

"The father. He didn't know, but he figured out since he passed."

"Is there anything inside the house to prove the mother is hurting Bradley, Bella?"

She nodded. "William keeps a diary, stuffed in an old teddy bear. He's seen her put stuff in his brother's drinks. There's a video camera the father installed after they hired a nanny, until the mother quit her job to stay home with Bradley shortly before his stroke."

I pulled out my cell phone and texted Charlie to look for a teddy bear. "Where's the nanny cam, Bella?"

My father watched us from the front seat, his eyes mostly on my wife. Her head lolled to one side, her breath accelerating. "Pull her out of it now," he murmured.

"Bella!" I said louder than the voice I used earlier. "Come on, baby. Come back."

Her eyes fluttered for several moments as I continued to call out to her, until finally she opened her eyes. She gasped, her eyes on something behind me, looking through the window.

Screams from inside the house were loud of clear. "How dare you!" a woman's voice screamed.

"The mother?" Dad said. Bella nodded, wincing as she continued. We couldn't make out most of it, but we understood she was not taking the allegations against her well.

I turned to my wife. "The nanny cam?"

"The father, Samuel, said that footage is recorded over if someone doesn't change the setting. He was never able to tell his wife about it after he suffered his first stroke. He said the footage automatically updates on their shared network. His wife isn't very computer savvy."

I looked at my father. "Have Charlie look on the computer." He took my phone I extended toward him and started the text.

"Are you all right?" I whispered, running my hand down her back. She was still shaking.

She nodded, but then shook her head. "It was hard to see what Samuel witnessed since his death. To be that close to his child and not be able to protect him."

"I'm sorry," I replied, holding her close.

After another twenty minutes, the mother was screaming for a lawyer from the driveway as Charlie and the police officer removed the teddy bear, a small notebook and computer from the home.

The social worker remained inside with the children as their mother was taken away in handcuffs. We breathed a sigh of relief as an ambulance arrived to take Bradley to the hospital twenty minutes later. Dad indicated a full exam and tox screen would be needed to fully understand the damage his mother caused.

We hoped that he'd pull through.

~oOo~

Hours later, at home, Bella tried to connect with the father again. He made it clear he wasn't ready to cross yet. He feared his boys could still be in trouble.

His sister was notified and had already arrived to see her nephews. She had no idea what was happening. She was assigned guardianship in the event of the loss of the boys' parents. However, if their grandparents from their mother's side tried to fight for them, we weren't sure what would happen. After what Samuel witnessed and learned about his in-laws, I didn't blame him for being cautious.

It would be months before we could know the outcome. Bella was able to have an angel guide the baby, for that we were thankful.

"You did what you could," I said softly. "If there's more, I'm sure the father will contact you." She nodded against my chest as I held her while watching television. It was on some mindless reality show to distract her.

She giggled after several minutes, taking one of my hands and laying it on her stomach. "She's very active tonight."

I kissed her temple, content for the moment.

~oOo~

The night for the investigation had come and I wasn't able to keep how anxious I was about the whole thing from anyone. I had not been pleasant to be around for the last few days, aside from Bella, whom I tried to keep it from. She saw right through me, of course, even had Garrett visit us to do a "rehearsal" of the spell so that I would know what to expect.

It still didn't help.

The security guard on duty was one of the few campus staff members that knew what was going to happen. He allowed us in, opening all the doors to rooms and the archives before he departed to keep watch from outside the building.

Emmett and the other team members worked to set up, except for Jasper and Alice, who declined because of the angels' involvement. I didn't blame them. I waited with Bella and Ben for the angels to make an appearance.

They didn't make us wait too long, appearing with the sound of flapping wings and wind. Four intimidating figures stood before us, clothed in the same suits as before, their wings visible.

"Jacob," Bella nearly squealed, running into his arms. Wings and all wrapped around her and I was relieved that he was fine. But as I looked at his appearance, I had to wonder if he just returned—from hell.


	15. Library Part I

**Denver Paranormal Society**

**Chapter Fifteen—Library Part I**

* * *

**Jacob **

Hell.

I looked over Bella's shoulder, my gaze landing on her husband. The man that I had to find a way to save, because I knew, deep down, that if Bella lost Edward, she would be in her own personal version of hell on Earth.

That was the last place I wanted her ever to be.

Hell. The demon dimension that I had left only hours before, all in an attempt to gather intelligence for the waging war. Armed with the information, I wish I didn't know anything. The war had begun eons before, and now, as my best friend clung to me, she was destined to be a casualty of it.

**Edward**

I acknowledged Jacob with a firm handshake and nod. He appeared battle weary. I'd seen the look in his eyes in others, mostly soldiers. They've seen their fair share of atrocities and blood, and lived to tell the tale. Whatever happened in hell, it left a mark on him and likely would remain with him forever.

"It's good to know that you're here for this," I said. "Your cryptic friends don't allow trust to come easy."

"Edward," Bella whispered, returning to my side. "They're limited as to what they're allowed to tell us."

Jacob smiled at her and teased her, "Only you can find a library full of spirits."

Bella shrugged. "Comes with what I can do. I knew there were a lot of them on campus the first time I visited Edward, just didn't know they were mostly centered in one area."

"You never said anything," I said, looking down at her.

"At the time, Hayley was the most important. I couldn't tell you about the others, while I was trying hard to help you."

"Understandable," I murmured and kissed her forehead. "Thank you again." It was something I said to her often and unexpectedly. She always knew when I said the words, even though she never expected it; that I meant everything she did to help with my daughter.

"We should get started," Garrett said, his eyes briefly landing on Lauren. "We're making everyone nervous."

He was right. The others seemed to give the angels a wide berth. Ben, who I'd come to know was open to the ideas of paranormal phenomena since the incident in our home, had stepped away. Bella nodded, wincing slightly.

Jacob noticed and asked, "What is it, Bella?"

She closed her eyes, swaying toward me. "There are so many voices." A soft hum emitted from her lips, until it resembled a familiar song. "Amazing grace, how sweet…"

I looked at Garrett, whose attention was on Jacob. They shared some kind of private conversation, until Garrett nodded. He moved away from us and toward a small cart, usually used to by the librarian when he or she returned books onto the shelves. On it were several items, some I'd seen Bella use on occasion. In the middle was a strange silver bowl, with markings etched on the outside.

A few of the symbols looked familiar. They were the same ones used on the walls of our house and used for protection. We convened in the middle of the library, where rows of tables and chairs occupied the space.

Jacob sighed and draped an arm across Bella's shoulder. "The only problem we'll have with this spell is that it will only work with the spirits _willing _to cross over and it doesn't work on children."

Bella looked as confused as I did. "When I opened a vortex or whatever that was last time, every spirit nearby crossed."

"This isn't as powerful as that," he clarified, shrugging. "But it's the best thing we have."

"What do you suggest, then?" I asked.

"We can split into groups and if there are any indications of a spirit of child, we'll guide those individually," the other angel indicated after a brief introduction. He called himself Samuel.

"Why aren't children able to cross over using the spell?" Ben asked, taking a picture of the scroll that Samuel laid on the cart.

The angels winced. "It's not that they can't. It's very intrusive," Garrett replied. "To a child, it would feel like being ripped away from their _life_, as if they were still alive. For children, we prefer a softer transition."

"Which is why you usually guide them," Bella said softly, smiling. "That makes sense." She suddenly paled. "I did that last time, didn't I?" Jacob nodded and said nothing else. My beautiful wife, highly emotional in her pregnancy, fought tears. "How many were there?"

Garrett answered. "Six."

She whimpered and pressed her face against Jacob's chest. He murmured to her, and I was surprised that I felt no animosity or jealously toward him. It was clear that they were close, but it almost appeared as if they were siblings.

I rubbed her back and she turned into my arms. "You didn't know and you had no choice anyway, love."

She nodded and shivered. "I know. It still sucks."

"How do we know when there's a child spirit nearby?" Lauren asked after Bella settled again.

"We have an idea," Jacob stated, though he watched Bella carefully as he explained. "We can dim the veil between both planes. All of you will be able to see spirits for the rest of the night."

Bella shook her head, horrified and faced him. "Fuck no! I wouldn't wish my gift on anyone, not even for a few hours!"

I rubbed her arms, hoping to calm her down. She leaned back against me, sighing softly, but her breathing was still harsh.

"It'll be temporary and nowhere near what you can do," Jacob assured her. "They'll only able to see…a little. Not hear."

"It's for the best, Bella," Garrett insisted. "It's cruel to cross them over through a vortex like the others. They're only children, even now as spirits."

I knew if I were the one to make the choice, I'd consider it. I wouldn't have wanted Hayley to experience anything like what they were describing.

"Only tonight and only if they allow it," she stated.

Every single member of our team agreed to do it. A low murmur of excitement and trepidation ran through them. They knew what we were up against and they'd all jumped right in. They were loyal and had faith in Bella's abilities and my judgment. I admired and loved them all for the conviction they had to see this through.

With support like that, I believed that somehow we'd prevail.

Within a few minutes, everyone paired off and the angels would respond to anyone that called for them. The team was determined to cross over every child in the library before we started the spell. Since I was shorthanded for the investigation, Samuel was on his own.

We were ready.

The lights overhead went out; the only brightness was from slim flashlights and various equipment.

Jacob led Bella and me toward the children's section of the library, which according to him was where many of the younger patients of the clinic stayed. As Bella and Jacob spoke in quiet whispers, they determined that since she was capable of crossing over a child, he'd venture out on his own. We'd cover more ground with four of them helping us.

Bella and I encountered the first child twenty minutes later. "Hello," she whispered in that ethereal tone. She knelt to about the eye level of what a young child would be. "I know it hurts, sweetheart," she said softly, reaching out as if she were touching someone's face. I squinted and adjusted my position behind her and that was when I saw the spirit. It was all about angles and perspectives, it seemed. I tested my theory by inching to the right, and he was gone.

I adjusted my position again, and looked at the child. He was about six years old, and immediately, my heart broke for him. It was hard to determine his coloring. Though he wasn't corporeal, I saw the haunted and gaunt appearance of the illness that killed most of the spiritual residents of the library. I held a small DV camera up to record, and was surprised to find that he was completely visible on the screen, but transparent.

It was clear that Bella felt something when she touched the ghostly child's cheek, since she flinched, likely from the cold. She once described it as an icy, yet fiery touch. It was rare when a spirit was close enough for her to touch, willingly.

"Let me show you the way," she said, sighing as she peeked over his shoulder. The gift that Jacob had temporarily given us had a side effect, one that would likely leave everyone questioning everything.

Light erupted like rays of sunshine and warmth from a fissure behind the child spirit. The boy smiled brightly at Bella, and his transformation was startling, sending me back several steps. From the almost grey, wax complexion to a rosy-cheeked boy was beyond anything I expected.

Did Hayley look like that when Bella first encountered her? The thought sends me to my knees behind my wife, wrapping my arms around her. I kissed her temple as she whispered goodbye, the light disappearing shortly after.

I held her in my arms, needing a few minutes to recover. "I'm okay," I replied after she asked more than once. "I'm just missing Hayley."

She looked at me, her hands curving along my jaw. "I know you do, and I miss her, too. Let's get this done and I promise to take a break for a few weeks."

I knew why she'd make that offer. Whatever it was that would take me from her, it was supposed to happen soon.

I pressed my forehead on hers, murmuring her how much I loved her. "I will always love you, Bella."

"Forever," she answered and pulled me down for a kiss.

"Forever." _Even after death. _

Another two hours passed before it was obvious we helped all the children cross over into the light. The state of the team was somber, from having seen what they had, yet they were optimistic that we'd pull off the spell.

"As a precaution, let's have the rest of the humans to step back," Samuel stated, nodding behind him. His black hair was as short as the others and he as intimating as Jacob and Garrett. He had a sense of authority that the others did not have. I wasn't sure, but it seemed he was the one in charge, without actually giving all the orders. It appeared as if he was there to observe Garrett and Jacob.

"There's a problem," Eric stated, wincing as all of ours gazes turned toward him. "There's going to be a few spirits reluctant to go."

"Yes, I sensed them, too," Bella said, shrugging. "We might need to work on those before the spell."

Samuel nodded in agreement. "They could sabotage the spell and that would not be wise for any of us. Let's reconvene in another hour. We must complete the spell before dawn."

Jacob walked over and smiled down at my wife. "Mind if we split up together this time, Bells?"

I knew it would happen. From the moment I'd seen him, it was obvious that he was itching to catch up and speak with Bella. However, I wasn't feeling keen on the idea of separating from my wife.

Nothing good ever comes out of it.

Bella seemed as unsure about the idea as I was, but she missed him. He'd watch over her, and I knew from previous conversations, he'd do anything to keep her safe. Even endure hell.

"If you don't mind Edward joining us, no," she said. Internally, I sighed in relief. She wanted to stay with me as much I needed her to remain by my side.

"Of course I don't," Jacob stated, holding out his arm out for her. I followed behind them, a mini DV camera, and EMF reader in my hands. "Let's head to the archive section. There's a particular old woman there that won't listen to reason."

"If she doesn't want to go, she could stay, right?" I asked the question no one seemed willing to ask. It was a valid one. If the spirit was causing no harm, why send it away if it's not what it wanted?

I'd come a long a way from before I met Bella, from the skeptic to a believer. It was still hard to accept some of the things I'd heard and seen.

Jacob looked over his shoulder, nodding. "She could, but she's the one most likely to ruin our attempts to creating a portal."

"She's a former librarian," Bella whispered, narrowing her eyes as she looked at Jacob. "No Ghost Busters comparisons, please," she added as he opened his mouth to reply. He shrugged anyway, laughing. "Tell me, how was your trip?"

I nearly tripped over my own feet. Bella had always been forward when needed, but for her to outright ask was unexpected.

The sigh that left him was deep and long, as if it was what he waited for. "I can't tell you anything, Bella."

My wife groaned. "You're all so damn cryptic, it drives me insane."

"It goes along with the freewill thing and I'm not allowed to influence you to go a certain way. Yes, we need your help and we've asked for it. This, this is different."

I grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn toward me. "It sounds like you found something that you didn't _want _to find." That much was obvious from the moment I saw him. "If it has something to do with what's supposed to happen to me, we have a right to know."

Something in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. This wasn't about the team or me. It was about Bella. I shook my head. There was only one thing he'd hate more than Hell on Earth and that was Bella dying.

"We're leaving now!" I grabbed Bella, despite her protests. Her words were ignored, because my only concern was getting her away from him and the other angels. I pulled out my walkie-talkie and made sure everyone heard. "Pack it up, we're leaving."

Several curses cracked the normal silence through the radio. "Edward," Bella hissed, struggling in my hold.

"Stop it," I groaned, my heart pounding in my chest. "You don't get it, do you? Think about the one thing he'd hate most besides the scales tipping toward evil." She was confused, I saw it in the set of her brows, but her eyes widened soon after. She understood what I was trying to say.

"Edward," Jacob said insistently. "I—" It was clear he was frustrated, but he had yet to say I was wrong.

Before Bella had a chance to say anything, a loud hiss filled the air around us. "Shhhhhhhhh!" It swirled and felt ice cold. The angry sound carried along the wind that whipped and toppled books from shelves.

"Now you pissed off the librarian," Jacob said from behind us. I turned to look at him, but he was facing the archive section. "Get back!"

Bella raised her hands over her head as books flew from shelves toward us, forming a wave. I sheltered her as much as I could as I lifted her into my arms again, running for the safety of the open area in the center of the library. Books suddenly started to stack themselves, forming towers that reached over twelve feet in height in front of us.

"Fuck!" Emmett cursed through the radio. "What the hell is going on?" I had no idea, but as everyone else was radioing in with the same question, it was obvious—we'd worn out our welcome.

"Garrett! Jacob," Samuel said, appearing in front of me instantly. I stepped back, surprised, as massive white wings appeared, ripping through his jacket. "They've come."

"What? Who?" I asked, confused as hell. Garrett appeared at Samuel's side within seconds.

"At all costs, she must be protected," was all the answer Samuel provided. I had enough of non-answers and cryptic messages.

"What is going on?" I growled, placing Bella on her feet and behind me. "You need to answer! My people are out there!"

"We're aware of that," Garrett said, sighing. "We'll do what we can to keep them safe, but for the time being, we need everyone gathered by the tables."

I grabbed my radio, sending instructions to the rest of the crew. It was clear that, whatever was happening, it was on a need to know basis. Bella had remained eerily silent, causing Jacob to curse.

"She's too close to losing it," he said. "We don't have a lot of time."

"Understood," Samuel said, nodding. "Let's move." He wrapped his arms around Bella, instantly warmth and light encompassed and us. For a second, I felt every molecule in my body heat and vibrate, but before I could get away from the angel, we were in the center of the library.

"Don't do that again," I said, standing up to him and in his face. "How dare you do something that could potentially harm my wife and child?" His unusual blue eyes showed no fear, but there was something in them that said he'd die for Bella, too.

What the fuck was going on?

"What is it?" I asked again, peering down at my wife when he offered me nothing. She looked almost drunk, eyes dilated and half-lidded, weaving as she stood before me.

"She's fighting to remain in control," Garrett said, moving in behind me.

"She's undisciplined," Samuel indicated disapproval clear in his tone. "She needs to learn to harness and wield her powers."

Jacob appeared from between two shelves, leading the rest of my team toward us. "Stay within the circle of us." The angels formed a ring around us, and as I readied to ask my question again, another angel popped in, causing several of us to scream. Less than a second passed before black short swords with intricate designs suddenly appeared in their hands.

Bella shook in my arms, and though she appeared to be in a trance, it was obvious more was going on. I bent to whisper in her ear, "What is it, baby?"

She whispered gravely, "Demons."

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will NOT take as long to update, sorry, been really busy. As a reminder that I have a Facebook group under Ericastwilight Fanfiction that you can get updates from me, picture teasers, even little blurbs from upcoming chapters. I also have created a joint account on here with kyla713 under the name PlotBunnyWranglers. We'll be posting our collaborative multi-fics on it, along with any NEW one shots. You can find a link on my profile. Thank you.**


	16. Library Part II

**Chapter Sixteen—Library Part II**

* * *

"Demons," I hissed, sharing a look with Jacob. "How is this protecting her?" I felt Bella's hand on my back, fisting my sweater. It was sign of her fear, bringing my full attention back to her. "Is this the first time you've encountered one?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

Since we'd met, she had informed me about some of the things she'd done in her past. Not once had she mentioned a demon. At least not one she encountered.

Garrett sniffed the air. "There are three of them," he said, signaling the others. They tightened the circle around the group.

"Will those blades kill the demons?" Bella asked. Her eyes were on the strange weapon in Jacob's hand. The unusual black blade caught the light that filtered through the doors and windows. It almost looked translucent at certain angles. Much in the same way the ghost child had looked earlier.

Garret only nodded in response, hissing as the main exit's double doors shook. Parting wide-open, cold wind blasted through, sending spirals of snow and a debris inside. Haloed from background lighting, a shadow moved, and suddenly, it became three. One of them had a familiar shape and height, a long weapon in its hand. It was a nightstick.

"Demons can only roam Earth by taking possession," Bella explained in a quiet whisper to others and me. "It's the night guard, Jeffery."

I bent down enough to reply. "The other two are young, probably college students." She nodded and she gripped Jacob's arm.

"Those swords won't kill them, will they?" She was horrified of the idea, not that I blamed her. They were innocent people, possessed by something inhuman. It wasn't their fault.

Jacob gave her a barely perceptible shake of his head. "The blades will only kill the demon within, but if they put the host's body through hell before this, there's nothing I can do. The body would die the second we banished the demon to hell."

"Don't you think the odds would be better if we're all armed," Lauren hissed, peeking out from behind her husband's shoulder.

"Only an angel can wield it," Samuel indicated. He demonstrated by attempting to give me the blade, only for it to fall right through my fingers. It was like trying to get a hold of smoke. Another blade appeared in his hand as if he conjured it, out of thin air. Feeling overwhelmed with this everything we learned, I watched as he held it out toward Bella. Her fingers curled around the handle, swallowing deeply, her eyes widened.

Bella nodded, but otherwise didn't say a word. I suspected she couldn't, as was I, unnerved by what it meant. Her long dead ancestor's claim that her bloodline carried angel blood was true, and that had to be the reason why she could touch the angelic blade.

"All it would take is one puncture and its dead. Don't worry about the human," Samuel indicated. "Worry about staying alive."

My fingers slipped under her chin, tipping her face up to see her eyes. Wide and beautiful, they glowed as she held the blade, similar to other angels, though a bit dimmer.

A small part of me feared her.

"Do what you have to do to protect yourself and our daughter," I insisted. "Promise me, Bella." Her breathing took on a ragged quality as her gaze darted toward the entrance. The demons stood there, waiting on the other side of the threshold for some reason.

She looked at me again, her eyes softening. "I promise."

"Someone has compromised the seal outside," Garrett hissed, closing the distance between him and Bella.

"How many more are there?" I asked, only seeing the three near the door.

"There are two more." Something in the way his eyes narrowed told me there was a "but" in that statement.

Beside me, Ben spoke up. "We're all protected against possession."

"Good," Samuel said, meeting my eyes and then Bella's gaze. "We have to confront them. She's part angel, the possession charms she bears will not completely work because of that. She's susceptible to demonic influence. If that happens, press this against her skin. It will paralyze her and the demon long enough for one of us to help."

He handed me a medallion, old with strange writing on each side of it.

"What the fuck?" Emmett seethed, taking the words out of my mouth.

"We should've told you." It was Jacob that said it, averting his eyes from my glare.

Bella swayed beside me, enough that I had to help keep her steady. "She's being overwhelmed with all the sprits and those things. What do we do?"

"Be ready," Samuel stated as one of the students charged across the threshold. His eyes were on Bella, and he seemed determined to reach her. His appearance strange, black covering the entire surface of the eye, but smoke seemed to seep from the corners. As if the host's body wasn't enough to contain the demon inside.

Angels seemed to double in size, their wings appearing and stretching out to enclose us within a circle of feathered protection. They ranged in various shades of white to black. I couldn't see a damn thing, leaving me blind to what was happening. A battle cry escaped them, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around us. Blood tinged the air, and I shuddered at the thought of Bella being the last defense if they failed.

"There are more coming," Jacob roared. I looked toward his voice, wings keeping most of the scene hidden. Bella's friend held onto a cut on his arm, sporting a bruise on his face. It was safe to say that if the demon put the host's body through hell, the angels would have to be cautious, too. "There's too many. Bella!" He shared a look with Samuel, who nodded in response. Before I could ask what was going on, Jacob appeared beside us. He bent to whisper in my wife's ear.

She continued to sway, her eyes unfocused. That wasn't the right description for it. They were just different. As if she were looking too hard, she appeared not to be here.

"I can do it." That was the only thing she said before Jacob shot up in the air, the high vaulted ceilings allowing him the ability to fly. Swooping down, he rejoined the battle with his comrades.

Lauren was quick to start a prayer, and the others soon following suit. We held hands, leaving Bella within our inner circle. On her knees, she chanted something in Latin, the bowl with the spell appeared in her hands, courtesy of Jacob.

"Now!" she screamed. The angels marched forward, widening the circle around the group. A chant continued to flow from her lips, as wind whipped through the air. It was so cold that it made my teeth chatter; I felt it bone deep.

I scrambled to reach her again, immediately pulling her against my chest and supporting her as she tried to finish the spell. The demons undoubtedly wanted the souls that still inhabited the library as much as they wanted her. I hoped that the moment they were gone, the demons would disappear. Our friends continued to shield us, leaving me enough room to see what was happening with the small battle between angels and demons.

The four angels moved gracefully as if they'd done this for eons. Perhaps, for some, they have for that long. They kicked and countered every move from the demons, who held crude weapons that had strange white etchings on them. Were they capable of killing an angel?

Lying on the ground, outside the circles of protectors were others—unconscious. For every demon the angels felled, another two replaced it. They appeared at the main entrance every few minutes.

"Bella! Hurry!" Garret demanded. A glowing gash on his forehead sealed itself shut right before my eyes. My wife chanted faster, her eyes closing. The fifth repetition of the spell had an instant reaction. Screams, inhuman in nature, rented their air. The frequency or perhaps the decibel level had us reaching to cover our ears.

"It's the spirit that refuses to leave," Bella whispered, her lips on my cheek and hair matted her forehead. She was exhausted, nearly panting from it. She squeezed her right hand over the bowl, and two drops of blood fell inside the swirling liquid, bone, and leaves that the spell called for. The moment the second drop landed, an all-encompassing light and warmth surrounded us. "Close your eyes!" she screamed.

Our friends formed a huddle to protect us. My poor wife sobbed as she held onto my arms wrapped around her waist. The wind continued to rush around us, the brightness behind my eyelids slowly dimming.

Suddenly, there was no sound but our breathing.

With measured movement, Emmett and Ben helped the others and us to our feet. Still armed, Bella widened her stance, as if ready for a fight.

"What is it?"

"The angels had to leave or else they would've disappeared due to the spell," she said, battling to find the words.

"But they should've been able to come right back," Lauren stated and grabbed her husband before he could check one of the people that had been possessed.

"Exactly," she whispered. "That could only mean one thing."

"Someone sealed the library from angels entering during the battle," I stated, automatically reaching for her. She turned to look at my outstretched hand, suddenly smiling. "Sorry!" She sliced at my skin with a knife used for the spell, cutting my palm. Shocked, I looked at her for an explanation. She reached out for me. "Trust me." Taking hold of her hand, covered with her own blood, I realized what she figured out.

I held onto her hand as she summoned another blade, just as one of the students started to rise. She handed it to me and we repeated the process for Ben and Emmett. Eric and Lauren started to read the scrolls given to Bella for the spell to look for an exorcism.

Another woman rose, a fellow professor I recognized. Where were the damn angels?

"Someone needs to get rid of the angel seal," Ben hissed.

"Already done. Jasper arrived. Said he felt bad," Jacob said, popping in on Bella's right. "It's over!" His eyes on Jeffery, once again possessed. "They're all gone. Tell your boss that we won this round."

The five people that rose again all tipped their heads back, their black gazes raised to the ceiling. They roared as thick black smoke erupted from their mouths. In seconds, their eyes rolled closed, collapsing onto the floor.

As quickly as it started and escalated, it ended.

The blade in my hand disappeared with a pop, the blood on my palm now dry. Moments after, the same occurred for Emmett's and Ben's weapons.

"Nice try," Jacob said. "Pretty damn smart and it would've worked in a pinch. Thankfully, you didn't have to use them." He smiled down at Bella, the tip of his wing ruffling the top of her head. "Keep yours."

She nodded, waving it in front of her. "I hope I don't have to do that often."

"Not for a while," he said, shrugging. "We're zeroing in on mass energy to be sure. If we can't handle it, then we'll give you a call. But I think we got it." As the others in the group started to clean up, all buzzing with the adrenaline that no doubt still enriched their blood, Jacob pulled us aside. "I want to apologize about earlier. It's a prophecy that says that for the war to end, a sacrifice would be made."

My arms instantly wrapped around Bella from behind. "And you think it means her."

Jacob sighed, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "She's the only one that makes sense. She's essential for the final battle, if it reaches that point."

"When is this supposed to happen?" I asked.

"That's the problem. This war has been going on for eons, with minute battles or rounds sprinkled through the last three thousand years. The end of the battles for souls could be twenty or thirty years from now or tomorrow."

"Any time in Bella's lifetime you mean?"

He nodded. Did that mean he didn't know about Bella's ancestor? If he'd been in hell, it was possible.

"Charles Swan, Bella's great grandfather said it wouldn't be that long before it happened and that it would be after the baby is born."

Jacob seemed surprised by the information I'd just given him. I hoped he'd be able to get more answers using it.

I had one more question I needed to ask. It was worth a try. "Is there anything else you can give us?"

Jacob shook his head, wincing. "I need to go," he stated. He kissed Bella's cheek and shook my hand. "I'll be in touch soon."

Bella shuddered at the foreboding in his parting words. I knew it chilled me to the core.

* * *

"I'm so tired," Bella said as she fell face first on the bed. She held up a hand. "Change me please." I chuckled and crawled over her, kissing up her spine and making her squirm beneath me. I set to do as she asked, slowly removing piece by piece, tossing jeans, leggings, and underwear to the floor. She hummed. "You're very good at this."

"I know."

She giggled, but moaned as my hands gently worked the knots from her shoulders and back. "Oh, I love you." I whispered the same to her, continuing the massage. "You're the best husband."

She was practically a pile of mush when she settled on her back, smiling dreamingly up at me. "I'm all soft and warm." I nodded in agreement, as I slipped inside her, determined to love her as often as possible before time ran out for us.

* * *

A few weeks passed, normal with a few regular cases. It had been quiet, too much so, which made me nervous. It was always quieter before the storm. We had too many storms already. We tried not to tick off the days of the possibility that I and the others would die came closer. Less than a month away—it hung over us like a noose, making everyone nervous.

Jasper had returned to help with the group since the night at the library. He indicated that Alice would only help in the research capacity once she returned from a trip to see her mother in California. It made sense, and I didn't blame him. Bella was involved in the same way, a compromise we agreed to.

The medallion that Samuel had given me nearly burned a hole in my pocket. Research showed that besides warding off demons and angels, it binded powers if the wearer had any. Bella didn't know about that, and I felt guilty for keeping it from her. It would be a last resort, something I could have her wear if the need arose.

It explained why Samuel only wanted me to press it on Bella's skin for a moment if influenced by a spirit or demon. He had no interest in binding her gifts.

As the days slowly grew warmer, the more she worried. She slept horribly, plagued by nightmares. Though her doctor indicated that the pregnancy was progressing normally, I found her often sitting, staring blankly at a wall for too long.

It scared me.

Was it a glimpse of the person she'd become after I was gone? Those long bouts of trancelike states were enough to strike fear into any man, but her gifts made me feel worse. Her small, off-handed predictions came true, much more than they had before.

She'd know when a friend or family member was about to call; that was typical. Now, she could sense when a telemarketer would. Twice, she stopped someone on the street and warned them. I thought she held back from doing it more often. Sometimes, it would scare the person enough to call her a freak and run off.

Since the last incident, we stopped going out to places with big crowds.

"Edward," Bella called for me from her art studio. I left my office, where I was reviewing a possible case, one that would require Bella to attend. A child was involved, but with all that was going on, there was no way in hell I'd even consider taking her. It was best to investigate and call the demonologists I had never had to use if the need arose for them.

"What is it, honey?" I asked from down the hall.

"I think you need to see this."

That quickened my steps. From the door, I saw her standing in front a large painting. Something she had worked on for the last week. It was dark, more than anything she'd ever painted. As she turned to look at me, I saw the rest of it. I swore my heart stopped for a moment.

Was this a prediction manifesting in other form?

I recognized the long stretch of the highway, the same one she has often told me to stay away from since we met.

In the painting, it was clearly night, with a sky covered in clouds of black, grey, and deep purple hues. The contrasting yellow stripes of the road weren't startling, yet it drew the eye to the main scene. To the two figures in what most would consider a standoff.

Bella was on one side, dressed in white, her hand outstretched before her. Even though it was a profile, I could see her face streaked with tears, her mouth locked in a scream. Opposite her was a woman, ash blonde and tall—the vengeful spirit that haunted the Potomac. Her position matching my wife's, but it was what laid behind her that explained a part of the horror on Bella's face.

It was a mass of metal of various colors and several vehicles, but among them was my truck and the team van, each flipped over, surrounded by flames that reached for the darkening sky.

On the road between them was her father. On his knees, he was clutching his chest as black hands reached from beneath him.

"We know better to take that road," I said, shaking my head. "With that knowledge, it won't happen, Bella. We'll be okay." She nodded, tears falling down her cheeks as she ran into my arms. "We'll be okay."

The relief was palpable, even as a part of me continued to doubt.


	17. Case No 194 Part 1

**Chapter Seventeen—Case No.: 194 Part 1**

* * *

**Case No.: 194**

**Date: May 1****st****, 2011**

**Client Name: Tyler and Rebecca Lawrence**

**Subject: There have been several incidents in the home, including moved furniture, bruises found on various members of the family, banging in the walls. More than once, they'd come home to find every mirror broken. They have a son and daughter, of eleven and seven years of age. The mother claims that since they moved into the home, their daughter has a new imaginary friend named Christopher. **

**Added note: May 3****rd****, 2011**

**Rebecca called and informed me that her daughter, Maggie, seemed to be losing blocks of time and is always tired. She will be taking her to see her doctor as I requested and have them run tests on her. She has continued to write into the journal as I suggested until the team could come out to investigate in June. **

I sunk farther into my office chair, exhausted and sore. Bella was in the nesting phase of the pregnancy and I had spent most of the day rearranging the nursery. It took several hours for it to be just right. She had our fathers help with the paint, which I was grateful for, while she sat back and supervised. Which was good, since she fussed over me, when it should me doing it for her.

Though the pregnancy was uncomplicated and she was relatively healthy, she had bouts of sudden dizziness. According to the doctor, there was no other explanation other than hormones and exhaustion. However, we knew it had to do more with her gifts. She had cut down the number of outings to "help" spirits crossover.

Only the previous week, she'd gone out with Alice and Jasper due to a recurring dream of someone trying to contact her. I was unfortunately in the middle of something vital to finals for my students at the university and wasn't able to go with her. It had proved fruitful but at the cost of her sleeping for three days straight.

It had exhausted her that much.

To be safe, she was taking a week off again. It made me feel better that I had some time off soon, with finals around the corner and the end of the semester. I had declined to teach during the summer for the first time in years. My pregnant wife would need my full attention, despite her protests.

Angel-wise, there has been little activity. Before I would see at least a few angels a day, now it seemed to happen less frequently. I hadn't seen any in days. We weren't sure what that meant, but for the moment, we took that as good news. Jacob hadn't come around, even though Bella tried to summon him again. It suggested that he was once again out of reach, as in hell. We hoped not, but if it led to balancing out the war, then we'd do what we could.

The problem was that the Lawrence family needed us to come out as soon as possible. In most cases involving children, we would expedite our investigation to lessen the burden on such young minds. The psychological damage could be devastating and the children were at the age where they would remember everything for years to come. In two cases before, it had turned out to be one of the parents abusing the child. Whatever the case may be, we needed to go out there.

I looked over at the calendar, my eyes landing on the three days Bella blacked out. Everyone would take every precaution on those days to ensure that nothing would happen. A part of me thought that no matter what we did to prevent our deaths, if it was destined for us to die in the next two weeks there was little we could do to stop it. However, perhaps the information we had would help prevent it. We wouldn't dare all meet up. Bella thought it would increase the odds if we were together in one place.

"Hey," I heard her from down the hall. "What are you doing?" She walked over, offering me a soft but confused smile. "What are you still doing up?" Her hands, strong and sure, rubbed my shoulders, making them melt and loosen under her touch.

Taking her hand in mine, I kissed her fingers and looked up at her. "I should ask you the same thing."

She sighed, shrugging and dropping onto my lap as gently as possible. I hummed and ran my hand over her baby bump. At almost twenty weeks, she was starting to show more.

"Had a nightmare," she replied softly, nuzzling my shoulder with her lips and the tip of her nose. I kissed her temple, holding her close. Sometimes, it was through dreams that spirits communicated with her in our protected home.

"Do you remember what it was about?"

"A little girl jumping out of a window," she whispered, fingering one of the buttons of my plaid shirt. "She's a pretty little girl, too, with pale green eyes, mocha skin, tight brown curls. I think her name is Maggie."

It was hard to keep my reaction at bay, but I succeeded. With my free hand, I exited out of the client file, hoping that Bella was too preoccupied with telling me about her dream.

"She keeps saying something about flying. That someone told her she could fly if she tried."

I curled my hand over her stomach protectively and kissed her again. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

She nodded, pressing her lips along my neck. With a little hum, she started to nibble on my ear. "Any chance you want to make love to me tonight?"

I smiled down at her and couldn't resist kissing the tip of her nose. Bright brown eyes nearly melted as she tugged my head down for a full on kiss. It was true what they said about how a woman in pregnancy glowed; my wife certainly did.

"Again," I said, hoarse and rough enough that I had to clear my throat. She winked at me as she stood up and held out her hand. Ignoring the file that would undoubtedly cause nightmares of my own, I followed her to our bedroom.

Under the minimal light of a new moon that streamed through our windows, I kissed her again. Within minutes, our hands gripped harder than usual, desperation usually hit before now. I knew it had to do with the time, and with the sword that loomed over our heads, we tried to make the most of every night and day. It made us urgent, desperate to share as much love as possible.

I lay open-mouthed kisses across her shoulders, the back of her neck, savoring her taste and the feel of her tucked so intimately against me. She urged me with words, as talented with them as she was with her art. They made me burn, want, and grunt.

"I love you," I groaned, lost to the pleasure and warmth that surrounded me.

"I-I love you, too," she gasped, arching her back and guiding my hand from her breast to between her thighs. I cursed against her shoulder, nibbled as I stroked inside her. "Please stay with me."

If the choice was truly up to me, she knew I'd never leave her. "I love you," was the only thing I could say. Determined to make her forget, even for a little while, I kissed her a little deeper.

Almost an hour later, we resurfaced and I chased her into the kitchen. There, she sat as I cooked us up some simple sandwiches and soup, famished from our lovemaking. We kept our conversations light, but I knew the time would come that the sword overhead may strike.

~oOo~

A few days later, we had a visitor. "Edward!" I heard Bella scream from the kitchen. I ran toward her voice, with Emmett and Eric right behind me. We'd been discussing possible cases for the following month in my office for the last hour.

"Bella," I called out for her and felt the familiar presence of something other than human in the air. I ran inside and found her in the center alone, her hands clasped together, watching me with wary and wide eyes. "What is it?"

The startled look disappeared, soon replaced by tears as she ran into my arms. "Don't you see him?"

"Who?" I asked, deeply concerned. Her heart was racing so hard, I could feel it beat against my chest. "What's going on, sweetheart?"

"Holy fuck," Emmett said. I turned to look at my friend, to find him tugging on his hair and his eyes on something behind Bella. "Are you telling me you can't see him anymore, but I can?"

Bella stiffened in my arms, pulling away. That caught in headlights look returned, but quickly morphed as she spun around.

"Jacob," she said softly. "What does Emmett mean?"

"Jacob's here?" I said urgently, pulling her arm to get her attention again.

"Yes," she said with caution. "Eric? Do you see him, too?" Eric, whom had been in my crew for years, was a dear friend and colleague solemnly nodded. "Jacob, are you trying to tell me that for some reason Edward will not die with the rest of the team?"

Eric and Emmett groaned.

"I don't like being out of the conversation," I stated firmly. "What's going on? What did he say?"

"Sorry," a disembodied voice said from my right. "Can you hear me now?" Despite the dire situation, Jacob decided to show some of his personality, chuckling at his own joke.

"That was terrible, Jake," Bella hissed, punching the air between us. "He changed the frequency of his voice so you could hear him, honey."

Jacob added, "But you still can't see me."

Some confusion still lingered, but something was a little clearer. The future was not set in stone. "Which means for whatever reason, I won't die along with my crew."

"It appears that way," Jacob said, though his last word was drawn out, as if wasn't sure.

The others seemed concerned, looking at the space beside me. I had to get used to the situation and the fact that I would not always see what Bella did. It made things difficult, but at the very least, I wanted to know what was going on in my own house.

I said as such.

"He's not allowed to give us details, remember?" Bella said, wincing. "They're trying to pull him back onto another plane to stop him. Jake has more control of himself to prevent it. Sorry, he can't do the voice thing again so you can listen."

"I think I got it," Jacob said again. "Sorry. Almost limitless power, but I still can get grounded for my actions."

"Why did you come to tell us in the first place?" Emmett said. "For the most part, nothing has changed. Edward can't see you, but we still can. So that painting Bella made could still come true. It only shows the van and Edward's truck, but not him."

"Can you think of anything that would pull Edward away from the crew?" Jacob asked softly.

"The only thing that could stop me from attending an investigation is Bella or family."

"That's what I was afraid of," Jacob said.

I groaned, rubbing a hand over my face. "I'm starting to think we're better off not knowing. As much as it sickens me to leave Bella, even in death, looking over our shoulders and waiting for it to happen is too stressful."

"He's right,' Bella said, taking my hand. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "I'd rather not know."

"Same here," Eric said, shrugging as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't regret you telling us before. It helped put some things in perspective and taught us to live life to the fullest, but they're right. I'd rather not know."

"I'm with the rest of these guys," Emmett said. "When and if it happens, it happens. I just hope heaven is able to handle all of this." He lifted both of his arms, flexing his biceps and kissing each one.

Bella started to giggle.

"That's good to know," Jacob stated. "I came to see each of you on the last day of April. None of you saw me, then suddenly, as of May first, you could again, except for Edward. Something in the last few days changed things again. Be careful. We need you all for the battle that's to come."

"What are we supposed to do?" Emmett said, Eric echoing him. "She's the one with the gifts."

"She'll need all the support she can get."

With that, only a single gray feather that fell signaled his departure. It lay between us on the floor, at least a foot long. It was grey, but the tips of it were white. From what I remembered in the rare instances he allowed us to see his wings, he never had white in his wings before.

"Does that mean he's advancing?" Bella shook her head, carefully picking it up with a pair of tongs from the drawer. She dropped it into the sink to dispose of later. "Okay. So what changed on the first?" she asked me. "Something tells me that my dream and whatever you were hiding on your computer the other night has to do with it."

I kept my face neutral, even though I knew it was no use. She knew me too well and was too smart and observant for her own good.

"We'll discuss this later." It was all I could give her now as we faced an uncertain future, concerning our friends.

"The question is, do we tell the others?" Eric asked, rubbing his mouth with his hand. A nervous tic he'd developed in the last few weeks.

"I don't expect you to keep things from your loved ones. You spoke on everyone's behalf," I stated, shaking my head. "Though I feel the same, it's better not to know." I had no idea how to say what I wanted. "I'm not afraid to die, only because I know that Hayley will be there waiting for me in the end. I do fear leaving Bella alone."

Bella wrapped her arms around me, nuzzling my chest. "I know what you're saying. I'm still scared, probably always will be." She looked up at me. There was concern and fear easily found in her eyes. "I would feel better knowing you'll be reunited. That doesn't mean I want to know when our time will be up. It could be tomorrow or years from now, and the timing of it shouldn't determine how we live our lives now."

I gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand in mine. "In other words, no matter when it happens, live each day to the fullest."

Emmett clapped his hands loudly, once, rubbing them together. "Life's too short anyway. So I'm out of here, I'm going to see my girl and the kids."

"Same here," Eric said, clasping my hand to shake. "I'll call the group together and get some research started on that property you asked for."

I nodded. "Let's shoot to meet on Friday. Hopefully that will give you the time you need."

"Um, can you make it Skype instead?" Bella asked warily. I cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry, Friday is still too close." I understood, old habits were hard to break.

I nodded and kissed her before leading the others out into the foyer. "We'll Skype, set it up with the others. I need the information fast."

"Will do, boss," Eric said, grabbing his coat and heading out the door. Emmett took a hold of Bella and whispered something in her ear.

"I won't," she said softly, rolling her eyes. "Though he deserves it."

"He's only looking out for you, doll face," he said and left.

I closed the door and proceeded to lock up for the night. "What do I deserve?"

"A firm hand," Bella deadpanned, making me smile a little. "Joking aside, you know better than to hide things from me."

"I do, but this might be too much, even for you."

"What's the name of the family?"

"Lawrence," I said, shrugging. "Why? Are you getting more impressions of the little girl?"

"There are children involved?" I nodded in response. "I'm only getting things about a little girl named Maggie. She looks familiar, though." She sat in the living room, closing her eyes and clasping the small coin that protected us from spiritual influence.

I started to read after she said nothing for several minutes. It was best to leave her be and allow the process to happen naturally. As much as I wanted to keep her out of this case, I couldn't stand by and allow something to happen to a child. The prospect of Maggie jumping out of a window had me nervous and jumpy since she mentioned it.

"Oh my God," Bella gasped suddenly.

I sat beside her immediately, taking a hold of her hand. "What is it?"

"Becky," she moaned, laying her head on my shoulder. "Baby Mags. Rebecca Lawrence is Jacob's sister."

"Shit," I said, standing up and heading toward the office. "I'll grab the file."

"Please," she whispered, already grabbing the items she needed to summon Jacob.

~oOo~

"I hate this," I expressed for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I know you do," Bella said from the passenger seat. "But if we go now, and I get a sense of things along with Jacob, we can call the demonologists you know to come out along with you and the crew."

I sighed, knowing she was partially right. "Do you have your necklace?"

"Yes, and two coins on me, two bracelets, and even my underwear have the protection spell on them."

"And she's under our protection," a voice said from behind me, causing me to weave on the road.

"Asshole!" I growled and looked over my shoulder to find no one there. "You could've warned me." My heart pounded in my chest, as Bella laid her hand on my shoulder to soothe me.

"That was not cool, Garrett," she hissed, rolling her eyes. "Where's Jake?"

"He hasn't left his sister's house since you warned him," Garrett said, sighing, "Ignoring his other duties, not that I blame him."

"What's wrong?" I asked. I wasn't able to see him, but I could hear the concern in his voice.

"It's probably a trap."

I pulled over immediately, turning to look where I thought his voice came from. "For who?"

"Jacob."

Bella whistled. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Demons are able to mask their signatures from us," Garrett stated, nearly hissing. "A recent development, so we won't be able to detect it. But you can, Bella."

"The moment you do, we're leaving," I stated firmly, looking at her. "Agreed?"

She stared for a moment too long, making me question the truth in her answer, "Yes."

I knew her as well as she knew me. "You're lying."

"I need to see, Maggie," she said.

"Fine, but the second there is an ounce of physical activity, we're leaving." She said nothing. "I mean it, Bella. I will drag you out of the damn house if I have to."

"And I will help," Garrett offered. "You're too important to risk, Bella. Not to mention you have the baby to consider."

"I can agree to that."

Somewhat satisfied with her answer, I pulled back onto the road when it was safe. Bypassing the Potomac, I watched as Bella stared toward that road.

"Can you see her?"

"Yes," she whispered. "She's so angry at me. I need to put an end to her senseless destruction."

The week before, there was a four-car pileup on that road that killed three people, one only thirteen years old. The authorities blamed it on the weather, but Bella had dreamed about the accident, with the spirit as a guide, as it was happening.

She was right. We had to find a way to stop that vengeful spirit.

We pulled up to the Lawrence home twenty minutes later. I wondered what had taken the family so long to reach out for help. Then again, considering the possibility of supernatural forces behind the incidents, it would make most question their own sanity.

Bella looked toward the two-story house with yellow siding and cedar roof. It was simple, built in the 1970's and had been remodeled several times since. The most recent was the attic that allowed the family to have another bedroom when they had visitors. Massive grey clouds parted enough to allow some of the sun to light up the perfectly manicured lawn in front.

"Call the demonologists," Bella said gravely. She looked over her shoulder to where Garrett's voice had come from. "Do you feel it?"

"Yes," he replied.

"What is it?" I turned off the ignition and waited for an answer.

"There's a gateway." Her voice was grave, hoarse even, but so very soft. Almost of is she was afraid to say the words.

I feared the answer, all too aware of what could scare her that way. "A gateway," I repeated in question.

Garrett's grave voice answered, "A gateway to hell, Edward."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay everyone. Real life has taken a lot of time and energy as of late. As many of you know, I lost my father in law to cancer recently, thank you so much for your love and support during this difficult time. I may have confused some of you in this chapter, so if you have questions I'll do my best to answer them. You can also find me in my Facebook Group Ericastwilight Fanfiction or on Twitter under my penname. **

Thank you


End file.
